


Alien Rollercoaster Ride

by Sleepy Smutty Godzilla (Sleepy_Godzilla)



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Attempt at Humor, Do people still use the Citrus Scale?, Drama, F/M, Lemon, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Sexual Humor, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 52,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Godzilla/pseuds/Sleepy%20Smutty%20Godzilla
Summary: You decided to pay Zim a friendly visit, but ended up discovering and learning some interesting facts about Irken biology.Naturally, this causes a lot of problems.





	1. First Contact

Full disclaimer, reader is 18 years old. Author’s note at the bottom, please read!

 

\---

 

“Zim, what are you doing?”

You had walked into Zim’s lab to see him hunched over, breathing heavily. Judging from the lack of his wig he didn’t have his disguise on.

“E-Earth worm! I wasn’t-  _ hah _ \- expecting you to be-  _ nnng!” _

That last noise sent you on edge. While Zim was no longer trying to conquer the world (well, officially that is  - he still tries but mostly to annoy Dib and so that the “great Zim” feels challenged). Ever since The Tallest told him the truth of his “mission”- or rather, the lack of one - he was sent into to space to get rid of him, It was just a coincidence that he found your planet  - Planet Earth.

Even though you were now technically friends, or something close to that, that didn’t mean he wasn’t  _ dangerous _ . He still did his experiments regardless of how bat shit insane and dangerous they were, so about once a month you, Dib, Zim, Gir and occasionally Gaz were put in a seriously dangerous predicament that could have been avoided if Zim had only used common sense.

“Zim! Are you ok? Did one of your experiments go wrong?!”

You rushed to his side, but he quickly turned to the left, facing away from you. You screwed up your face in confusion.

“I-I’m fine you filthy Earth worm! The Mighty Zim would never mess up an-  _ ngah! _ ”

He gasped some more, shuddering. Now that you thought about it, the sounds he was making sounded a lot like-

 

_ Oh. Oh wow. Oh my god. _

 

You peered a little more, and you saw Zim’s penis. At least, you’re sure it is because-  _ oh my gosh it’s moving?! _ \- because it looked like a tentacle. And it moved like one too. Wait, that means- haha oh wow.

“So, you’re jerkin’ the gherkin. Choking the chicken. Basting the ham.  _ Adjusting the antenna _ .”

You said this with a wiggle to both your eyebrows and your hips, a lecherous smile on your face. Zim just growled.

“You’re more annoying than usual you filthy hyoo-man! And besides, I told you to leave!”

You paid no attention to his demand and instead grabbed the edge of his chair and turned it around to face you. Zim screeched and roughly grabbed his shirt, covering his bare thighs. You grinned even more.

“Hah! I knew it! Hey hey, don’t hide it! I wanna see!”

Truth be told, you’ve always been interested in seeing Zim’s parts since you turned 16 years old and became “friends” with Zim. Aliens and their genitals have always fascinated you: after all, humans are kind of bland. Aliens are exotic, and Zim being an Irken- plus, your huge crush on him played a big part on it. Not that he will ever know, the little sociopath.

“Get you fffffffillthy earth hands away from the Great Zim! I command it! You’re not worthy of seeing me in this putrid state!”

You immediately withdraw your prying hands and instead gave him a confused look.

“Putrid state? Zim, this is a natural thing that people go through, it’s called  _ arousal _ .”

“Ergh! You don’t understand! For us superior Irkens, this… thing has no real purpose, we don’t breed like you humans anymore. We have evolved technologically enough that we can merely extract the DNA and eggs from a male and female irken and breed our smeets via breeding pods.”

He gestured to his nether regions as he finished talking, a snarl repeating through his throat. You leaned down a little to be at his eye level.

“Zim, you do know sex can be more than just for procreation, right? It’s a way to connect with someone on a more deep, physical way. Also, it’s a fun way to spend your night.”

You sank down next to him, sitting on the floor.

“So Zim, tell me something, ever had sex before?”

You heard Zim choke on air, before laughing in a haughty way, trying to save face.

“Of course not! Zim is above such useless things! It would only distract me from my mission. And from what I have heard, it’s a messy process. I would rather not dirty myself by partaking in such… disgusting activities.”

He shuddered in disgust, raising his hands off to cover his mouth, gagging slightly. With his hands, something else had also raised up.

“Woooooah. It’s the same colour as your tongue- no, it’s slightly darker! Wait. Wait wait wait. It’s like a tentacle!”

You inched closer to his crotch, much to Zim’s displeasure and discomfort. He squirmed against the chair, causing it to fall back. It toppled to the ground, taking a screeching Zim with it.. You merely leaned back a little to avoid being hit. You crawled around and leaned over Zim by the side.

“Zim? You alive?”

He groaned in response, giving a half-hearted wave with his three-clawed hand. You grabbed it and helped pull him up.

“…Thank you, (Y/N)-human.”

“So, lay it on me- what’s with the boner?”

He sighed irritably, avoiding your gaze. If you looked closely you could see a slight dark green shade tinting on his cheeks. 

“Hormones. Usually, we Irken can control our urges. But sometimes the ‘urges’ are to strong to ignore, thus we males end up with-“

He looked down with a glare, my eyes following his to look at his problem.

“So, you’ve never had sex? How old are you?”

“Far older than you, human.”

“Give me a year.”

“Over one hundred and fifty.”

“You are  _ old _ . Also, you’ve hit grand wizard status, congrats.”

Zim scrunched his face in confusion.

“Zim is a what?”

“Never mind.”

You sighed, sitting cross-legged and leaned somewhat, your head in your left hand.

“Where’s GIR?”

Zim scrunched up his face.

“Out at a club, he screamed something about dancing monkeys and bubble-gum.”

You laughed, shaking your head. It made sense, GIR had never been… normal, and unlike his master, had no qualms about partying it up with humans, and spent a vast majority of his time doing so. You looked back at Zim.

“How long has he been out for?”

“He left 30 minutes ago.”   
“Which means that he’s gone for 5 hours minimum.”

You looked at Zim, who had relaxed somewhat but was still trying to hide his cock from you, which was understandable. He was sitting not far from you, pulling his shirt down. He wouldn’t meet your unending gaze.

You leaned back against the… computer? You weren’t entirely sure, but you leaned back against it, weighing your options. Zim and subtlety didn’t mesh very well, but if you came on too strong you could scare him off.

“You’ve got that look (Y/N)-human, that look that says you’re plotting something.”   
Zim side-eyed you, suspicious of what was going through your mind. You smiled at him, moving your hair away from your face.

“Well, when have I ever done something wrong?”

“You nearly killed that Torque human.”

You rolled your eyes, a frown stretching onto your face. Torque was an ex-boyfriend, who dumped you after prom. It went a lot deeper than that, but it was old news, since it happened a year ago.

“Yeah well, he deserved it. Anyways.”

You turned to face him fully, sitting criss cross applesauce as you smiled at him. Zim only quirked his hairless brow at you, curious of what you were going to say but hesitant.

“Well, you’re horny and I’m here.”

You shrugged nonchalantly with a lazy smile, looking away from Zim to stare at the lines of the metal panels. Zim for a moment didn’t quite catch onto what you meant until the silence was broken by a loud guffaw.

“ _ Haaahahaha! _ Do you think that I, the utmost  _ amazing _ Zim would stoop so low as to, as to  _ fornicate  _ with a  _ dissssgusting  _ human?!”

He looked at you, wiping away tears but you could tell by the his eyes seemed a little too wide, by the waver of his voice that he wasn’t finding the situation  _ that  _ funny. You only shrugged again, turning your head to look at Zim with genuine eyes.

“I mean, sex is pretty common around our… well, my age and your disguise is… a human at my age, so to blend in better…”   
You trailed off, your mouth cocked in a quizzical grin. Zim caught on to your meaning and his smile dropped to a small ‘o’ shape, what you said sinking in. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came - he just hummed a tune as he thought about what you said.

“Annnd… I have it on good authority that Dib is still a virgin, meaning you can one-up him.”

Zim’s eyes snapped back to you, giving you a questioning stare. One way of getting Zim to agree to something was to bring up his rivalry with Dib. Sure, Dib might not be trying to get Zim dissected as often as he used to be, but they weren’t exactly… typical best friends (if you could even call them that.)

“How on  _ Irk  _ do you know that?”

“Remember Jessica’s party last week? The one you didn’t go to? Me and Dib got chosen for 7 Minutes in Heaven, except he was so fucking drunk that he couldn’t walk straight.. We went into the closet and just chilled, chatted for the whole round. He confessed to me that he was a virgin and was scared he’d turn out like an incel. He was legit worried that he, of all people, would become a fucking  _ incel _ .”

Zim only quirked an eyebrow, confusion on his face. You sighed and rolled your eyes.

“Don’t worry about the incel part, but Dib being a virgin gives you a lead against him, what with your… rivalry.”

You shrugged again.

“I mean, if you wanted to, that is. Sex needs consent from all parties, you know.”

Zim mulled over your words, a frown on his face as his eyes narrowed in concentration. For a moment, you both sat there in comfortable silence, only the hum of his various machines filling the void.

“All right, human.”

Zim’s answer surprised you. You weren’t expecting a ‘yes’ this quickly, or rather, at all. Your eyes snapped toward Zim, your eyes had widened in surprise. You didn’t speak at first, thinking you had misheard yourself. Zim got impatient with your lack of reply and spoke again.

“What, did you not  _ hear _ (Y/N)-worm? Gah, typical of your species! I said, ‘All right’! I will partake in this, carnal activity and you will be  _ blessed _ ! Not just anyone can take part in an activity this…  _ depraved _ with the almighty Zim!”

Zim beamed with a smug smile, clearly proud of himself. You chuckled as you stood up from the ground. The way he said yes didn’t bother you; it was a hell of a lot less smug than you were expecting, to be perfectly honest. You offered a hand to him to help him up.

“Alright Zim, I hear you loud and clear. So, where’s the nearest bedroom?

-

Sex time

-

Zim, for all his boisterous and confident bravado, had no idea what to do. Here you were, naked and waiting for his attention, and he was just looking at you like a lost dog looking for its bone. He looked from your core to your face, completely unsure what to do. You honestly felt sorry for him as you sighed.   
  


“Hey, are you sure you’re up for this? We can stop if you’d like, maybe I can share some, uh, educational videos to-“   
  
“No! Zim knows what he is doing!”   
Zim snapped back, his eyes darting up to meet yours. You smiled, shrugging.

“All right, take your time. No rush.”

Zim made a noise and his eyes lowered to your neck. His right hand came up, tracing your cheek down your neck, his claws leaving a tingling sensation as they trailed down. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he traced his “pointer” claw downwards to your breasts.

“These… Irken women do not have these, these-“

“Breasts.”

“Ah, yes. Breasts…”

Zim lazily traced the underside of your right breast, his brow rising slightly as he watched goosebumps appear on your skin, continuing to move upwards. Cupping your small mound, his “thumb” ghosting your nipple, his eyes narrowed as your nipples puckered at both the touch and slight chill in the room, he looked back your face.

You nodded slightly, smiling and biting your lip. He furrowed his eyes and began to experiment gently, kneading, his claws digging in slightly as he played with them. You shuddered at the friction of his palm against your nipple, his eyes never leaving your breast.

“These feel so… Strange. Sort of like a tough pudding.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle, Zim really had no idea. He made a whiny growl, gripping your breast harder, causing you gasp sharply. He grinned.

“Zim, you are fucking  _ lucky _ that what you just did made me wetter than a bitch in heat and tingle like a girl on prom night because god  _ damn _ did it hurt. Holy shit, Zim.”

Zim chuckled darkly, his grip loosening. You crossed your arms under your chest, glaring.

“You’re a real sado-masochist aren’t ya?” 

“Zim has no idea what you’re talking about, (Y/N)-worm.”

He said this in his false innocent voice that he had mastered over the years. You could only roll your eyes at him and his smirk. His antennae caught your attention, your lips falling into an “o” shape before smiling. You looked into his eyes.

“Can I touch you?”

His smirk fell as his eyes widened, no emotion on his face whatsoever. You hurriedly began to speak.

“I’ll be gentle,  _ much _ gentler than you, I promise.”

Zim didn’t say anything for a minute before looking away, scowling.

“Fine! Savour this moment (Y/N)worm, you won’t get another chance!”

He scowled at your smile as you slowly sat up, resting against the headboard. Zim followed, kneeling in front of you. You looked down to his sides where his hands were and slowly reached for them. He tensed as you lightly grazed his fingertips - dulled claws from generations past, evolution clearly having taken effect. You looked back up to his eyes, they were focusing on you hands as they slowly began to lightly hold his and turned them other, exposing the palm. You lightly traced his palm, his hand twitching slightly as they followed the lines.

“This feels… ticklish, (Y/N)-worm.”

Zim had murmured, his eyes following your hands every move, his eyes furrowed. You smiled as you started to slowly enclose your hands over his, rubbing your thumb against his knuckles. His hands were the same colour as the rest of his body, a light green. Aside from his cloaca-tentacle-penis  _ god what a word salad _ , his body was the same shade of green. Holding his hands in your own, you rubbed them softly. You looked back up to his face through your eyelashes. He didn't look uncomfortable, more confused by what you were doing.

"Hey, I'm gonna bring your hands up to my mouth and kiss 'em, ok?"

Zim's whole body stiffened as he looked down at you. The height difference between you wasn't insane- Zim was two, maybe three inches taller than you, but you were slightly hunched over, and he was sitting up straight, making the difference seem bigger than it actually was.

"… Kiss?"

You rolled your eyes; did he really not know what a kiss was? He's been here for what, six, seven years and is in high school?

"You seriously don't know?"

Zim huffed in indignation. Questioning or doubting Zim's intelligence always made him angry, or at least less co-operative.

"I know what kissing is, (Y/N)-human! But… It looks so disgusting, have you not  _ seen _ what goes on at Hi Skool?"

Zim shuddered, and you couldn't help but shudder too. It wasn't like you were against PDA, but some people really need to learn that the privacy of their bedroom, the bathrooms or even the janitor's closet is better than the public eye.

"I'm not gonna do that, nothing like that. Just a light peck, ok?"

Zm didn't look too keen on the idea until he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

Zim relented, his fist relaxing. You smiled as you shuffled a little, easing the ache from kneeling so long. You straightened your back and slowly brought Zim's hands up to your lips, lightly pecking them.

It was a short-lived kiss, barely a couple of seconds, but Zim reacted as if it was a lot longer. You could hear his gasp and his whole body flinch before completely stilled, his breathing also stilling.

“Uh, Zim? You ok there?”   
You ask, uncertain, worried that you might have just caused a heart attack before he breathed out.

“Y-you may continue, human.”

Zim stuttered a little bit. You looked up and met his gaze, his eyes looking at his hand with a smoldering stare. You took a sharp intake of air when you looked into his eyes; they were so damn intense, the red-pink colour taking a slightly darker tone.

“Tell me when to stop, i-if you want.”

You never stuttered, you were always confident, or at least, you faked it till you made it. This, this was a whole new ground for you though. Not the sex part, no, you had had sex before, but this kind of foreplay, this exploration, it wasn’t what you were used to, it was strange. Very soft, slow.

You liked it. It wasn’t bad, just new.

Zim nodded, acknowledging what you said. You took a deep breath before you leaned in again for another kiss, this time lingering for a few seconds longer. You wanted to savour this moment, but you also didn't want to scare him away; after all, Zim's trust wasn't easily given, but it most certainly was easy to destroy.

"Zim, I'm gonna travel up your arm, ok? Just shake me off if I go too far."

Zim grunted, never taking his eyes off of you. You slowly traveled up his forearm, taking your time and exploring his flesh with your lips, trailing soft kisses up his bicep. Zim calmed his breathing, but he continued watching your every move. You softly and slowly kissed his shoulder, looking up to see him stare at you with parted lips, his zipper teeth peeking from them.

“E-Earth worm, why have you stopped?”

You pulled away from Zim's shoulder, smiling at him again. You rubbed his shoulder reassuringly.

“Has anyone ever told you that you're gorgeous, Zim?”

Zim looked taken aback, a small “huh?” escaping from his mouth and his antennae catching your eye again as they perked up. You bit your lip as you thought about what you might be doing with them soon.

“Not by any of YOUR race, no. Neither by any of my race.”

Zim said this with an air of arrogance and slight annoyance, however you can't help but notice the slight narrowing and darkening of his eyes indicating a deeper meaning to the phrase.

“You're gorgeous.”

You said this sincerely, looking into his eyes. He looked surprised, this time a small “eh?” coming from him. You leaned in again, kissing his clavicle softly and continuing your journey.

You kissed his neck tenderly, staying still as Zim once again stiffened, you could feel his heartbeat - or rather his  _ squeedily spooch _ . His neck felt smooth, no mark or scar or  _ any kind of imperfection  _ despite the multitude of explosions that he had caused and somehow survived.

You left his neck and looked back up again. Zim looked like a deer caught in headlights, a bead of sweat slowly dripping down his temple and off his chin. You frowned, concerned.

“Did I go too far, Zim?”

You sat up and met his eyes. He finally registered what you had said and coughed, looking away.

“N-no, Zim is just…  surprised.”

You smirked, licking your lips slightly and taking a deep breath.

“How you holding up, Zim?”

You asked as you straightened yourself, stretching. Zim looked away, his face level with your chest. In fact, he was close enough that you could feel his warm breath against your breasts, causing a warmth in your stomach to burn hotter, the throbbing in your pussy growing stronger. You bit your lip, suppressing a moan.

_ No, treat Zim first, then look after yourself. _

“I’m doing fine, Earthworm. I am… enjoying your actions.”

As he spoke, his eyes looked to your breasts for a split second before looking away again. You leaned in again, resuming your kisses on his neck, this time even softer and slower than before. Zim took a deep breath as you travelled up to his chin.

_ Now or never. _

You kissed upwards to the corner of his mouth, pausing. You waited with bated breath, the only sounds you could hear being your breathing and heartbeat. Then, Zim finally spoke.

“What is the matter, Earthworm? Has the cat caught your tongue?”

Zim said this with mirth and cheekiness heavy in his voice. You smirked as you moved away from Zim, who was now glaring at you.

“Trust me, no cat has ever caught my tongue. I was just worried you weren’t up for the task, Zimmy.”

You were baiting him, and judging by his eyes narrowing with his trademark “We’ll see about that” grin, he took it hook, line and sinker. His hands grabbed your hips, gripping them tightly. You gave him a coy smile, as he continued to grin in response.

“Well, I didn’t know if you were prepared for what I was about to do. You might be the great Zim, but I wonder if you’re truly prepared for this.”

You smiled wider when Zim’s eyes widened before narrowing again. One way to get Zim to do things is to question whether he can do it or not. Zim is a prideful, prideful man.

“The great Zim is ready for anything, I assure you.”

You sat up and shuffled back a bit, gesturing for Zim to follow, and surprisingly, he did, if not a bit wary of what you were about to do. You wrapped your arms around Zim, in a slightly awkward form of a hug.

“Zim, lean back and lie down on the bed.”

As you said this, you leaned forward a bit. Zim, again surprisingly, grunted slightly and actually did lie down.

“This better not be a trick, human.”

You laid down next to Zim, you raised your hand and began to gently caress his face, your touch light as a feather. Zim didn’t pull away or stiffen, but he did watch you intently.

You moved yourself so that you were on top of him, your groin hovering over his; A drop of your juice dripped onto his cock, causing Zim to hiss. You gently cupped his cheek, causing him to look at you.

“Zim?”   
“Yes, earthworm?”

You leaned in, close enough to feel his breath against your own. You lowered your eyes slowly as you leaned closer and closer.

“Zim…”

You closed the gap between the two of you, and for a second you stopped breathing. Neither of you moved for what seemed like hours, but it was merely a few seconds.

You could feel your chest and stomach burst with warmth, your heart beating heavily. You knew what the warmth in your chest meant, and you weren’t ready to experience it, not during this. Not yet.

You pulled away, opening your eyes to see Zim’s eyes wide as dinner plates. He didn’t move or say anything, he just stared straight at you with unblinking eyes. You licked your lips, suddenly self-conscious.

_ Did Zim hate it? Wait, has my kissing gone to shit? _

“Zim? You ok?”

For an agonizing minute, Zim didn’t speak, his gaze unrelenting. After not blinking at all for another minute, Zim slowly did so.

“Huh. That wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.”

Zim’s words surprised you.

“You doubted me? Ouch.”

You couldn’t help but laugh, much to Zim’s apparent confusion. Caressing his face, you leaned in.

“Wanna go again?”

Zim grunted but nodded, gazing at your lips. You cupped his cheek and pulled him in for another kiss.

This time, you moved your lips against his; Zim following along tentatively, while yours moved with deliberation and clear purpose. Zim’s were slow and unsure; a stark difference to your own. Your stomach felt like it was throwing itself around, your heart was going crazy and you began to worry that you were about to have a heart attack.

Soon enough, or rather too soon, your lungs were burning, begging for air. You both pulled away; you breathing slightly hard while Zim was breathing normally. Damn alien biology.

“This is far more different from what I’ve seen the other humans do at Hi-Skool.”

  
You chuckled. “Well, glad to know that my kisses are Zim approved.”

Zim smirked at your words, his antennae perking up. You licked your lips as you stared at them.

“Hey Zim, what are your antennae for?”

Your question threw him off guard, a confused sound escaping from him. It took a moment before he finally answered your admittedly oddball question.

“They’re the human equivalent to ears, we Irken use them for short range sensing as well, such as vibrations in the air. Why do you ask such a question, human?”

“Are they sensitive to direct touch?”

It took a minute for the question to sink in and the implication of such a question being asked in this situation. A large dark green blush tinted his face, his eyes widened and his antennae perked up and stiffened.

“What- I- human, are you suggesting that- that-”

Zim sputtered and stuttered his response, but he didn’t seem to be disgusted- rather,  he seemed to be insanely embarrassed by the mere thought of his antennae being the center of any sort of lewd action.

“I, I mean-”

You began to stutter as well, biting your lower lip and forcing the butterflies in your stomach to please, stop moving around so much oh God-

“I-If you’re cool with it, I mean, I dunno. I just figured that, that if they were sensitive to touch, that…”

You sighed.

“If you’re not comfortable about it, that’s fine. If you do want to go with it, then it’ll be on your terms, I’ll stop if you say to and if there’s anything you’re uncomfortable with or not one hundred percent about, then I won’t do it.”

Zim furrowed his brow, deep in thought for a long moment before finally answering.

“Are you sure you’ll be able to stop? Afterall, the amazing Zim is very irresistible.”

Zim smirked, but you could tell from the slight waver in his voice that he wasn’t completely confident in his answer. You sat up a bit and stared into Zim’s eyes.

“Zim, I’m being serious. I’ll only start if you want me to and I’ll stop immediately if you say so.”

Zim stared back, mulling over your words before giving you his answer.

“As long as you’re being careful, human.”

You smiled and nodded.

“I’ll be gentle with you, I promise. The safe word is “stop”, ok? When you say “stop”, I’ll stop everything immediately.”

Zim nodded and you sat up, kneeling and offering a hand to him, helping him up when he accepted, he moved back and leaned against the bed board while you crawled over, straddling him, your pussy a bit further up above Zim’s own groin. Zim hissed at the wet friction, clenching his hands. You smirked.

You cupped Zim’s face with both of your hands and leaned down, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. You both moved against one another, your hands moving from Zim’s face to behind him, bringing him closer with a hug. His chest flushed against your breasts, sending a jolt down your spine when his oddly cool, smooth skin met your own.

Zim’s inexperienced rhythm was steadily getting better, and you yelped in surprise when you felt Zim’s claws dig into you when they grabbed your butt, Zim grinned, displaying his delight in the response he elicited from you.

“G-go on, keep going- you can touch me anywhere.”

Zim squeezed your cheeks, a low moan coming from you as another delicious jolt ran down your spine straight to your core.

“Mmm… Zim…”

You moaned out, kissing Zim again, this time nibbling on his lower lip, eliciting a groan from him.

You slowly moved your hands from the nape of his neck, tracing your fingertips upwards towards the top of his head where your goal was.

Your fingers bumped the base of the antennae, twitching in response to your touch. You stopped kissing him and sat up, your breasts now in his face while his antennae was in yours. You bit your bottom lip, a grin on your face as you gently swayed your chest side to side, your nipples rubbing against Zim’s face.

“Zim, you can- you can ah, t-touch them, please?”

You arched your back, your breasts now fully against his face. He grunted in response, his hands leaving your butt to travel upwards, grabbing your mounds and squeezing them lightly. His claws dug into the soft flesh, a moan squeezing out of your lips. You heard a satisfied “heh” from Zim.

_ Glad to hear him enjoying himself _ , you thought to yourself. You gently took both antennae between your thumbs and forefingers and gently rubbed the base, causing Zim to shudder, a loud swallowing noise emitting from him.

“Zim, remember the safe word?”

“It’s “stop”.”

“Alright, good good.”

You turned your attention back to his antennae. Rubbing softly, you moved your finger up and down the appendage. It felt strange  - firm to the touch, however you had no doubt that the firmness was possibly a form of exoskeleton as a flimsy way to protect the weak appendage.

There was no hair, only smoothness that was separated with small ridges, growing smaller the further they traveled upwards until it tapered off into a sharp tip.

Zim had tried to suppress his shudders, to no avail. You looked behind yourself and saw Zim’s erect penis, swaying slightly with a bead of precum forming on the tip.

You turned back to face the antennae and continued  to rub them, travelling upwards while Zim struggled to keep himself composed. He fidgeted and whined beneath you, his hands fumbling with your breasts as you bit your lower lip to keep the low moans from spilling out from your mouth.

“Z-Zim, your-  _ hah _ \- your mouth…”

You pushed your breasts onto his lips, the right nipple catching onto his lip. He… didn't get the hint. He mumbled against your chest.

“What about my mouth?”

“... Oh right, virgin.”

You said this out loud, rolling your eyes as you moved back a bit. You cupped the underside of your breasts and lifted them up, lightly pressing them against Zim’s face.

“See the nipples? You can lick, suck and bite ‘em. You can try it, if you like.”

Zim nodded and brought his hands up again, grabbing your breasts, rubbing both your nipples with both of his “thumbs”. He leaned in close to the right one and flicked his tongue out. Despite it only just brushing against you, you shivered at the feel of his tongue darting against the sensitive flesh. You took in a sharp intake of breath.

“Don’t bite too hard, it’ll hurt too much,” You warned him, thinking about his zipper teeth, and what shape of hickey they would leave.

Zim tentatively darted his tongue out again but this time swirled around the areola, making your nipple harden and pucker at the attention. Your breath hitched at the feel of his tongue; smooth with slight ridges.

His tongue continued their ministrations, lapping at the nipple as his claw fondled the other breast. He drew the nipple into his mouth, sucking on it surprisingly gently, drawing out a long, loud mewl from you.

You returned your attention to his antennae and you began to slowly and gently rub them, moving upwards until you hit the kink in his antennae where it changed direction. Zim breathed in raggedly as you rubbed towards the tip. Your mouth curling into a lecherous smile .

_ Just like a penis, I guess the tip is the most sensitive part. _

Using your forefinger you gave the tip a light tap, Zim grunted in response.

“Did that hurt, Zim?”

“No Earthworm, it just felt strange. Usually, I don’t let anyone touch that, let alone-”

“Let alone anything else. So long as it didn’t hurt you.”

Tracing your fingers down the tip, the appendage twitched as you gently held them. You leaned forward and began to whisper.

“Zim, I’m going to lick your antennae, is that ok?”   
Zim grunted, nibbling on your nipple, another jolt going down to your wet core.

“Of course.”   
You leaned forward a bit more, moving the antenna towards your mouth. You darted you tongue out, swiping the very tip of the appendage. A shudder ripped through Zim, a strangled moan coming from him. His claws gripped tightly onto your breasts, the sharp ‘points’ digging into your flesh deliciously.

You gave a longer lick, from the point where it changes direction to the tip, this time using more than the tip of your tongue. You made a long, loud and lewd  _ “ahhhn~”  _ sound as you slowly licked him.

Zim was quickly  losing  composure, his grunts becoming frantic and his legs and feet clenching up. He had begun to sweat profusely, a light sheen coating his body giving him a shine under the light.

“(Y/N)…”

Zim panted, he had turned his head upwards to look at you from his half lidded eyes.

This had turned you on immensely, seeing Zim like this; sinful and incoherent, and caused completely by your touch. You breathed in raggedly, your mouth forming a “o” shape. Your core was throbbing at the tremble of his voice, your name on his lips.

You rubbed the base of the antenna as you resumed licking, much like you would with a actual penis. Zim groaned without restraint.

_ Oh my god, maybe I can get Zim to cum just by this. Wait. _

You smirked at that thought; a new goal, or rather, experiment now in your mind.

You returned to the antenna, this time changing tactics, you rubbed the tip and licked the base, again reminding you that this was pretty much a blowjob.

Zim bit into your right nipple, his zipper teeth causing a delicious bout of painful electricity going down your spine. Zim struggled beneath you, his pants desperate and heavy.

You wanted to grind against him, against his now squirming cock. You wanted to feel his member slide into you and squirm against your walls.

_ Ah, what should I do? Have Zim cum by antenna or in me? _

You thought to yourself, stopping all activity, much to Zim’s displeasure.

“W-Why on Irk are you stopping, reader-worm?!”

Zim quickly yelled, impatient and slightly offended that you would dare stop pleasuring him.

“Zim, do you want to have sex with me or do you want to cum from the antenna play?”

Zim grunted, impatient. For a few seconds, Zim did not answer you.

"I... I want to be inside you, reader worm."

He said in a low, whiny voice. His eyes had darkened considerably, he was glaring at you despite what he said.

You lowered yourself a bit, your face now level with Zim's face. You leaned in and gave Zim a soft kiss. He reciprocated eagerly, gripping your rear end tightly.  The kiss intensified as you both bit each other's lips, your teeth mashing against each other.

Zim thrusted his hips upward, his cock brushing against your ass. You both groaned at the friction. You stopped, pressing your foreheads together. Zim went in for another kiss, but you moved away, giggling like a lovesick schoolgirl. Though, to be fair, you kind of are one.

"Zim... Jesus fuck Zim...."

You breathed out, your voice hoarse. Between your legs was absolutely drenched; it ran down your thighs, soaking Zim's lower half. Things were getting more than a little heated and very quickly at that. Soon enough, one of you would finish.

You took a deep breath to steady yourself, looking straight into Zim's eyes.

"How do you want to take me? Do you want to take the lead or do you want me to be in control?"

You whispered, pressing your forehead against his again, your foreheads slipped slightly thanks to the slick sheen of sweat that had coated your forehead. You giggled at the whiny noise coming from Zim. He glared at you, before smiling smugly.

"As much as I'd love to snatch control from you, the amazing, incredibly considerate Zim has seen fit to allow you to take the reins for this."

Zim was extremely smug as he said this, a lopsided smirk stretched out on his face. You saw through his bullshit, but couldn't help but chuckle at his bravado.

"So, you want me to take the lead? Alright, I'm gonna need you to lie on your back. I'll take it from there."

Zim laid down as you moved off of him, contemplating your next move.

_ I do want to atleast give Zim's cock a good taste, but he looks like he's close to finishing, and I'm not too far off myself. _

You bit your lip as you looked down at Zim's crotch. His cock was very active; the head leaking precum, the beads running down the base in a way that made you want to treat Zim's cock like a lollipop.

Zim looked at your legs, taking notice for the first time the wetness between your legs. He quirked his eyebrow.

"Did you wet yourself?"

_ Oh sweet fucking Jesus. _ You burst into laughter, unable to control yourself as you snorted. You took a few deep breaths to calm yourself before answering.

"Hahaha, no Zim, no, That's - that's arousal. I'm horny as hell right now. That wetness is pretty much lube."

It probably wasn't the best explanation, certainly not the most accurate one but Zim understood what you meant and your head was too cloudy and warm to really think of a better explanation.

Zim caught you off guard, however, when his claw tips brushed your pussy. He gently spread your pussy lips and peered into your sopping wet cunt.

You moaned at his touch, gasping for air. Zim cocked his head to the side as he moved his fingers around, exploring your core.

"Z-Zim -  _ ah~ _ "

You moaned wantonly, not a care in the world as Zim played with your folds, lifting the hood revealing your pulsing clit.

"What on Irk is this?"

"That's - that's a clitoris.  _ Fuck, yes~" _

You threw your head back, Zim lightly poked the nub, watching your reactions.

"And what is it for, exactly?"

"It's - fuck, you can't ask me these questions when toying with me!"

Your thighs had clenched themselves together, Zim's hand still between them. Zim mouth was set in a smug grin.

"And why is that, human?"

You panted as he continued tracing your slit, his pointer claw locating and circling your hole, lightly dipping the very tip inside but teasing you as he quickly left. You groaned.

"Oh my god - Zim, I swear to, to all that's holy -"

You were extremely sensitive down there when things were getting hot and heavy, and right now was no exception. And now, Zim knew that.

Zim dug his knuckle into your clit, the roughness sending a jolt down your spine leaving a delicious tingle. You bit your bottom lip as you rocked your hips against his hand.

You looked at Zim’s face and if you could die from smug exposure, you would have exploded along with the entire plant. Zim was not attempting to hide how he felt about making you moan, making you weak to his touch. His smile said a million words.

“Z-Zim, if - if you keep this up - I’ll - I’ll -”

You stuttered as you tried to warn Zim you were dangerously close to finishing. The fire in your stomach was going insane and twisting itself, the pressure in your core building up quickly to the point of pain.

“You’ll what, (Y/N)-worm?”

You opened your mouth to reply but gasped loudly when Zim slowly inserted his finger into your entrance, sliding in easily thanks to how wet you were. He rubbed against your walls slowly, getting a feel for how you felt on the inside.

You threw your head back as you felt your stomach coil tightly, feeling like it was strangling itself before it uncoiled itself just as fast. You felt your thighs go weak, a “pins and needles” feeling washing over them. Your head felt light, your vision fading to white like static.

A shattering wave washed over you, white noise filling your ears as you felt your pussy quiver as a fire trailed down your stomach and through your core, your inner thighs drenched. Your mouth was open in a large “o” shape, a loud almost scream-like moan escaping you and filling the room.

You relaxed your rigid posture, the aftershocks of your climax making your head feel heavy and hazy. Zim removed his finger from your sopping core and sniffed them, before wiping his hand clean on the bed. You breathed in deeply, shuddering as you wiped your forehead as you bent down a bit.

“Holy fuck, that was… Thats was great…”

You breathed out, twitching slightly. Zim smugly smiled, pleased with himself. You untucked your knees, sitting on the side, one leg hanging off the side of the bed. You bit your lip.

“Give me a few times, I need to - I need to rest.”

“What just happened?”

You looked at Zim, confused for a for few seconds before you realised that Zim was gloating.

“I just, I just orgasmed.”

You both stared at each other for a few seconds before you laughed, your words sinking in..Zim’s face broke into a smug smile, his eyes closing. You laughed even more.

“I - I didn’t think I’d finish so soon, or first for that matter. You know how to use those fingers, Zim.”

You laughed again, stretching yourself out and working out a kink in your back. You sighed in relief as your back relaxed.

Despite your orgasm, you still wanted more. You wanted to ride Zim until your mind was numb to the rest of the world.

_ Jesus, I’m horny as hell. _

You thought to yourself, you felt like you could go another round which was good, you hadn’t had your fill of Zim yet. You smiled widely.

Zim was still laying down, but had propped himself up somewhat with his elbows and was looking at you with a questioning gaze, watching you intently. You lazily waved your hand to the side.

“I’m fine, people sometimes get a little tired after, you know.”

You gestured to your groin and thighs, Zim nodded slowly. You looked at Zim’s crotch, he was still hard and raring to go.

“Readyfor the grand  _ fuckin’  _ finale?” You asked crudely, crawling over and swinging your right leg over him straddling him, your slit was just above his cock. Zim grunted as he watched you with needy eyes.

“Of course I am human. Irkens have twice the stamina as your puny race, we do not tire out as easily.”

You could tell from his matter of fact tone that he wasn’t trying to do dirty talk, he was just being factual with a side order of  _ I.S.C _ , aka Irken Superiority Complex.

You gently gripped Zim’s shaft, holding firmly as he squirmed against you. You honestly could stare at Zim’s dick for hours; the way it was effectively a tentacle intrigued and amazed you, even more so that it moved like one too. You looked into Zim’s eyes.

“Remember the safe word?”   
“It’s still ‘Stop’.”

You smiled and slowly lowered yourself, you slid Zim’s head against your slit, rubbing him on your clit. You both groaned at the friction.

“You - You ready Zim?”

“I’m always ready.”

You brought his cock back to your entrance and slowly, almost torturously, lowered yourself onto him, his cock easily sliding in. You both moaned loudly as you took his entirety in you.

You stayed seated on his lap for a few seconds, getting used to the feeling of Zim’s cock actively squirming inside you. It was a unique and insanely arousing feeling;as if Zim was searching for the deepest and most intimate parts of you.

Zim was a panting mess beneath you, his eyes were half lidded and cross eyed and his mouth was a drunken lopsided smile. His hands had gripped the bed sheets tightly. You sighed as you rolled your hips side to side, grinding against Zim. A strangled moan ripped through his throat.

“H-human…!”   
Zim whined, your hips had ceased their actions and you leaned forward a bit, bracing yourself on the bed as you lifted yourself, you moaned as you felt Zim’s cock slide out.

“Z-Zim, are you - are you still -  _ haaah~ -  _ still good to go?”

You wanted to make sure, above everything else, that Zim was ok and that he was enjoying himself. Zim looked at you, his eyes were dark with lust and annoyance.

“Just - Just move already!”

That was all you needed to hear from Zim. You slammed your hips down. Zim arched his back as both your hips met with a wet slap. You breathed out as you slowly rode him, you breathing becoming more ragged.

Zim grabbed your hips, not caring for his claws as they dug in. He thrusted upwards, hissing loudly and his eyes screwed shut.

“Human…!”

Zim called out, his voice strained as he tried to ram you, but his inexperience was showing. It wasn’t a smooth thrust and it broke the pace.

“Z - Zim, try - try using your - your hands!”

Zim, despite your lack of direction, understood what you meant. He gripped your hips, slamming you down onto him, causing you to see stars as the pace got quicker and harder.

“Oh - Oh God yes, Zim -”

Your hands were now splayed out on Zim’s smooth chest, your nails raking his skin but not hard enough to cause pain or leave marks. You held onto each other as you grinded against one another.

“Spank me!”

“E-eh?!”

“H - here! Spank - Spank me here!”

You grabbed Zim’s hands and moved them down to your rear. You fell forward a bit and leaned against Zim’s chest with your right hand. Zim lightly tapped your right cheek, confused at your request.

“What?”

You slowed down a bit, throwing Zim off the rhythm. He made an annoyed grunt, glaring at you. You ignored his glare for the moment.

“Like - like slapping. Slap me there!”

You gestured to your ass and Zim understood what you were asking for. He obliged, giving a light spank. You gasped at the light sting, grinding against him.

“H-harder~”

You begged, need heavy in your voice. Zim had the smuggest grin on his face, watching you beg. Again he spanked you, this time harder, hard enough to leave a red mark and a sharper sting in his wake.

“A-again! Harder!”

Zim again did as you asked and he spanked you at the right level, causing you to whimper above him. Zim laughed.

“Haaahahaha! Yes puny hyoo-man! Whimper and beg for the mighty Zim!”

You slowed down your bounces to a torturously slow pace, earning a whine from Zim. Perhaps it was a bit cruel, but you low key wanted to show Zim who was in charge here. Or atleast, who was in charge  _ right now _ .

“Oh? What was that Zim?”

You smiled sickeningly sweetly at Zim. He glared at you as you picked up the pace once more.

You panted together; the wet, slick sounds of skin slapping together echoing through the room. You began to feel the familiar coiling feel of your orgasm begin in your loins.

“Z-Zim, are you - are you close to finishing?”

You breathed out, your voice barely a whisper as you grabbed your left breast and squeezed moderately roughly. Zim spanked you in response, bringing a moan out of you.

“I - I can feel the end, (Y/N)!”

A distant memory came into your head, back in 9th grade Zim and Dib argued about something, but it ended with Zim declaring that the genetic compatibility of humans and Irkens were practically non-existent unless Irken technology was used to help. This memory reminded you that there was no (natural) way of getting pregnant from Zim, which left you with a burning thought.

_ I can get creampied. _

With this thought alone, you could have generated enough electricity to power the city if you both were connected to a conductor. It got you bouncing on Zim’s cock as if it was about to go out of style, your breasts bouncing in sync.

Zim noticed your enthusiasm immediately and met your energetic bounces as fast as he could, using his hands to propel your hips down faster and harder, his cock buried deep inside you. It positively pulsed inside of you, the squirming cock had gotten frantic in it’s movements.

“Zim~”

You moaned lewdly, the pressure building up inside you as you rode him frantically. Zim grunted as he spanked you, your flesh rippling. You threw your head back, moaning loudly.

“I - I want you to finish inside of me!”

_ I really want the cream fucking pie! _

You thought to yourself, your mind becoming hazy and heavy, a low burn ignited in your stomach as each thrust drew you closer and closer to the edge.

“Fuck, God yes - Zim…!”

A particularly hard thrust sent you falling, and you only just caught yourself from crushing Zim by your elbows. You propped yourself up before you nearly fell forward again, laughing this time.

Zim ignored you, continuously slamming you onto his cock, his eyes needy and his breathing harsh as he focused purely on you. You raked your fingers down his chest, this time hard enough to leave dark green nail markings. He hissed in response, his head thrown back into the pillow as his back arched forward.

Both of you became frantic as you both felt your ends coming fast. You felt like earth had slowed down as you dug your nails into Zim’s chest. You core pulsed as sweat dripped down your chest, your heart pounding as your breathing only intensified.

“(Y/N), I - I’m about to-”

You understood Zim immediately, you were about to cum with him. You felt like you were about to combust, your head full of static and bliss as you grew closer and closer to your finish.

“Zim~”

You drew his name out slowly and loudly, you face showing nothing but pure pleasure. Zim lost himself in a frenzy, you could see in his eyes an intense hunger as they narrowed.

You felt your stomach coil tightly, your legs clenched around Zim’s hips and your toes curled, you took a deep breath as the feeling washed over you.

“O - Oh fuck Zim - I’m gonna-”

_ “Ngahhh!” _

Zim cut you off, an animalistic groan ripping through him as he gripped your hips so tightly that you felt for sure that he had punctured flesh. He jerked his hips forward harshly and a spurt of warmth filled your pussy and dripped out of you, bringing you over the edge as Zim pumped his load into you.

A wave flushed over you, overwhelming your senses as static filled your ears and your vision faded, the two of you moaning together filled the room as you both lost yourselves in your bliss.You both stayed there for a moment, panting as the aftershocks of orgasm washed over you.

You felt wet warmth pool out of you and onto Zim’s groin, another wave washing over you as you felt your senses come back, the air cooling you off somewhat. You felt tired and sticky, but damn did you feel good. Real good.

You slowly lifted yourself off, Zim’s cock sliding out of you, it had become soft and limp and no longer squirmed. Cum dripped out of your cunt onto his cock, fatigue washing over you as you got off of Zim and laid down next to him. 

 

You turned your head to look at Zim; panting loudly, eyes closed. A bead of sweat trailed down his forehead onto the pillow. You smiled, in your eyes Zim honestly was beautiful, he had this energy and glow about him that you couldn’t describe.

“I hope you enjoyed yourself?”

You asked, curious on what he would say. Zim opened one of his eyes to look at you and for a moment did not answer. He finally sighed, a small pleased smile on his face.

“You were… adequate. You exceeded my expectations.”

You laughed, fist bumping him. Your arms were sore and tired, and so were your legs. Your arms fell back down, causing the bed to jump somewhat.

“I live to not disappoint. I’m glad you liked it. I… I really enjoyed myself.”

You said this blushing, thinking of the slow and sensual foreplay that led up to this. It caused a warm feeling to spread through your chest, but you bit your lip, trying to quell those feelings.

_ No, that won’t happen. Never will. _

Zim hadn’t given much thought to what you said, rolling over to face you fully. You rolled over too, curious.

“... Thank you, (Y/N)-worm.”

Zim said this sincerely, catching you off guard completely. You smiled and chuckled softly, shaking your head.

“No, no - it’s fine. I had fun, you had fun - we don’t need to thank each other, I think.”

You looked back at Zim, his magenta eyes drooping down somewhat. Zim looked exhausted. You yawned, also feeling exhausted.

“Is… is it cool if I sleep here? For the night? We can share the bed, if you’re cool with that.”

The words spewed from your mouth before you could stop them. Zim shrugged.

“Sure, I only need a few hours before I’m fully recharged.”

You quirked your eyebrow, laughing.

“You Irkens are  _ so  _ weird.”

You bent down and grabbed the quilt at the end of the bed, quickly covering the both of your bodies. The cold was beginning to settle on your skin.

“Thank God it’s Friday, huh?”

Zim laughed, shuffling a bit and grabbing the quilt, getting into a more comfortable position.

“Good night, Zim.”

You leaned in and kissed Zim’s forehead without much thought, but Zim didn’t say anything in response to it. He only yawned out a small “good night” before his snores filled the room which had dimmed somewhat.

You turned onto your back, thinking to yourself. You had fun, it was good sex and it was with Zim, so why did you feel… off? You didn’t regret sleeping with Zim, the furthest thing from it actually. So what was that odd, heavy feeling in your chest?

_ Oh, who cares? Let's not dwell on that, just had sex with an alien, I took one for humanity and I’m effectively the first human ever to have sex with an Irken,  _ You thought triumphantly with a smile. You turned yourself around to face Zim, closing your eyes with a smile.

_ Good night, Zim. _

\----

Oh my god it’s finally over. I want to give to give a HUGE shout out to 5 people, Amy (who got me off my ass and started to write again), raunchyandpaunchy (my amazing beta who put up with my awful rough draft of this), PhilipJFry aka Jojo Kujo (who giving some amazing motivation) and LostInTheThicket (for also giving amazing motivation). The last three are AO3 writers here, go check them out!

This took far too long to write. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this- it’s been four years since I’ve posted, or finished a fanfiction, I hope it was decent, especially since it’s the first reader fic I’ve ever written. I also hope Zim is believable and in character. And that I’m not the only with with headcanons about Irken erogenous areas lol.

Also, I think this says without going, but don't read any of my previous fanfics on FF.Net, they're  _ years _ old and no longer represent my writing. I can actually write an entire paragraph, for one thing. I've also uploaded this onto my FF.Net, Zangoose Ninja, if you'd like, follow me there!

I think that’s all for now, thank you again for reading this fic and the author’s note, and I’m thinking about writing a sequel to this, I have a few ideas in my mind for this. Tell me what you think!


	2. Captain, We Have Lift Off.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Zim. If I knew you were going to be this goddamn thirsty…"

  
You rolled your eyes as Zim peered down the hallway, his paranoid eyes narrowing as he looked for any human. Luckily for the both of you, there was no one wandering around, especially a hall monitor. Zim groaned impatiently as he swiftly turned towards you, his eyes needy.

  
"I know not of this, 'thirst' that Zim supposedly has, ”Zim whispered loudly, turning to glance towards the hall. He snarled as he spotted a hall monitor walking down the hall, only to walk into the girl's bathroom “Unlike half of your planet, I stay hydrated! And I told you to prepare yourself for today, did you not understand the message I sent you last night?!"

  
.

  
"Fuckin' excuse me? Zim, you sent Gir, there was no message unless you want to go to the taco rave that's happening."

 

"What?" Zim turned towards you, the confusion on his face giving to comprehension as your words sunk in. Zim facepalmed and pinched his… well, pinched where the bridge of his nose would be. You could only scoff.

  
"Exactly."

  
Zim cursed in Irken under his breath as he turned back around, his eyes darting and suddenly widening. Without any warning, Zim grabbed your hand and began to sprint towards the boy's bathroom, dragging you along.

  
"Listen, Earth filth, I set up a grand scheme just to get us some privacy, you had better be grateful that I still need to keep my disguise as a human up."

  
He growled under his breath as he kicked the door of the boy's bathroom open, a loud BANG echoing through the halls as it slammed into the wall. You rolled your eyes, following him through the door.

  
"So, th- "

  
"- There is no excursion on today. The humans are being sent to the city as a distraction."

  
He cut in without a care for what you were about to say as he walked to the furthest cubicle. Your face twisted in disgust at the smell of the bathroom.

  
_God, not even the girl's bathroom smells this bad. Wait, he doesn't think that-?_

  
"We're not going to have a quickie in the school toilets, are we? Please say no," you half asked, half begged.

 

Zim gagged harshly as he slammed the cubicle door open and walked in briskly, with you following, albeit reluctantly. Zim slapped his hand on a bathroom tile as the door closed behind you, a light flashing as he did. A loud, mechanical click was heard, the echo resonating through the room. Soon after a loud hum filled the silence. You raised your brow as Zim grinned at you maniacally.

  
"The great Zim would never settle for a… bathroom tryst. I'm far, far above that. We're going back to my lab to… take care of things."

  
He looked away with a dark shade of green dusting his cheeks. You smirked as you leaned a bit towards him, the height difference between you allowed to you show off a bit of your bust to… further stimulate him. He caught onto your action immediately, growling.  
  
"If it wasn't for your vile, animalistic behavior this past couple of days I wouldn't have to grovel for this, this sweet release!"

  
You only gave him another raised brow and an awkward smile, trying to figure out what he was talking about. It had been hot this past couple of days, so like most girls (you say most because of Gaz), you wore a little less, mostly singlets and shorts. Nothing too risqué.

  
Well, apparently seeing your legs (perhaps it was your ankles? Or maybe your shoulders?) caused Zim a great deal of stress, of the sexual kind. You couldn't believe it.

  
"Are… Are you serious…?"

 

"The amazing Zim does not joke about such serious matters, (Y/n)-worm."

  
And, like so many times when you couldn't believe it, he was being genuine, one hundred percent serious. Sometimes, you couldn't believe what came out of Zim's mouth. You rolled your eyes again.

  
Ever since you became "friends with benefits", you and Zim were having sex semi-regularly. As such, it usually happened at your house, when your parents weren't around, or at Zim's house, when Gir wasn't around. It wasn't without its issues (especially because you were fucking the King of Issues, Zim), but for the most part, you were harmonious, or as harmonious as you could get when associating yourself with Zim.

  
But occasionally, an issue would occur where Zim would… jump the gun too quickly, so to speak, and get too impatient when setting up a time and place, like right now.

  
"Honestly Zim, learn how to send a text something, that's at least more reliable than Gir."

  
He didn't say anything in response to you as the toilet began to disassemble itself. A flash of recognition ran through your mind suddenly, the words tumbling out of your mouth.

  
"A teleporter?"

  
Zim grinned in pride before he answered smugly.

  
"I see that even an inferior human's mind can comprehend something as complex as a teleporter. Just as well my - Eh, what are you again?"

  
"Friend with benefits."

  
"My friend with benefits is at the very least somewhat knowledgeable, more than the common earth-scum that inhabit this fffffilthy disgusting, loathsome planet."

  
You tutted to yourself as he continued ranting to himself. If it wasn't for the fact that you've been hanging out with him for years and were used to his often demeaning and highly derogatory rants, you might have taken offense at his words. But alas, you felt nothing for his insulting words and instead ignored him in favor of the teleporter in front of you. You gulped.

  
"Your teleporter won't accidentally kill us, right?"

  
Your slightly uneasy question snapped Zim out of his rambling. He glared at you before he answered.

  
"You think I would build something faulty, earth-worm?"

 

"No." _Yes._

  
Zim huffed indignantly, turning back towards the teleporter and began to type on the keyboard, inputting a command you couldn't see.

  
"Yes, it's safe; the chance of death is a minuscule 0.0001 percent chance."

  
_Oh, sweet fuckin' Jesus._

  
The humming was no longer there, the only sounds in the bathroom were you, Zim and a dripping sound echoing through the room. With a satisfied noise, Zim stopped typing and a light turned on, the humming resuming.

 

"This will take us straight to my lab, from there we will have until the "excursion" - He made quotation marks using his fingers and a mocking tone was used- "is officially over -"

  
"Which is ‘till way past the end of the skool day and since I'm going to assume that you've taken care of the question of, "Where is Zim and (Y/N)?", we've got a fair amount of time on our hands to have fun,"You finished off, head turning to look at Zim as you placed your hands on your hips with a satisfied smirk. Zim grumbled at your interruption but nodded.

  
"Yes, effectively. You catch on fast. Now, grab onto me and let's go, it smells awful here."

  
And without even so much as a warning, he pressed a button as you hurriedly grabbed his forearm, hoping that would be enough. A bright light enveloped the two of you, transporting you both.

  
\-----

  
You both materialized safely in Zim's lab, much to your relief; you had all your bits and pieces attached to you. You stretched as you walked off the teleportation pad with Zim, who made sure to always be one or two steps ahead of you. You lightly scoffed, rolling your eyes.

  
"So, where we fuckin'?" You asked crudely, a large lecherous grin making its way onto your face as you heard a splutter from ahead of you. Despite the borderline excruciatingly painful air of, _I'm superior to you in every way and I'm never less than perfect_ that he's shrouded himself in when it comes to sex Zim is easy to fluster, and thanks to your keen eye you know exactly what to say.  


Zim recovered quick however with a cough, he turned to face you with both hands clasped behind his back, all professional looking.  


"I haven't decided on where we will spend the next few hours together - I was going to ask you of your thoughts, Earth-worm."  


You raised a brow at his stiffness (hah!) -  he was being overly straightforward and stoic, almost to a comical degree. You crossed your arms as you stepped towards him, looking at him under your lashes with a sultry look donning your face.

  
"Well, what are you feeling? What do you want?"

  
Zim gulped loudly as his eyes widened, watching you slowly bring a hand towards his chest, tracing a circle with one finger on his chest lazily. The delicious shade of dark green returned to his cheeks, much to your delight; you loved that shade of green on him, it gave you a rush knowing that you could cause such a blush.

  
"I - I -"

  
Zim sputtered at first, his breath somewhat uneven but again he regained his composure quickly once again.

  
"That thing where - where you use your mouth…"

  
You hummed, understanding him once the word "mouth" was said. You had introduced Zim to the wonderful idea of a blowjob a couple of weeks ago and even gave him one, since then he would sometimes stare at your mouth with wonder during lunch time. You smiled at him with half-lidded eyes, gazing at him.

  
"A blowjob?"

  
You answered him in a low suave voice. Zim nodded with a glare and a blush.

  
You looked around the lab, looking for somewhere to sit down and kneel comfortably before your eyes fell on something even better than a chair.

  
"Hey - is that operational?"

  
\---

  
Zim's ship was a beautiful masterpiece of technology, and he took care of it like every other teen boy with his first car. Only, it's a spaceship that has been outfitted with weapons that could cause major damage to whatever Zim decided to attack.

  
Zim had upgraded his ship many times over the years, as he grew so did the ship essentially. According to Dib, when Zim first came here it could barely with 2 skool children and was cramped when more than one person was in it, now it could 3 full grown adults in it and then some.

  
When you first pointed out the ship, Zim was confused and even pointed out a chair nearby which you had missed… Until you said _"_ No, I wanna go to space _"_. Then, realisation dawned on his face as he realised what you planned on doing. He coughed behind his fist and mumbled "yes" to your question and walked briskly to his ship. You openly marvelled at his ship, sometimes due to everyday interaction and skool you would occasionally forget that despite Zim being a bit of a goof, he and his race was quite a bit more technologically advanced than your race, to the point where Zim's favourite insult of "puny humans" rang some truth. Compared to the Irkens, Humans were cavemen.

  
Or maybe not, Dib's dad had helped human technology improve in leaps and bounds ever since he became a scientist.

  
You shook your head, ignoring your thoughts and focused on Zim as he opened the ship door and beckoned you to follow him inside of it. You both climbed in and sat next to each other, Zim obviously in the passenger seat. For a minute, you both sat in the quiet, comfortable. You turned and looked at Zim.

  
"So, you're sure you want to do this? I'll help clean up afterward if you are."

  
'I'm sure earth-worm, just buckle up. Your pathetic human body might not be able to withstand space's gravitational pull once we begin to leave Earth's atmosphere."

  
You looked around your seat, looking for a seatbelt. You became extremely concerned when you found none.

  
"Zim, there's uh, there's no seat belt."

  
Zim smirked as he glanced at you, turning the ship on and grabbing onto the steering stick.

  
"That's because there is no need for one."

  
You felt your stomach drop, your face paled as you gripped onto your seat for dear life.

  
"Zim, if we fuckin' die I'm going to kill you!"

  
He didn't bother to answer you as the ship took off, with you screaming while Zim laughed his trademark evil laugh. The ship flew up, zooming past the now open roof into the sky, past the clouds. The sky slowly turned from the rather ominous dull orange to black. You stopped screaming as you looked out of the ship's windows, staring into Space, literally.

  
You were in space.  
You were in space.  
_You were in fucking space._

 

"Holy… holy shit…"

  
You breathed out, leaning forward and looking into the emptiness of space. You felt your body lurch forward, no longer sitting down but floating towards the window. Well, it wasn't empty, not exactly. You could see the stars glimmering in the vast darkness of space. Your face was no longer pale, and you felt like you were so happy that you could float.

  
Well, technically… you were floating, somewhat. Your hair fanned out lazily, you pushed it away from your face and watched in amazement as you saw from the reflection of the window the hair floated away.

  
Zim grunted, snapping you out of your thoughts. Zim was rubbing his antennae, his face scrunched up in pain. He glared at you.

  
"You and your insufferably loud voice!"

  
"You weren't complaining a couple of nights ago."

  
Zim scoffed. You leaned forward  and pushed his hands away, clasping his antennae in both of your hands. You were unused to feeling so… so light, like a feather.

  
"Allow me. I can do that."

  
You rubbed both of his antennae, Zim slowly relaxing into your touch with a content sigh. You both stayed there for a minute, enjoying each other's company. After a while, Zim brushed your hands away, with an unreadable expression on his face.

  
"… So, about our time."

  
You rolled your eyes, leaning back into your seat. Truth be told, you hadn't expected a thanks from Zim of all people, but you wouldn't mind it if he at least acknowledged your efforts.

  
Hah! Zim saying thank you would probably kill him.

  
"What's with the gravity here? I'm gripping my seat so I don't float. Shit's cool."

  
Zim had a look of confusion before realisation hit his face like a baseball bat to the knee cap, he looked down where he was sitting and realised that he too, was floating. He made an annoyed grunt as he went back to the control panel and pressed a button. With that, the magic was dropped, literally. You felt the weight of your body again, your hair dropped, and you no longer had to grip your seat until your knuckles were white. Zim fell onto his seat with an _oof_.

  
"The gravity drive was shut off," Zim grumbled, not really looking at anything. He seemed to be lost in thought. You laid a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at you.

  
"I'm ready when you are."

  
His mouth formed a smirk and he understood what you meant. Slowly, your hand on his shoulder crept to the back of his neck and you sat up, swinging a leg over his lap. You sat down gently on his lap with a flirty smile and with your other hand, traced the bottom of his chin with one finger lazily towards you, tilting his face up.

  
You both leaned in, your lips connecting with a hunger. You both kissed each other roughly, with energy you both battled for dominance as your tongue swiped his bottom lip.  
Kissing Zim was like a game, you were the one to always ask for entrance, always the one on the defence. Zim never once asked to enter your mouth, you were the one to grovel for entrance. The dynamic you had with Zim was very much a Dom/sub dynamic, mainly due to Zim's ego. However, you liked being the sub, being the one to ask and beg. It was unique, strange.

  
Zim tongue brushed against your own, giving you permission. You moaned softly as his tongue wrapped around yours, a trait known only to the Irken. Its hardened texture felt divine, rubbing against your softer, squishier tongue.  Neither of you wanted to give into each other, even though the two of you knew the outcome, where you would submit with a wistful moan and he would chuckle, feeling victorious from his triumph over you.

  
Soon enough, Zim had won your "competition". You melted into his kiss as he snaked his arms around your waist, his claw tips digging into your flesh. A groan came from Zim as he pulled you down, flushing you against his chest. You broke apart for a few frenzied seconds, yanking your shirt up frantically you threw it somewhere over the chair and resumed kissing Zim.

  
You were both engrossed in each other, not realising that your phone was ringing, _The Big Ship_ playing and getting louder by the second. Finally, the vibrations against your hip tore your attention from Zim and you reached into your pocket. You looked at the screen as you pulled it out and sighed.

  
"It's Dib, shut up for a minute."

  
You placed a finger on Zim's lips before you swiped to answer, not giving Zim a chance to argue.

  
"Hey Dib, what's up?"

  
"(Y/N)! Thank God you're okay! Zim is up to something, he's put everyone into the skool buses on an excursion-" you could hear the mocking tone in his voice and saw Zim face contorted with anger. You shook your head no with a frown, trying to keep Zim quiet.

  
"Yeah, It's just me and him right now. We're sitting at class, Mrs Bitters had to step out, Principal called her to his office. Zim's just sitting down, staring at the blackboard, has his weird smile on his face, you know the one."

  
Of course, he did, he spent every waking moment of his later elementary skool years and all of middle skool watching his every move, he knew Zim's crazy behavior and how he'd most likely react to any situation. You could he Dib growl on the other side of the line.

  
"That slimy alien is plotting something, I just know-"

  
"I gotta go Dib, Mrs. Bitters is down the hallway. If anything, else happens, I'll text you."

  
You hung up on him before he could answer, removing your finger from Zim's lips. He gave you a satisfied smirk.

  
"I didn't realise you were willing to lie for me, (name)-worm."

  
"Don't get used to it, pal."

  
Zim's smirk stayed on his face as he looked down from your face to chest, taking in the view of your breasts. Today you were wearing a plain grey sports bra, nothing fancy. You tended to favour comfort over looks when it came to your underwear. Zim's hands went to your back, gripping the bra clasp.

  
…  
"Zim?"  


"Hang on."

  
…  
"Seriously, I can do-"  


"Don't undermine me, earth worm!"

  
…  
"Jesus Christ…"

 

You rolled your eyes and pulled back a bit. Zim rolled his eyes and groaned, not pleased. Using one hand, you undid the bra and smirked, waving the bra in front of his still annoyed but astonished face.

  
"Took me a full day to learn how to pull that off."

  
At this, Zim scoffed. "Maybe if you earthlings learned how to make proper clothes-"

  
"Zim, shut up and touch me."

  
Zim snapped his eyes back to you and lifted his hands, grabbing your breasts, his grip a little tight. Zim cocked his mouth upwards, cocky as he heard your moan.

  
"Remember (Y/N)-worm, you don't get to make the orders, I do."

  
He squeezed your breasts with vigor, you bit your bottom lip and looked at Zim under half-lidded eyes.

  
"Uh-huh."

  
Your hands went to his head, slipping them under the wig trying not to have it fall off, you traced the base of his antennae, they twitched at your touch. You could hear a low moan coming from Zim.

  
"H-Human, that… the blowjob…"

  
You chuckled a bit, dropping your hands to your chest, waving Zim's own hands away.

 

"Alright, I hear ya loud and clear- spread your legs a bit."

  
With that, you lowered yourself from the seat, looking behind you as you tried to manoeuvre your way down and not hit the control panel. Zim spread his legs a it as you kneeled in front of him, placing your hands on the side of his knees. Zim gripped the seat edges, watching you. You glanced up.

  
"Don't pull my hair too hard or too fast, okay? Just tug it, not yank it."

  
Zim nodded his head as you looked back down, your eye level with his crotch. Sitting up a bit, you traced your fingertips up the outer thighs, pulling Zim's tunic up with them. Grasping both the bands of his pants and his underwear, pulling them down slowly, you gazed at Zim under lustful eyes with a small, flirty smile.

  
You looked down as you reached Zim's feet, gazing at his groin and… seeing seeing a wet slit. Your eyes widened a bit in shock, but you said nothing, realising that Zim wasn’t quite, ah, ready to show himself yet.

  
_I wonder…_

  
Your hands moved up his legs, going from tracing with the fingertips to the hands sliding against the thigh, you leaned in and kissed the inner thigh of his leg. You heard Zim hiss in response, his hands gripping the seat's edges.

  
You kissed your way upwards, emulating what you had seen in porn, but usually, the genders were reversed. Pushing Zim's legs apart a bit more as you reached his groin, you could see slight wetness seeping through the slit and the very tip of his cock was peeking out. You looked up at Zim with a lazy smile, noticing the gorgeous blush on his cheeks, the way his mouth was open and panting, a small streak of drool coming from his mouth and the way his half-lidded eyes looked at you with such an intensity and yet, weakness…

  
It left you feeling insanely hot, a fire igniting in your stomach. You felt a coil wrap inside of you, winding tightly. Your pussy throbbed. You loved it, you loved the way Zim looked right now. The fact that you were the cause of it made you feel light headed.

  
"Fuck me, you're beautiful."

  
You told Zim, you felt like you had to, felt like he needed to know that you personally found him to be so beautiful right now as he looked at you with want. God, you loved it, it felt like it could intoxicate you, the way his eyes looked; the way it could show that amount of feeling through his human contacts was amazing.

  
You looked back at Zim's groin and could see some more of his cock come to greet you. You leaned again and kissed the tip, a shudder rippling through Zim. You kissed down his slit and licked upwards, swirling your tongue around Zim's cock. Zim groaned above you, his hands now reaching for your head, threading their fingers into your hair.

  
You enveloped what was out and sucked on his cock lightly, flicking your tongue out and licking the very tip. A strangled groan was all the warning you need as the rest of Zim's cock slid out, fully erect. You moved away just in time, with a giggle you looked back at Zim.

  
"Looks like someone's eager to see me."

  
You leaned back down and flicked the cock head with your tongue, pleased to see a bead of precum appearing. Wasting no time, you gripped the base, his cock squirming somewhat.  
Oh god, yeah that thing moves, Jesus this might feel weird.

  
Feeling a little worried for your throat, you kissed the tip, feeling it move a bit inside your mouth, pushing against your front teeth.

 

_Does this thing have a mind of its own or can Zim control it?_

  
Pushing that thought aside, you shrugged and opened your mouth and slid Zim's penis down your mouth, stopping when you felt the tip touch the back, squirming a bit more when it felt the heat and wetness of its surroundings. You felt a little tense as you felt his cock wave against the wall of your throat.

  
_I swear, if Zim rips my throat out with his dick…_  You slowly got used to the feel of Zim's tentacle cock move around, slowly as if it got used to where it was, it slowed to a near stop, only twitching every few seconds. Relieved that you wouldn't be caused any harm, you slowly slid down, enveloping more of his cock. You managed to get about half way through before your gag reflex kicked in. But you managed to get few inches and a bit down, so you were proud of yourself.

  
Using your hand to slowly pump the base, you began to slowly bob your head up and down at a steady pace, starting slowly before picking up speed. Zim gasped above you, one hand now gripping the seat, while the other held onto your head.

  
"(Y/N)…!" He groaned out your name, his voice a needy, whiny rasp, a stark difference from his usual proud screech. Like everything else, you loved the sound of it. It filled you with pride, knowing that you were the only human - maybe the only being - to have ever seen Zim like this, and to be the reason for it.

 

A low hum escaped you, pleased with how your name tumbled from his lips, and slowly your throat adjusted to his length, accepting the entirety of his cock. Zim wasn't small by any means, standing at a proud 7 inches, he was larger than the average male, or rather, human.

 

You knew the exact length because, well, you got _curious_ , and managed to convince Zim to allow you to measure his rod. You complimented his impressive member which led to a blowjob, and that’s how you found out Zim had a praise kink.

  
The vibrations of your hum caused Zim to violently shudder, a bolt of electricity travelling up his spine. He grabbed at your hair, tugging a bit. You moaned, feeling a tingle down to your wet core. You let your left-hand travel downwards and slip under the band of your shorts and panties and slowly finger your clit. Rubbing around it before your hand went further, your thumb now playing with your clit while your middle and pointer fingers circled your entrance, dipping the tips inside teasingly.

  
Gripping Zim's hip with your right-hand, you sped up your head, sucking and making lewd slurping sounds as your tongue left a trail of drool. You looked back up and looked into Zim's eyes,which stared straight into your very being. Your eyes kept gazing into Zim's, tucking a lock behind your ears. You could see a small but noticeable trail of saliva coming from his mouth, half his wig was falling, showing one of his antennas was stiff at a downward angle.

  
You could feel Zim's hand pushing down on your head, you knew what that meant and you happily obliged, bobbing your head up and down rapidly, you could see the look on Zim's face, he was close to finishing. You wanted him to finish in your mouth, the other time you two did this he pulled out and finished on your chest. You wanted to know the taste of extra-terrestrial cum.

 _  
_ _I'm a true culinary epicurean_ , you thought to yourself with mirth as Zim groaned You let your fingers slip inside you, your thumb rapidly rubbing against your clit. You had soaked through you shorts completely, wetness streaking your inner thighs; unmistakable evidence of your arousal.

 

The only warning you had was Zim pushing your head down, face first into his crotch. A loud, keening whine escaped Zim as he filled your mouth with his seed. Much to your surprise, his cum tasted sweet, as in sweet like candy, like a lollypop.

 

_Irken biology is weird, is it from the snacks?_

 

Zim gasped, still jerkily thrusting into your mouth as you pulled away from him, making sure that you didn't lose a single drop. You looked at Zim with a smile, humming with satisfaction as you swallowed, licking your top lip to catch a stream that had squirted out. Zim panted, blushing as he watched your lewd display.

 

With an air of playfulness, you giggled, pulling down your bottom garment, standing up with your legs apart, showing Zim at almost eye level what giving him that blowjob did to you. You lazily rubbed circles around your clit, a drop of your juices dripping down onto the metal floor.

 

"I hope you're not too tired” You gave him a small, playful smile “We can always take a break, you know."

 

Anger flashed through Zim's eyes, and you tried not to smirk as Zim fell for your bait. Insult an Irkens pride, and you can almost certainly trick them into doing what you want. Or maybe that's only a Zim thing.

 

"Zim isn't a _stinking_ human like you, I don't need a break. Get over here."

 

He leaned back into the chair and lazily gestured to his groin, his member fully erect and ready to go. You smirked at Zim's display of arrogant dominance, his head cocked at an angle as it rested against his knuckle, serving to accentuate his cocked eyebrow and his lopsided and almost dangerous smirk, as you could see his teeth. He fixed his wig as if to say _I can do this while playing human, earth-filth_.

 

You bit your bottom lip, lifting your leg to kneel on to the seat and placing your hands on the top, using it as leverage to lift yourself up fully. Zim pressed a button on the side, the seat reclining, letting Zim lie down.

 

 _I bet this is where he hangs out when he's not fighting with Dib._ You thought to yourself, realising that this could the best nap spot. A cough from Zim snapped you out from your thoughts as he looked at you impatiently, his eyes narrowed at you.

 

"Any time now, earthling."

 

That was probably the nicest thing he's ever called you, in all honesty. You crawled over a bit, lifting Zim's tunic as you kneeled above his crotch. You pulled it off him, exposing his chest to you. There was a small detail that you missed when you first had sex with him--his chest was smooth with no hair (like the rest of his body) but also actually had no nipples. Zim expressed confusion as to why male humans had them _("Females I understand, but what's the point of them on a male?! You humans are grotesque!")_ and naturally, you expressed nothing but curiosity of his biology, however he… seemed almost fearful when you expressed that desire. You didn't push the subject, since the bell rang and you both had separate classes.

 

_Why am I thinking of this?_

 

Evidently, your lack of action angered Zim.

 

"Oh, for Irk's sake-!"

 

That's all the warning you had as Zim suddenly shot up, giving you a glare as he grabbed you and pushed you off. He stood and picked you up, roughly laying you on top of the control panel. He pushed your legs apart, lifting your hips

 

“Damn it Zim, if you wanted control, you could have just asked!”

 

You said pointedly, annoyed at the suddenness of his actions. You spread your legs further, giving Zim ample room to enter. Zim placed his right hand just below your core, on your inner thigh. Using his thumb, he pulled your slit apart, revealing your clitoris and your entrance, wet and ready for him. The cold air caused a tingle to go up your spine, your toes curling.

 

"Z-Zim…"

 

You breathed his name out, watching as he gripped the base of his cock. He pulled in closer, rubbing the tip against your entrance before slamming into you, causing your back to hit the panel below you. You gasped at the suddenness, a fire igniting in your stomach.

 

"F-fuck yes, Zim~!"

 

You moaned out, enjoying Zim’s roughness. Zim grinned to himself he pulled out only to thrust back in, not as sudden as when he first entered you but with enough force that you bounced. You moaned loudly at the force, the wet slapping of his flesh against yours fuelling your extreme need for release. You could feel your pussy pulsing, heat pooling in your lower stomach.

 

Zim seemed to answer your silent plea, and began to thrust into you harder, faster, gripping your hip with his left hand while gripping your breast with his right, he hammered into you, causing you to bounce with him. You closed your eyes as he continued thrusting into you, his claws digging into your flesh.

 

"Zim~!"

 

That's all you could say, your mind was in a hazy, heavy cloud and it slowed your thoughts down. You moaned loudly, you could hear buttons being pressed, but you couldn't investigate, you were too focused on Zim to care.

 

You could feel the coil in you lower regions wind tighter as you wrapped your legs around Zim, bringing him closer. He leaned down, his forearms caging as he breathed in your scent. Sweat had began to coat the both of your bodies in a light sheen.

 

_Earth._

 

Sudden clarity shot through your mind as you opened your eyes and looked at Earth, which was upside down due to your position. You looked at Earth, barely noticing Zim pistoning into you, or to the screen above you that said in large red letters, CALLING. Instead, you gazed at Earth and looked at its beauty as the reality of the situation dawned on you.

 

 _I'm having sex in space, I can see the fucking earth while I'm being fucked on my back in a fucking spaceship. What the_ **_fuck_ ** _is going on with my life anymore?_

 

You were suddenly pulled back from your thoughts as Zim leaned down over you, gripping onto the edge of the control panel as he pounded away from you, his mouth was brushing against your neck.

 

_“Bite me.”_

 

You whispered to Zim. His response was immediate, his mouth latching onto your flesh, his teeth biting down roughly. A jolt of electricity shot through your body, You could feel yourself about to come undone as Zim pounded into you.

 

A loud groan from Zim as he bit you again was all the warning you had as Zim’s hips slammed to yours, a feeling of warmth spread through your lower abdomen, a loud static ringing in your ears.

 

"Zim!"

 

You cried his name out as you slammed your hand down, pushing another button as you wrapped your legs around Zim. The static grew louder and overtook your sense, a pleasant sensation seeping your body, you felt like you were floating, the tingles of your orgasm rang through your body. Zim suddenly pulled out, semen following his exit.

 

You realised suddenly that the gravity drive must have turned off, as the semen floated above you into a ball as Zim pushed himself away from you, sputtering. You couldn't hear him, the white noise drowned your hearing out. You watched in awe as it floated above you, over earth. Through the white noise, you could have sworn there was screaming, but you could see from the ship's window that Zim was arched back with his eyes screwed shut as he grunted, loud enough you could faintly hear him.

 

_He looks like he's fucking the Earth from here._

The screen shut off, whatever image it displayed now gone. Zim pulled out, panting as he spilled his seed outside, floating in the air at a slow, leisurely pace. You smiled at the strangeness of the image, and just how weird it was where you were now.

 

_Never a dull moment, huh (Y/N)?_

 

You only smiled wider at that thought, body twitching as the last of your orgasm slowly ebbed away, spreading through your whole being. You sighed in contentment, only to look down and blush as you watched some of the cum ooze from you, floating through the air aimlessly. You couldn't help but giggle.

 

"D-Damn, if I knew space sex would be this good, I would have suggested this earlier."

 

Zim only smirked in response as he leaned down and turned the gravity drive on and pushed you down. This time, you landed on the control panel only with a small bump. As gravity was being restored, Zim walked backwards, sitting down on his chair. He leaned back, stretching. You slid off the control panel, pushing yourself to stand.

 

"So, how was I, _Almighty Zim_?"

 

Zim hummed, brow arched. "You were adequate, (Y/N)-worm. The Almighty Zim is most pleased with you." His mouth curved into a lazy, smug half-smile as he closed his eyes.

 

You could only roll your eyes as you stepped forward, sitting in your seat. Leaning back, you placed your hands on your stomach, clasped together as you gazed at your blue planet, Earth.

 

 _Earth,_ you thought to yourself, closing your eyes as images of your home, skool and various friends and family flashed through your mind. Your life was simple enough--even with Zim around you could comfortably say that life is fairly normal for you, even with hi skool.

 

You snapped your eyes open and bringing your knees up, wrapping your arms around your legs. You looked at Zim with your head resting on your knees.

 

"Hey, Zim."

 

Zim barely turned his head, opting to look at you with the corners of his eyes. He cocked his brow at you.

 

"Yes, earthling?"

"What do you think of Earth?"

 

It was a strange question, you knew that. But Zim had strange views on just about everything. His face screwed into annoyance as he began to speak.

 

"I believe that you already know that, earth-filth. It's a disgusting, doomed planet filled with disgusting, doomed hyoo-mans. It's the bane of my existence, but I must live here in exile."

 

 _No, you don't. You could live anywhere else, so long as it's not inhabited._ You continued to look at him, your face neutral. You looked back at Earth, your eyes half-lidded.

 

"It's weird, huh?"

 

Zim made a confused noise as he looked at you fully, his eyes looking at you with confusion. You laughed, shaking your head.

 

"No, not this. Earth. Earth is weird. Maybe it's just where we live, but it seems like nearly everyone is… off, you know? But there seems to be a couple of humans who aren't, and they can see everything that's wrong. Gaz, Dib, you, me… Or maybe we're also _off_. Earth is weird."

 

You finished, unsure of the word vomit you just spilled forth. Zim only looked at you with confusion before turning back to the earth.

 

"Huh, yeah. Earth also weird. Weird, disgusting _and_ doomed."

 

You could only laugh, you weren't sure what you were expecting as an answer from your question, but this was typical Zim. You honestly didn't mind that misanthropic personality--it was interesting to see, you had never met one--but Zim being a misanthropic alien probably made about ten times more interesting.

 

You were brought out of your thoughts _(Why do I keep getting lost in my thoughts?)_ when you heard your phone begin to ring. You remembered why you were able to have sex and immediately leapt off the chair and grabbing your phone and answering quickly. You could feel a small amount of liquid slide down your inner thigh as you tried to sound casual.

 

"Hey, hi hello!"

 

"(Y/N)! Where are you?! Has Zim kidnapped you?! I swear if that alien-"

 

You pulled the phone away from your ear, the loudness of Dib's echoing through the phone. You began to shout back at Dib.

 

"Dib! Stop yelling before I hang up! Geez, we've talked about this, man!” You put the phone back near your ear as you began to speak again. "Listen, I'm fine. I ditched class early, wanted to go chill somewhere. And no, Zim isn't with me. I'll call you later."

 

You hung up the phone before Dib could reply, still annoyed that he yelled into his phone. You sat back down on your seat, your right foot resting on the edge of your seat while your left leg stretched out in front of you. Checking your phone, you cursed.

 

"Hey, we need to head back. Playtime's over, the excursion is finished."

 

Zim groaned as he reached for his pants, putting them on as you quickly put your underwear and shorts on, turning around and grabbing your bra and shirt, you heard Zim speak to you.

 

"That was the Dib-stink, correct? He seems to be rather… _close_ to you."

 

 _Is that jealousy I hear?_ You turned to look at him, putting your bra on and clipping it. You deliberated on your answer, not sure what to say.

 

"I wouldn't say he's close to me, more like… I hang out with you far more willingly that Dib and Gaz combined. So, I'm, according to him, _"Always hanging out with the alien"._ It's not me he's checking up on, it's actually you."

 

You replied nonchalantly with a shrug as you turned your singlet inside out. Zim didn't reply, opting to stare at you. His face was furrowed with suspicion as he spoke his next words.

 

"Do you ever speak of our outings?"

 

You turned to look at him as you finished pulling you singlet down your head. The meaning behind his words dawned on you and you smiled at him, waving your hand to the side lazily.

 

"Nah, nothing. I'm not a spy, Zim."

 

"Then what _are_ you then?"

 

You pondered on his question for a few seconds, your hand raised with your finger on your chin. You turned to look at him, with a small grin on your face, your eyes wide and looking at Zim.

 

"How about… a friend?"

 

Zim took a step back and looked at you at bewilderment before he began to yell.

 

"What? A friend!? Why do you want to end this arrangement we have?!"

 

Zim's words caused you to drop your smile and you dropped your hand to the side, a confused look on your face. You had no idea what Zim was talking about, and he didn't to be explaining any time soon. He only continued to sputter out _"Why?!"_ , getting louder every time he said it.

 

"Zim, seriously-"

"Why?!"

 

"Zim please explain-"

"Why?!"

 

"Ok seriously cut that shit-"

"WHY!?"

**"ZIM!"**

 

You screamed out, trying to get Zim's attention. Thankfully, he stopped yelling but instead settled for a grumble. You sighed, pinching your nose with your right hand. Taking a deep breath, asked Zim a simple question. Or at least, one that Zim could answer simply.

 

"What do you mean by, ‘End this arrangement’ Could you please explain what you mean?"

 

_Please answer this in a way I can follow._

 

"You wish to downgrade our status together, from friends with benefits to a mere level of friend!" Zim growled out, harshly pulling his tunic down his head. The gears in your head didn't have to turn, since you understood what Zim was saying. Chuckling a little, you waved your hand to the side. Zim looked at you, his eyes narrowing even more, you stopped and smiled.

 

"No, I don't. What I mean is, I see you as an actual friend, not just someone to have sex with. Like, I don't one hundred percent _trust_ you, but I can see myself hanging out with you a lot."

 

Hoping that Zim understood what you meant, you sat back down on your seat. Luckily, Zim seemed to as he stopped glaring at you and muttered a small _"Oh."_. He sat back down on his pilot seat and began to rec the ship, slowly flying us back to Earth.

 

"… You humans are strange creatures, making these… bonds with some else. In Irk, we Irkens do not make _‘friendships’._ ”

 

You somehow doubted that, and that it wasn't that Irkens didn't make friends, more like nobody wanted to associate with Zim. Or maybe it was both. You looked back at earth, the blue planet becoming larger the closer you get to it.

 

"Dib won't ever admit it, but you're pretty much his best friend. I think Gaz respects you, to a small degree. Plus, you do hang out with us more than anyone else."

 

You grinned playfully as Zim slid into his chair a little bit, muttering a quiet “shut up” as he ignored you. You rolled your eyes as you stretched out again, your phone buzzing. This time, it was a text. You look down at your phone and saw it was Dib.

 

_Look, im sorry. R u ok?_

 

You couldn't help but smile. For all of Dib's flaws, you couldn't deny that cared about his friends. You quickly replied, tapping rapidly on your phone.

 

_Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, I did leave my bag behind though. Could you take it to your place? I'll come by and pick it up._

 

_Yea, I can do that. Where is zim?_

 

_No clue, probably out and about._

 

_Damn_

 

You smiled, debating whether you should tell Dib to get a hobby. Before you could answer, Dib sent another text.

 

_I'll see you later, it's family dinner night, only happens once a year. L8r._

 

You smiled as you put your phone in your pocket. You looked at Zim from the corner of your eyes.

 

"Hey, Dib won't be bothering you tonight, enjoy a nap or two."

 

"Fah! Irkens aren't as fragile as you humans, we only need sleep once a week, our food gives us more than enough energy to last us through our missions."

 

Zim replied haughtily, rubbing his Irken superiority into your face, you took no offense however and rolled your eyes, suppressing your laugh. The ship zoomed past the earth's atmosphere and drew closer to Zim's "normal, human-looking house" as it opened its large purple roof, revealing the docking bay. It landed smoothly, with barely a bump and you descended into the house. The lab came into view and Zim stood up as the spaceship's hatch opened, allowing him to step out. You followed, eager to breathe some fresh air. Or as fresh as you could get from a polluted world.

 

You jumped out, bending your knees as your feet contacted the ground. You stepped forward, following Zim's stride and standing just behind him. Zim had a satisfied smirk on his face as he looked at you from the corners of his eyes.

 

"I bet you must feel very lucky to be able to have an arrangement like this with _The Great Zim_ , don't you, (Y/N)-worm?"

 

Deciding to play along, you looked at Zim under your half-lidded eyes and with a lazy smile.

 

" _Very_. I better get going, parents said they might be coming home tonight, wouldn't mind seeing them for a change. Later Zim."

 

You waved goodbye as you started to stride out of his lab, walking towards the elevator. Zim hummed in response. As you entered the elevator, you turned around called out for Zim. Zim turned around, his eyes furrowed and looking at you. You smirked.

 

"Just so you know… you taste pretty sweet, Zim."

 

You gave him a wink as you slowly licked your upper lip. Zim at first didn't understand what you meant before his eyes widened and a delicious blush spread through his face, a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his face/ He could only sputter in response, only to resign to scream at you.

 

_"I-! YOU!"_

 

That's all you heard before bursting into laughter, waving goodbye as you clutched your stomach. Zim soon disappeared behind the wall of the elevator and you sat down in the middle of the platform, still giggling. The look on his face was hilarious.

 

_Ah… Good ol' Zim._

 

You left the elevator and stepped into the green lounge, stretching as you made your way to the door. You opened the door and smiled at the sun that was hanging low in the sky, happy to breathe some air.

 

_Back to Earth, I guess._

 

You stepped out, feeling pretty good about yourself. You walked down the sidewalk and passed the actual, normal human-looking houses, each a dull colour. There weren’t many people walking about, seeing as people were most likely home from a long day of work. You smiled to yourself as you look up and stared into the red sky.

 

 _And_ , you thought to yourself, _I think Zim enjoyed himself, as usual._

 

With that thought, you hurried down the street, eager to go home.

\---

Meanwhile, in the Irken Massive, an uproar had begun in the Tallest room of command. The two Irkens reeled in their personal room, unsure of what to make of what they saw on the screen.

 

"What… What the…" Purple stuttered, hoping to un-see what he had been shown. He could feel himself about to gag.

 

Red, however, was laughing, unable to control himself as he rolled on the ground, clutching at his side as popcorn stuck to his clothes.

 

"Hahaha! Oh man, did you- Did you see that? Zim was- what a _freak!_ "

 

Red burst into another bout of laughter, barely able to breathe. At last, Purple--who looked far greener than usual--stopped gagging. Red regained his breath, chuckles subsiding.

 

"Oh man. That was- that was sick, very, very sick."

 

Red had a look of seriousness, his face flat. The facade was broken by the tiniest twitch before flat disgust settled into his face. No other Irken in the room was speaking either, opting to show either disgust or surprise at what they had seen.

 

Zim, _copulating_ with a human.

 

Red finally turned to Purple directing a serious look towards him.

 

Purple was the one to speak first."You… _saw_ that, right? Zim, with that, that creature?"

 

Red merely nodded and looked out to the front, into the emptiness of space. He thought about the situation before he spoke.

 

"That shows us that he's lost all sense as an Irken. Probably sent that on purpose."

 

Red said, trying to make sense of the admittedly strange scenario. Purple tutted and crossed his arms, looking away to the side with furrowed eyes. He turned around fully from his hovercraft, with Red frowning.

 

Irkens no longer had sex, producing new smeets was handled by the cloning vats in the smeeteries. Hormones were controlled by the PAK, since copulation was no longer needed to reproduce and sexual arousal distracted from the mission. Only _aberrants_ and inferior species partook in such a primitive activity. Irkens were above that.

 

Well, _most_ Irkens were.

 

Red turned back to Purple who had merely huffed as he floated to the side of Red, eagerly awaiting to chew Zim out. Red nodded and turned to his technicians, issuing out a command.

 

"Call back Zim! We need to have a word with him."

 

\---

 

God bless Raunchy, the greatest Beta ever. I hope everyone enjoyed this second chapter! Thank you Britt, for your extremely kind words! I hope to be updating this every 2 weeks on a Sunday. This is now officially Porn _with_ Plot! Thanks again! Please leave a comment if you liked it, I'd love to hear from readers :D


	3. Sleepover

The screen lit up in Zim's lab, instantly grabbing his attention as he stood over his workbench, the metallic spider legs emerging from his PAK, taking him to the front of the screen. Perplexed, Zim pressed a button, accepting the call.

The figures that appeared on screen had caused Zim to nearly squeal like an excited child. The once great invader (Maybe not as great as he makes himself to be) sat upright, his back in vertical composition, rather than his usual curved when he was in a more composed environment. His lips curved into a smile, one that he used often. It was a vain and a very proud smile, one he rewarded himself when he felt pleased with his achievements. His hands clasped together in front of him, his features unable to contain the clear declaration of excitement.  It was untouchable, at least that's what he thought, but the disturbance of his expanding eyes caused that proud smile to fall.

\---

Meanwhile, you had just reached home, turning onto the pavement leading up to the door. The temperature had begun to turn cooler when you left Zim's base, the brisk air nipping at you. Despite the cold, you felt happy and knew once you were inside you knew you'd begin to warm up in no time

_I wonder what mom is cooking, hopefully, it'll be curry tonight!_

As you reached the top step leading to your front door, a particularly strong gust of wind blew into your back, causing you to nearly tumble into the front door. You threw your hands in front of you, luckily catching yourself on the door. You pulled yourself up right, muttering curses under your breath.

_Fuck, that could've ended badly._

You turned the doorknob, only for it to click. You looked at it confused, turning it again.

_It's locked…_

Sighing, you pulled your keys out from your pocket (three items you _always_ kept on you- your phone, wallet, and keys, never left home without them). Inserting the key, you unlocked the door as thunder began to roll from the sky. Quickly closing the door behind you, you locked the door and looked down into the main hallway. The house engulfed with darkness, the halls looked more intimidation than usual.

"Hey! Mom, dad, I'm home!"

You received no response, and you quickly realized that they weren't home. Walking down to the kitchen, you looked at the answering machine (Your parents _insisted_ on having it, despite being able to leave a voice message on mobile phones). Noticing the blinking light, you pressed the button to play its message.

_"Hi sweetie, it's your mother! Listen, both your father and I need to stay behind and work overtime, someone made a mistake and now we must fix it. I'm sorry, look, there's frozen pizza in the freezer, we'll be home late so don't try to stay up. We love you, bye honey!"_

Oh.

_Well, alright. Pizza and homework with a side dose of- wait, I don't have my school bag, Dib can't return it till after his family dinner, and who knows how long that'll take._

You could hear a roar of thunder from outside and you turned around to look at the freezer. You leaned against a counter, weighing your options.

_I can put the pizza in for twenty, thirty minutes, that's more than enough time for a hot shower and a change of clothes._

You still felt sweaty from your session with Zim, and you wanted to feel nice and clean. Walking to the fridge, you pulled at the freezer's small door and pulled out a pepperoni pizza. Shrugging as you turned, closing the door you walked over to the oven and set the timer and degrees.

_Cool, so shower, change clothes, maybe watch something on Netflix while eating, then… Guess wait for Dib and homework._

You finished prepping the pizza and the pan, popping it into the oven. You nodded as you looked at the time from the small counter clock and walked towards the stairs. As you stepped onto the second floor, you turned to the right and headed into your room.

Flicking the switch, the light turned on, revealing a decent sized room. A king single size bed was in front of the window, a desk to the side holding a laptop, with a shelf above the desk holding a few books, mostly textbooks for skool.

A wardrobe and dresser were on the other side of the desk, with a tall, rectangle shaped mirror in the corner. On the frame, it was littered with stickers, some turning pale and photos, showing various people. Mainly, of your group of friends, Gaz, Dib, and Zim.

_Zim._

You walked over to the mirror and looked at a particular strip of photos, for a laugh you shoved Zim into a photo booth, forcing him to take photos during a skool excursion. You had 4 photos in that long rectangle, and it showed in the first photo you and Zim, sitting down as calm as you could, Zim was clearly irritated, unlike you, who could not contain your giggles of amusement.

In the second photo, you could see the hand of Dib, pulling the curtains to the side and rushing in, to the surprise of you and immense fury of Zim. The third showed that Dib had shoved Zim into you, pushing you against the side of the booth wall. From the curtain you could see Gaz's hand coming from the outside, she was dragged in by Dib. The final photo showed all four of you, sitting on the booth seat meant for only two.

You were all crammed into the confined space, despite everyone's obvious displeasure of being in each other's personal space, it was a strip that still caused you to smile fondly of the memory. You were placed in an awkward position. You were wedged between the wall and Zim. Zim, who had desperately tried to push himself away from you was being forced back into you, due to the weight of Dib who was seated roughly in the middle. Gaz on the other had sat towards the exit. She gave the camera a sharp glare, almost projecting the very image of hell on her face. Her left hand was clenched into a fist, ready to punch her annoying parasite of a brother _(Her words, not yours)_.

Unfortunately, you didn't have a fifth photo demonstrating that but it was photographic evidence of your friendship with them. It was a strange friendship, barely stable and full of vitriol but it's one you didn't take for granted. The photo itself was perhaps the only proof of friendship you had with Zim to people outside of the group of friends, it certainly was the only photo you had of the green alien

You turned away from the mirror and walked to your dresser, pulling out an oversized band tee and comfortable pyjama pants, along with underwear. You walked briskly from your room, closing the door behind you as you walked to the far end of the hall, towards the bathroom to the left.

The bathroom was a small room, but it held the necessities of every bathroom- a toilet, a sink, and a shower. Flicking the lights on, you dumped your clothes on the sink counter. Pulling your phone out of your pocket, you turned it on and put on a Spotify playlist of your favourite music.

_Since mom said not to wait for them, guess it'll be until 2 am 'till they get back home. Guess I'll try to go to sleep early, see if I can wake up easier in the morning…_

You thought to yourself as you started to strip, checking to make sure your pockets were empty before throwing them into the empty clothes basket. Turning the shower on, you grabbed a hairbrush and began to brush out the small number of tangles that formed while you were getting busy with Zim.

_I had sex in space. In a fucking spaceship. While looking at Earth. Shit, it can't get any better than that._ You thought to yourself, blushing but with a satisfied and somewhat proud smile on your face, nonetheless. Satisfied with how your hair was now brushed, you stepped into the shower.

You commenced your usual routine. Using your soft loofah, you added your body wash to scrub and cleanse your body of the sweat and grime that had accumulated during the day.  The warmth of the shower relaxed your tired muscles and sore flesh the Zim had gripped too harshly. Zim. You sigh as you part from his scent. You leaned your back against the cooling shower tiles, and let your mind wander aimlessly.

You paused as you reached your thighs, remembering how felt when he trailed his claw tips up them when he's teasing you, making sure to make it a long, slow journey to your entrance.

You inhaled a sharp breath as your teeth drew in your bottom lip, trying to shy away from those thoughts. Ignoring them for now, you grabbed your shampoo and washed your hair, careful not to let the suds go near your eyes.

As you closed your eyes, you remembered the look Zim would give when he nibbled on your nipples, and how you would moan, _beg_ for more as he would let go and show you this proud, _I have you right where I want you_ , smirk, his eyes gleaming with danger. You only got wetter when he licked his lips, you could feel your thighs inch closer, causing friction.

_Snap out of it! Holy shit, (Y/N), you seriously need to get your mind off of Zim's dick._

You chastised yourself, washing the shampoo out of your hair. You sighed in irritation as you forced your thighs apart.

_Jesus, you didn't act like this with Torque, snap out of it._

You washed the last of the shampoo and grabbed the conditioner. Lathering your hair with a liberal amount, your eyes closed in bliss as you massaged the conditioner into your hair and scalp. With your eyes closed, your thoughts continued to linger, but it was less sex and more questionable.

_Why did I ask him about Earth, let alone how he felt about Earth? I already know that shit, he says it every day that he hates it here._

Your brows furrowed You couldn't help but sigh and gaze out the glass door of the shower and at the wall, the dull pink paint showing its age. You washed the conditioner out of your hair, your eyes closed. Massaging your scalp, you remembered how Zim tugged on your hair while you licked him, one of his eyes closed while the other one was half open, his eye gazing at you as you bobbed your head up and down, you could feel Zim stiffen as-

-as the oven timer went off, bring you out back to reality, you snapped your eyes open only to close them immediately as the condition dripped into your eyes, a hot, stinging pain blinded you as you swore loudly.

_Jesus take the fucking wheel!_

You groaned in anger, feeling for the towel. You grabbed it as your other turned the tap of, the water seizing immediately. You rubbed your eyes in the towel, groaning as the pain didn't subside. Muttering another swear, you sighed as your shoulders fell in defeat.

_So much for a nice, peaceful shower. Is Zim's semen like crack or something? Is this a side effect of alien sex?_

Ignoring a sense of heaviness in your chest, you opened your eyes partially. It still stung a little, but you felt like you could see at least enough to step out onto the towel on the floor. Opening the glass door, you stepped out carefully and slowly, even though you had a rubber mat on the shower floor, you still didn't want to risk slipping.

Sighing in relief as you closed the door, now standing on the towel, you forced yourself to open your eyes fully, blinking rapidly until you could see.

_I seriously did not spend a twenty-minute shower mostly thinking about Zim._

You had, and you knew you had, but you were still annoyed and confused as to _why_. Using your towel, you quickly dried yourself while thinking.

_Seriously, is this a reaction? Maybe Irkens used their addictive cum to invade planets until they started to hate sex. No, even that's too silly and weird for Irkens, and… that's saying something._

Your face showed a feeling of cringe, disgusted that you had even thought of the idea of Irkens using sex to invade. Drying your hair, you turned to look at the mirror, you could barely see your reflection through the fog, showing a slight resemblance of a person's outline.

_I can't wait to eat, just wanna nap at this point, even with Dib coming over._

You put your clothes on (you decided to disregard the bra to sleep) and trudged out of the bathroom, rubbing your eye as you yawned. You went down the stairs and smelt pepperoni pizza, your smile widening as you felt your tiredness leave, now replaced with hunger.

"God bless pizza." You mumbled as you grabbed a plate from a cupboard and placed it on the dinner table. Pulling the oven door open and using the oven mitt, you pulled the pizza pan out, careful not to drop it you placed it on the wooden chopping board. It was pre-sliced, so you grabbed two slices and sat at the table.

You sat there for a minute, waiting for the pizza to cool. You heard a dull roar of thunder, the storm had paused for the moment, the rain much softer than what it was before. Your head in your palm, you looked around, trying to alleviate your boredom.

_Wonder what mom and dad are eating, probably protein bars again. I should tell them to eat something else for a change._

You knew you wouldn't tell them, you never got to. You never consistently saw your parents, who were always at work. It wasn’t like you were ungrateful or anything, you understood that bills needed to be paid but you wouldn't mind talking to them face to face, and not voice messages.

_Shit, when was the last time I saw 'em anyways?_

You tried to recall when the last time you saw them, but you came up with nothing. Sighing as you sunk into your seat, you looked at the steaming pizza slices on your plate.

Dib once said that you and he were the same, latchkey kids. You pointed out that his dad was actually at home sometimes, yours weren't. Dib said his usual "I want to argue but you're right" _(Yeah, but… well, uh.)_ while you couldn't help but roll your eyes with a small grin, taking a small sip of your soda.

_Also, tonight's family dinner night, Dib. For you, at least._

You thought bitterly before feeling some guilt for thinking it in the first place, Dib and Gaz didn't _get_ to hang out with their dad more than once a year, and sometimes when he had a free schedule. Was it better to miss something you never had, or to miss something that you only get to experience once or twice a year?

_Jeez, this isn't like me at all. Maybe I should just let Dib know that he can drop my bag off tomorrow, I'll deal with the homework later. I really just need some sleep._

With that you started to eat your pizza in small bites, however, it didn't taste like anything special. You chewed slowly as you stared off into space, your thoughts taking over.

Zim was under you, you pulled back after a long kiss, and you could help but laugh at Zim's dishevelled appearance, one of his contact lenses are falling off, one of his gloves were also gone and his wig was about to fall off with an antenna poking out at an odd angle. You closed your eyes and laughed, you opened your eyes to see a different location.

You were on the beach, looking at the waves of the ocean crashing onto the shore while beside you, someone who was _definitely_ not Zim laughed along.

You looked beside you and saw Torque, his large, muscular body impossible to mistake as Zim's lean, skinny physique. Instead of feeling intense anger, you felt joy, happy that Toque laughed at your recounting of a funny story.

_"Man (Y/N), you've got a pretty weird life, huh?"_

You only hummed in response, looking back at the ocean, the water had long since turned a grey thanks to pollution and trash. The sand didn't fare much better, and yet despite all that, you found yourself happy that you were here with Torque.

_"You're real pretty, you know."_

Torque much closer now as he leaned in, his thumb brushing your cheek softly. You blushed a bright pink colour as you looked to the side. Torque turned your head towards him with his hand, drawing you in closer as you felt your lips relax and soften…

You gasped, snapping out of your thoughts as you stood up, your leg having gone numb you nearly fell before you grabbed onto the table, steadying yourself as you sat back down in your chair. You silently fumed to yourself as you tried to bounce your legs, hoping to wake the sleeping one.

_Ok, seriously, now Torque!? Torque! My god, if I ever remember that son of a bitch, I will rip a tooth out._

You weren't being serious, but you were never not going to be mad at Torque, the way he ended things with you as soon as you had sex-

You stopped yourself quick enough, hoping to forget that whole night, it had been a mistake and one that you never wanted to remember. Taking a deep breath, you stood up and put the rest of the pizza in the fridge, ready to go to bed.

_Screw this, I'll text Dib and go to sleep, that's a sound plan._

Climbing up the stairs, you quickly texted Dib and entered your bedroom, not bother to put the light on. Closing the door behind you, you stumbled into your bed, flopping onto the side. You mumbled incoherent words into the bed as you crawled onto it and laid down properly, getting under the quilt. You sighed as you stared at the ceiling.

_Man, what is up with me today? I should be happy, ecstatic! I was the first human to have sex in space, in a fuckin' spaceship! So… why do I feel like crap? Like there's something cold and heavy in my chest?_

You furrowed your brow, humming to yourself as you thought about all the times with Zim when you'd feel like, like _this_ and it scared you. It wasn't guilt or regret, but you couldn't figure it out. You closed your eyes, hoping for sleep to overtake you.

Instead, you thought about the first time you slept with Zim, how you both woke up at the same time and had that awkward moment where you didn't know what to say to each other. Neither of you had been in this situation, where you woke up next to the person you had sex with. It was foreign territory for you.

"Uh…"

You open your mouth to speak, but Zim cut you off, a look of… panic? Crossing his face as he spoke rapidly.

"Eh? What are you still doing here?"

Ouch. You felt an ice-cold pang in your chest, but you ignored it, you tended to ignore the more… _emotional_ problems you came across, thinking that they would resolve themselves given time. And for the most part, it had worked for you.

Before you could remember what Zim said to you, a loud crack of thunder brought you out of the memory and opened your eyes to see a flash of lightning from your window, illuminating your room. You turned onto your back, sighing.

_Alright, this is getting ridiculous. First the shower…_

You bit your lip, remembering the thoughts of Zim and how you imagined him, teasing you and giving you a look of pure lust. You could feel a warmth start in your loins, your thighs rubbing together.

_Damn it. Really?_

You always considered your libido as "average for a high school girl", but lately it's been higher than usual. You didn't keep a log of it (you thought it would be too weird), but you knew for a fact that you were getting hornier than usual. It wouldn't have been a problem, but it had been going on for too long and it was getting tiring.

_And ignoring it only makes it worse…_

Sighing, under the doona you pushed your pants off, leaving your panties on as you pulled your shirt to expose your breasts, but you didn't take it fully off. Instead, you bit into the fabric of the shirt to both keep it in place and to muffle your moans.

Even if your parents weren't going to be home for hours, you still didn't want to have the neighbours hear you. Sometimes you would hear _them_ instead and couldn't look them in the eye for a short while, and you couldn't bear the thought of the neighbours having the same reaction.

Both your hands cupped your breasts, gently caressing them. You gasped, closing your eyes as you felt your nipples pucker at the touch, goose bumps emerging from your skin. You felt your legs shift apart, your toes curling.

In your mind, you could see Zim, careful with his claws as he groped your breasts, his "thumb" rubbing circles onto your nipples. His right knee was between your legs, keeping them apart as his face was in the crook of your neck, neither kissing nor biting, only breathing onto your flesh gently.

It was a stark difference from what he would usually do, but you didn't mind, liking this new Zim. He pulled his face up to look at you, he had a smile, it was still smug, but it was a… almost _human_ looking, in a way. His eyes were half-lidded, but they weren't in the way he usually did, they were softer, more _caring_ than usual.

"Zim…"

You breathed his name out, wanting to say something but he held his finger to his lips but didn't make a sound. He instead trailed one of his hands down, the tip of his claw barely grazing your skin as they went down. His fingers dipped into your panties but rubbed the flesh under the band, teasing you.

A strained moan came from you, muffled by your shirt as you bucked your hips, trying to force his fingers down further, to reach your aching core. A light sheen of sweat had begun to form on your body, while Zim's didn't show any sign of sweat.

_Irken biology._ You thought to yourself, you began to whine softly but Zim gave you a warning look, stopping you immediately. You lowered your hips back to the mattress, realizing that even while being gentle, he still had the power. Zim flicked your nipple with his thumb while his other hand dipped itself fully under your panties, his fingers immediately spreading your lower lips, his middle finger rubbing above your clit.

_It feels like five fingers…_ You would have given this more thought, but Zim took that second to lightly flick your clit, your eyes went cross-eyed as you mind scattered, forgetting everything as you felt his fingertip rubbing the very tip of your button, a smug smirk on his face as he watched yours.

You moaned as your legs clenched, your toes curling. You moaned his name, muffled through the shirt. What was a low burn turned into a full-blown blaze that was beginning to engulf your very being, begging to be released. Your eyes felt like they were looking through a haze as they gazed down and watched Zim's hands.

In your mind you were begging, _begging_ for Zim to enter you, and almost as if he heard you, his fingers travelled lower and rubbed a circle around your entrance, the very tip of his middle finger brushing the edges. You moaned, trying not to buck your hips up. You could feel Zim's middle finger begin to enter you, slowly dipping itself into you.

You arched your back as he went deeper, his finger rubbing your walls gently, mindful of his (rather dull) claw tips. He curled the finger that was inside you, eliciting a moan that was nearly a scream. You could feel a wet pool of your arousal on your behind, dripping onto the bedsheets and soaking through. You didn't care, too fixated on what Zim's fingers were doing to you and the ensuing pleasure from them. You could feel the coil in your lower abdomen tighten more and more, to the point of snapping.

You looked back at Zim who met your eyes, a look of something so soft and genuine, and he looked at you with those eyes that said something forbidden, something neither of you wanted, something that would change everything-

You tried to shake your head no, the shirt slipping from your mouth as the coil snapped, a wave so sudden that your mind went blank. You could hear a small ringing as Zim spoke, in a soft whisper that you could barely hear, his mouth moving slowly.

_"I love you."_

You choked back a sob, your fingers going slack in your cunt as the inner walls around them clenched and twitched, a small amount of liquid soaking your fingers. Your other hand that was on your breast was over your mouth, trying to muffle your gasps.

_No, no no no, God no. This wasn't-_

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

You pulled your hand out of your slit, sitting up you pulled your knees up to your chest and wrapped your left arm around them while leaning your right arm on the windows seal, trying to steady your breaths and blink your tears away.

_What do I do?_

You cursed under your breath, running your right hand through your hair. You looked out the window and at the crescent-shaped moon, its cream colour striking out from behind a few grey clouds, the storm had passed over again. You sighed, a tear rolling down your left cheek.

_I can't believe that I fell for Zim, first that absolute cunt Torque and now Zim? Zim, really? He'd sooner kill me than date me. And that's if Irkens can feel love for someone else like that. He'd be more… Christ, why am I thinking of this?_

You frowned as your thoughts had gotten distracted. Downstairs, you could hear someone rapidly knocking at your front door, loud enough that you had heard it clearly from the second floor. You frowned more, trying to think of who would be knocking at your door at this time of night.

Realizing that you had soaked your panties through, you quickly took them off, getting up from the bed and walking to the dresser, grabbing a fresh pair and slipping them on, you heard the person at the door knock again, this time slightly harder than the first time.

"I'm coming, hold on just a sec!"

You called out, grabbing a pair of shorts and slipping that on as well. Fixing your shirt, you walked out of your room and began to descend the stairs, the person knocking even harder now, you could feel the knocks reverberate through the house, the door shaking slightly. This annoyed you, causing you to yell out to the person.

"I said hang on! Jesus, learn to be patient, man!"

You reached the door and unlocked it, not thinking to look through the peephole to make sure that it wasn't anyone that could be considered _dangerous_ , you ripped the door open, about to yell at whoever it was on the other side.

"Listen, I don't give _two fucks_ about what this is about, you don't come banging on my door tryin' to bash it in, that's real fuckin' rude-"

You were about to continue calling them out, but you stopped when you took a look at who it was and realized as soon as you saw green skin and two blue eyes glaring holes into you, a look of fury on Zim's face as he pushed you into the house, stepping inside as you fell on the floor, slamming the door behind him.

"Was it your plan, human filth? To be caught in the act, by my leaders? Tell me!"

Zim was trying not to shout so that the neighbours wouldn't hear, however, his voice was still loud enough that it caused worry to form, before the rage of being shoved overcame and washed over you, you stood up quickly, ignoring the pain.

"Fuckin' _excuse me?_ What are you on about Zim?"

You replied snappily, angry at how he treated you in your own home. Zim only ignored you, grunting as he rubbed his eyes, that was when you noticed the drying tear marks. Worry won out in the end, realizing how bad whatever happened was.

"Zim? Zim, what happened? What do you mean, caught in the act? Has- has Dib caught on?"

_No, it can't be Dib, it wouldn't bother Zim, he'd rub it in and cry tears of laughter._

Zim turned around to face you, his mouth formed a snarl as he walked quickly to you, grabbing your shoulders as he pushed it into the wall.

In any other circumstance, you would find this incredibly _arousing_. Instead, you found it to be the complete opposite and instead felt a little scared. You had never dealt with Zim while he was this angry, you could see his red eyes showing behind the white contact lens, giving his eyes an unhinged look. You gulped as Zim opened his mouth to speak.

"My Tallest - _The Tallest_ \- we somehow- you somehow called them while we were in my ship, _they saw us! They saw everything!_ "

You felt ice cold dread spread through your body as his words registered in your mind, his words came to you in what felt like slow motion, your chest tightened as your breaths came in faster. You began to shake as you tried to form words.

"H… How-"

" _HOW?!_ You _IDIOT_!" He spat the word out, flecks of his spit landing on your face. You wiped them off with the back of your hand, disgusted. You were about to yell back, but Zim cut you off with a growl. " _You_ called them while you were flailing about! Thanks to _you_ , the entirety of my race knows of, of us! Of _this!_ "

Zim pointed to you, further emphasizing on it being _your_ fault. You bit your lip, in a vain attempt at trying not to yell back, in hopes that you could down a bit and not escalate the situation. Zim stormed off deeper into your house, towards the kitchen with his arms clenched to his sides. You followed, worried that he was going to trash your house to get revenge.

Instead, he walked around, rubbing his neck as you awkwardly stood by the entrance, unsure whether to continue closer. Suddenly Zim shot up and turned to you, his eyes glaring at you with intense hate.

"You weren't _there_ , to see them, The Tallest, denounce me of being Irken, to tell me that I was as worthless as an invader as I was as an Irken, and that to stoop as _low_ as I did when I decided to partake in, in-"

 At this, Zim looked away, suddenly glaring a hole into the wall, as if he couldn't stand the sight of you. You walked into the kitchen, deciding that you were willing to risk it. As you reached the bench opposite of Zim, he leaned forward, his hands flat against the benchtop.

"And you know what they did, _(Y/N)?_ "

You gulped. The venom that Zim spoke caused you to shiver, a shock going up your spine. You took a deep breath to steady yourself before you spoke.

"Then what, Zim?"

Zim rose, you had then realized that you had begun to lean on the bench with your forearms, as he looked down at you, thanks to his increased height and the kitchen light, it cast an eerie shadow that crossed his face, engulfing half his right eye and most of his left which stared blankly at you, his mouth barely a frown.

"Then they _laughed_. They laughed about how I was the weakest Irken, to have allowed myself to copulate with a disgusting, filthy human. That I had not only brought shame on myself but shame on the entire Irken race."

The way his voice was lifeless, without any of the usual zest and intensity that made Zim… _Zim,_ his words spoken with such a chill, it caused you to freeze. A single bead of sweat dripping down your cheek from your forehead, the room felt painfully small and your breaths began to shorten. Zim quietly rose, never taking his eyes off from you.

"So, did you plan this? To humiliate me, in front of The Tallest?"

His question was voiced in an even tone, with the barest hint of disgust. You took a deep breath, looking up to look Zim in the eye as you answered as evenly as possible.

"Zim, I did not intend for, for _any_ of this to happen, I swear. And I'm _sorry_."

For a split second, Zim stared at you and his eyes should the bare hint of something soft, something that scared you to your core. However, it quickly disappeared and was replaced with a look of rage as Zim snarled loudly.

" _LIES!_ The filthy human lies, like it _always_ has!"

This caused something to snap inside of you, there were many, _many_ things you were willing to put up with, but being called a liar was not one of them. You rose slowly from your chair, you put your hands on the bench to appear taller, or at least to show that you weren't afraid.

"Zim, listen to me carefully, and I mean _real_ fuckin' carefully. Not once have I ever lied about something as serious as this, and especially not to _you._ Since day fuckin' one, I have been nothing but respectful to you, if not a bit sarcastic. I put up with a lot of shit from you."

You glared at Zim, hoping he would back down from this, maybe calm down a bit before things escalated too far. Instead, Zim scoffed, crossing his arms, a twinge of amusement glinting from his eyes. He shrugged nonchalantly as he spoke.

"You poor, _insufferable_ humans, even when trying to intimidate, you come up short. Why, if it wasn't for the fact that I found our times together amusing-"

You didn't bother to listen to Zim and more, slamming your hand down on the bench. Zim made a startled sound as he quickly turned to face you, expecting some form of a weapon. Instead he so your face, red with both anger and the beginning of tears.

"Zim, you're such a fucking cunt! I don't know why I even put up with you!"

The words were yelled out before you could stop them and Zim's demeanour changed, his face darkening as he harshly pushed himself off the bench, walking away. You didn't let up, too consumed by your anger as you followed him out the kitchen towards the lounge.

"You humans and your filthy, foul mouth! So irritatingly loud, and so full of _dooky!_ "

Zim turned his chin up, making a gagging noise as he walked further away from you. His words only served to fuel your anger.

"Jesus Christ Zim, just call it what it is! _Shit_ , the word you're looking for is shit! Oh, and you think _humans_ talk a lot of shit? Uh, pot, meet kettle?"

"What _is_ it with you humans making nonsensical statements? If your illiterate race could speak in a way that others could understand them and not bring in objects that have _no reason_ for being brought up like "pots" and "kettles" -"

"Zim, I swear to fucking god, I will _gut_ you."

You muttered your words darkly as you pinched the bridge of your nose, wishing for the thousandth time that Zim would actually try to learn the English language and understand some of the most basic phrases.

For a minute, things were quiet between the two of you, the only noise being your harsh breathing. You stood a few meters away from each other, each trying to figure out how to deal with this situation. The bitter truth as, even with your often perceived "street smarts" and Zim's (despite the insanity surrounding it) ingenious plans, the both of you knew that you were both fucked.

"They denounced me as an Irken. To every Irken, I'm not considered Irken."

He words cut through you, like a knife through butter. For one split second, a hopeful second, you thought that you could just talk, calm down and think of something. But Zim's eyes snapped to yours and that hope was dashed, Zim had clenched his hands into fists and had begun to shake, his eyes beginning to fill with unshed tears. He took one step forward.

"Zim, you're still an Irken, no matter what they say-"

"You don't understand a thing, do you, earth-filth?! In the eyes of my _entire_ race, I am _nothing_ but a disgusting, _depraved_ failure to them!" Zim snapped at you, pointing at you accusingly. He took short, ragged breaths, just shy of jumping the length of the room to attack you. "My entire race, The Tallest, they all despise me, but they think I'm _sick_ too."

"Zim, they never gave a _damn_ about you before any of this started! They sent you on a fake mission, remember?! They wanted to you gone! I don't, I care about you, I love-"

You yelled out, realizing a split second too late what you had said and regretted it immediately, stopping yourself from finishing that sentence, but you had said too much. Zim stood there, frozen, his face unreadable as he looked at you as if trying to figure out _what is this thing?_ as he looked at you. Both of you stood there, not looking away but not speaking either. Zim was the first one to speak, his shoulders shaking as he began to laugh, a mere chuckle at first before gradually getting louder and harder until it became a full-blown laugh, his voice hoarse as he tried to calm down. He stopped after a few minutes, leaving you very red in the face.

"You're so… entertaining earth-worm. Why, your performance was so genuine, so passionate, it nearly fooled me, the great Zim. Why, I find that commendable, honest! However, Zim knows a liar when he sees one."

He took another step forward, but you held your place. You were now sick of this and wanted Zim away from you, to give you time to dwell on what had happened in the past ten or so minutes. Instead, Zim took another step forward, his mouth in an open snarl, his teeth gritting together. You glared at him, unsure what to do.

"Zim, please, listen to me-"

"I don't think you understand your place, _Earth-worm_."

That sealed it, you knew there wasn't a chance in hell any of this could be resolved. Zim believed that you had planned for this to happen. You were too full of adrenaline and anger to step down, to take a minute to break down.

It was only when Zim was a mere three steps away from you that he stopped, staring at you. You could see some form of inner conflict in his eyes, his hands that were reaching for you lowering to his side. You took this chance to slowly step forward, Zim tensing as he watched you inch closer.

"Zim, I swear…"

You began, but Zim scoffed, looking away from you, now glaring a hole at the floor behind you. You stopped moving, waiting for something, anything to happen.

"You should feel _glad_ , earth-filth, that I'm feeling _merciful_ , despite your trickery."

Zim looked at you from the corner of his eyes, his head turned away from you. He still looked conflicted, unsure of what he was doing. You felt tears well up in your eyes, some of them rolling down your face.

"Zim, I'm telling the truth, please, listen…"

You trailed off, Zim had begun to walk around you, heading for the door. You took a shaky breath, turning around and grabbing Zim's hand. He glared at you from the corner of his eyes as you spoke.

"Please! Look, I'm sorry, what I said- what I meant was-"

"Enough, earth pig! I've heard enough of your drivel for the night, I'm going to go home now!"

Zim yelled, his face turned upwards, so it looked like he was actually yelling at the ceiling, though his eyes were still directed at you. You didn't let go of his arm and instead tugged him a bit to try and get him at least _look_ at you.

"Zim, I'm serious! Just _listen_ -"

"I said, _enough!_ "

Zim yelled back, yanking his arm out of your grasp, you felt yourself about to tumble as you steadied yourself, standing up straight as Zim finally turned to look at you, his eyes hard as they looked at you.

"I believe I've had enough of your services, Earth-worm. I will no longer require them. Your kind is _far_ too needy and _inferior_ , for the great Zim."

His words stung you, the heavy, cold feeling returning to your chest. This time, all you could do is watch as Zim continued walking to the door, opening it with a sense of casualness that you couldn't comprehend _how_ this was a casual situation.

"Goodbye, earth-child."

"Zim, wait-"

Zim closed the door, shut to your face as you reached for him with your hand. With a closed door between you two, you knew there was no point. Slowly, you slid to the floor, landing on your behind. You scoffing in disbelief, one that could have been mistaken for a laugh. The snarl vibrating through your throat caused you to cough. You covered your mouth, tears pooling in your eyes.

"What the fuck?"

That's all you could say next before the harsh sobs came, your tears spilling as you slapped your hands over your mouth, trying to muffle them. You took shaky breaths through your nose, your eyes closed into a squint.

You tried to process everything that had just happened, the fantasies, calling The Tallests during sex, Zim, Zim leaving. It was too much, too fast, you wanted to scream into your hands, biting your tongue to stop yourself.

_Every Irken?! That's impossible, right?!_

You thought desperately enough, trying to stand up only to slip on the wooden floorboards. You managed to stand, albeit on trembling legs and began to walk towards the stairs, decided to go to bed.

_I just need to sleep, calm down and think in the morning. Yeah, that's a good idea, I'll fix everything tomorrow, and do my homework on the way to skool so that Ms. Bitters doesn't chew out my ass._

Your smile was wobbly as you walked up the stairs holding onto the railing in a death grip, scared of falling. Your mind was in a daze, not taking in what was in front of you, you bumped onto a side table, causing a pot to roll off and shatter. You shrugged, deciding to fix that in the morning too.

You opened the door and walked into your room at a slow gait, your feet barely leaving the ground as you shuffled over to your bed, forgetting to close the door.

_Doesn't matter, mom and dad are at work, and I'll be asleep._

You crawled into your bed, under the sheet, you head on the pillow, the door was open, the hallway lights let into your room and directly onto the back of your head. Your eyes were closed as you rolled over, your face now in the pillow.

The first sob was small, however, more followed and became increasingly louder and harsher, the pillow muffling them as they came. Both your hands gripped the pillow tightly on the sides underneath it.

Your chest heaved, your breathing was short and jagged. You tried to breath more evenly, but you sobbed, coughing into your pillow.

_Oh god, what do I do? Can this even be fixed?_

You thought to yourself desperately. You burrowed your head further into your pillow when you realized that this… might be damn well impossible to fix. You could only cry into your pillow.

_I even told him that I…_

You shook your head, you didn't want to finish that thought. Something like that could only cause more problems, and yet it still rang in your mind, causing you to stop breathing for a second.

_I love him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter! I don't know how to thank you, I didn't think so many people would not only read this but enjoy it too? Holy crap. Thanks again Ames for being the beta!  
> Also, uh, the chapter title is referencing a song I really like of the same name by Hayley Kiyoko. It's really good.


	4. My (ex) Boy

You didn't get much sleep, you couldn't figure a way to fix _anything_ , and that vase being broken had royally pissed your mother off until she saw your eyes, puffy and red and went from furious to extremely worried and five seconds from crying because _you_ were crying. She rubbed your back soothingly, brushing your hair back as she whispered sweet little lies of _It's okay_ , _everything will be okay, you'll pull through this_.

You could only shake your head. No, you couldn't possibly fix this, everything would not be ok, and _how the fuck could you walk out the house with the knowledge that you had broadcasted to an entire race while having sex, with your face shown practically front and center?_

That was what kept you awake until your mother lulled you to sleep with an old lullaby that she would sing to you as a young child, and you thanked every God that has existed that you dreamt of nothing but black, it was surprisingly comfortable as you floated in the middle of nowhere.

You woke up to the sunlight in your eyes, five minutes before your alarm. You turned around, face the other side and sighed. Three hours of sleep wasn't enough to get you through the day, especially last night. You laid there, waiting for the alarm to ring, your chest feeling oddly empty. You could hear your parents downstairs, presumably in the kitchen. They were talking to each other but were too quiet and muffled to make out what about. You blink, your eyes dry and heavy. Your nose was blocked, forcing you breathe through your mouth, which too was dry.

When your alarm rang, an opening to some radio played loudly, announcing that it was six-thirty am and that it was time to rise and shine. You moaned into the pillow, annoyed at the radio host's voice. You began to rise, leaning on your forearms and your hair covering half your face when you heard rapid footsteps coming towards your bedroom door, you looked towards the door as it opened, revealing your very tired mother.

"(Y/N)! Are you ok, Sweetie? Were you attacked? The door, it was unlocked and the vase- Sweetie, what happened?."

Your father followed inside, the both of them striding into your room and kneeling by your bed. You looked at them, confused. You could feel a line of dull pain on your outer thigh, you could see a light purple bruise. You then remembered the side table and the vase.

"Oh man. Mom, Dad, I swear it was an accident- I, the door was unlocked because I forgot and the- the vase was my fault too."

"Then, then why the tears kiddo?"  Your Father was the first one to answer, with your Mother nodding along. She reached for your left hand and squeezed it comfortingly, though you weren't sure if it was meant for you or her. You furrowed your brow, your lips dropping into a frown. You couldn't explain anything, your parents could never believe what had happened, and you feared that you could be labelled as _"insane"_ by them. You opted to lie to them, to save embarrassment.

"I- the, the exams, they're coming up and, and I guess I'm worried. I don't know, I saw Ms. Bitters scoff at my work and…"

It wasn't a complete lie, exams were indeed coming up in a month and Ms. Bitters HAD scoffed at your work. You weren't considered a "bad student", more like if you actually tried, you would get better than average grades, that was a fact, but you were the lazy sort. It was a massive flaw of yours, you knew that. You mother breathed a sigh of relief, glad that it wasn't an assault that had caused your breakdown.

"Oh honey, honey… It's ok. You just need to try your best and study, you have so much potential to be an amazing, dedicated student. Your exams might be stressful, but you'll do fine."

Your Mother’s thumb stroked your hand while she gave you a heartfelt smile.  It was something that she would always do when you were stressed. It turned your frown into a small, wobbly smile. Your Mother had a way of doing that, maybe it was the smile or the way her voice carried a note of _confidence_ , confident in the fact that _everything will be ok_.

You nodded in response. Your smile growing as you sat up, rubbing your eyes with your hands. Your parents stood up as simultaneously.

"It's Tuesday, yeah? Yeah, radio said so…"

You mumbled to yourself. You tried to organize your thoughts and priorities for the day. You needed to go to skool, not think about flashing an entire race, or the fall out between you and Zim, who may now know that you have romantic feelings towards him.

Needless to say, you sucked at it.

You heard someone at the front door, your parents turned around to look down the hall, both unsure of who would be visiting this early in the morning. You felt your body go completely still, a lingering fear creeping up your spine as your father left your room and descended the stairs, calling out to the person, "Coming!"

You tried to call for your dad, to tell him not to answer the door, that it might be Zim, _Oh God what if it really is Zim what then?_

Your voice began to croak as your father called out for you, his tone fairly cheerful.

"Hey kiddo, your friend Dib is here! Get dressed and come greet him!"

_Oh yeah, there's a peephole in the door, I forgot._

You winced as you realized that you had completely forgotten something you saw _every day. Considering_ that it could have been slightly useful last night so that maybe you could have been slightly less angry when yelling at Zim when he first arrived.

_Oh fuck, Zim. It's a skool day._

You snapped out of your thoughts as you heard your father greet Dib and invited him inside, closing the door as he entered. Your mother smiled at you, before turning towards the door. Just as she was about to close it, she popped her head back into your room.

"Sweetheart, you know that no matter what, we love you?"

You nodded, a small smile forming on your face. Your mother nodded before leaving your room completely, shutting the door. You inhaled a deep breath of air and gazed out the window, noticing how the sky seemed to be a paler shade of red, the clouds less grey and almost like an off-white colour. The sun was dull yellow, already high in the sky despite how early it was, possibly and sign for a hot day.

It was a somewhat beautiful day, you realized. The air seemed fresher than usual, or at least had less dust.

_Alright (Y/N), take it one step at a time, maybe it's time you talk to Dib, 'fess up to what's been going on between you and Zim._

With your new resolve, you got of bed and walked to the dresser, grabbing some clothes for the day. You heard from the radio that yes, in fact, it will be a scorcher today, which means dress light and put on plenty of deodorant and sunscreen. You decided to wear an off-shoulder shirt with torn denim shorts and sneakers. You walked out of your room feeling less heavy and you easily strode down the steps, smiling at Dib.

"Hey Dib, you're a bit early, did you eat breakfast?"

Dib had changed a lot from when you first met him in middle skool. He no longer wore a trench coat after you begged him to throw it away _("Dib, wearing a trench coat in post-Columbine America is a baaaad idea.")_. Thanks to his near-obsessive rivalry with Zim, he actually gained a lean amount of muscle that paired of well with his monster height of six foot three, with his mohawk-tail hair thing making him look even taller. He was wearing cargo shorts and a blue top, now that you were looking at him. If you had to describe, you'd say he was a Donatello.

"Nah, wanted to drop this off as soon as possible, since you were sick at skool yesterday."

God bless Dib and his uncanny ability to not only lie on the spot but have managed to fool two full grown adults. Bless that boy.

"Y-yeah that's when… You know, that _thing_ started…"

You emphasized on the word thing, hoping that both your parents would understand. And it also wasn't _exactly_ a lie, either. They nodded, both looking at you concerned. Dib looked at you from the corner of his eyes, one brow quirked upwards. You only smiled at him and grabbed his arm and turned to your parents.

"I really need to talk to Dib about yesterday, can I please have him for just five minutes?"

You raised you other hand spread your fingers, emphasizing on _five_. Your father looked like he was about to argue and say no, but your mother stepped in quickly, cutting him off.

"Alright dear, you've got five minutes then you both come downstairs and have breakfast, then straight to Skool, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Dib answered first, being polite while you only nodded your head, humming. Your parents liked Dib, he was polite, if not a bit loud and… _passionate_ about his interests. They liked all your friends, even Zim who was… a spectacle of himself when he met them.

Your mother nodded and ushered you away and turned to your father, leading them to the kitchen. You likewise tugged Dib up to your room, leaving the door open just a bit since you knew your parents would _flip_ if you closed it. You might be eighteen, but you still lived under their roof, so you followed their rules.

"Alright, Dib, don't flip out, but I need to tell you something, and I can't have you screaming with my parents downstairs."  

You warned him quietly, looking at him with wide, pleading puppy eyes. Dib groaned, crossing his arms as he sat down on your bed. This might not have been the first time he was in this room when you said that as you pulled out fake, bogus news stories of your life, like finding a long, lost relative in France that you later confessed was a scene in an Avant-Garde play that you liked. Dib _hated_ it.

"Alright (Y/N), make it quick, we need to go to Skool."

You took a deep breath, trying to calm your nerves, listening to your parents in the kitchen cooking something, possibly pancakes. You looked back at Dib and opened your mouth.

"I've been sleeping with Zim for the past month, and we accidentally broadcasted it to his entire race with him practically _balls deep_ in me."

For a solid ten seconds, neither of you spoke, the silence became almost palpable as Dib slowly nodded, a twitching smile forming as he closed his eyes. You frowned, your eyes looking at the floor then back at Dib, pensive as you rubbed your forearms.

"I'm sorry, I must have not, not heard correctly. Are, are you telling me that for the _past month_ , you've been fucking the enemy? Like, as in, Zim? Zim, our Zim?"

You could only nod, a withering look on your face as you only reaffirmed your situation. Dib took a large breath, holding it in his mouth and puffing his cheeks before blowing the air out slowly in a small opening from his mouth. His fingers tapping on your bed.

"Ok, wow. That's a- that's a lot to take in at once- You and Zim? Wow. Wait, he didn't force you, did he?" He asked hurriedly, standing up from your bed, hands moving all over the place, from his mouth to his sides to the back of his head. You shook your head no quickly, waving your hands in front of you.

"Woah, no no no, it wasn't like that! Everything was consensual, we were careful."

Dib stopped moving about, looking at you for another ten seconds. You stood still and looked around, feeling awkward as Dib gave you an unreadable look. Finally, he spoke again.

"Zim has a _dick?_ He can- can have _sex?_ "

Dib's words caught you off guard, you looked back at him with wide eyes as Dib rested his chin in his head with a dead look in his eyes. Before you could stop yourself, you answered his questions.

"Yeah, his dick is like a seven-inch tentacle. Apparently, sex is considered immoral in Irken society."

Dib nodded with his eyes closed, he pushed his glasses up his nose, processing this new information. It was rather comical, actually. You would have laughed if it didn't feel so awkward. Dib looked back up, looking at your face before his face fell in horror.

"Oh God, you're serious, oh sweet Jesus, you really fucked Zim."

Dib stared at you again, his mouth a wide gap as he pointed at you. You only shrugged your shoulders slightly, rubbing the back of your head. You didn't know what to say.

"Ok, wow, this is really happening, this is- Wait, wait _broadcasted?_ As in, a video call to the Irken Armada?"

"… Yeah. Pretty much, yeah. And before you ask. No, I'm not pregnant. Zim is pissed off at me because they denounced him as an Irken."

The silence returned as Dib sat back down on your bed, flabbergasted. He couldn't help but laugh, it was breathless and weak. He shook his head and leaned on his forearms which rested on his knees.

"Man, it's, it's kinda funny. If it wasn't such a shitty situation, I would have laughed. But, but the thing is that- is that I might of, sort of, started to like Zim as more than just a friend, a-and, and he hates me-"

You took a shaky deep breath, you started to cry, your mouth felt dry as the words were stuttered out. Dib shifted uncomfortably, people crying made him feel awkward. You raised his hand but slowly it dropped as you looked away and began to walk towards the mirror.

"A-and, it's practically my fault, or at least, that he said and how I feel! Fuckin' hell, and it was going to nicely, we began to sort of, I dunno, see each other as actual friends, or at least I think it was. Dib, I fucked up. I fucked up real' bad. I don't know what to do."

Your hands clasped around your mouth, muffling the sobs. You took deep breaths, blinking away tears. You heard the bedsprings creak as Dib got up and walked over to you. He pet your shoulder, grabbing your attention.

"Hey, look, (Y/N) I'm sure it'll be ok. Crazy things always happen around here, and they always go back to normal, for better or worse. This will be no different. And I'm sure of it, remember that time when-"

"-When Zim managed to infiltrate cafeteria at the food festival and fed everyone a cake that would brainwash them in five minutes but instead caused everyone to dance for two hours because I hijacked them and commanded them to dance till they didn't like dancing anymore? And how you didn't even eat the cake? Yeah, I remember."

"Not the one I was going to mention, that one will do. Yeah, Zim always gets mad after something stupid or crazy happens, but he always comes around. Which is good, because I have a plan to _finally_ prove his existence!"

"Does it include me?"

"Nope."

"Good. This info stays between us, remember that."

You sniffed loudly, blinking back the tears as you fought to stop the crying. You hated crying in front of people. Dib gave you a sympathetic look as he gave your shoulder a squeeze before letting go.

"And yeah, it is kinda funny. You might have started a revolution there."

You laughed at his joke, the idea of the entire Irken race going through a 60s style sex revolution... You looked at Dib and smiled.

"Thanks Dib, I needed that. Wanna eat breakfast? Dad is a swell cook."

"Sure, I smell pancakes. Also, your bag is at the front door and your homework too."

"Thanks sweetie, mwah~!"

"Ew, gross, you're like a cousin to me, a weird one from… I dunno, Maine."

"Ouch, you wound me!"

You both laughed, feeling light despite the events described. Dib suddenly stopped laughing and sighed, gazing at the ceiling.

"Damn, Zim beat me to it, never saw that coming."

"Yeah, I told him that if he slept with someone, aka _me_ , he'd one-up you," you replied, not realizing how bad it sounded as you shrugged. Dib gave you a weird, awkward smile, his brow rising. You walked to the door and opened it wider, gesturing to Dib. "M'lady."

Dib shook his head with a chuckle as he walked out of the bedroom. He patted his head as he walked by you, closing the door for you.

"(Y/N), you are one _weird_ girl. And a minx. You seriously said that?"

"Yeah, and he couldn't resist _that._ "

You whispered, walking down the stairs, heading straight for the kitchen. Your mother was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. Your mother couldn't cook for the life of her, so your father was the house chef and a damn good one at that when he actually was home to cook. Over time is a bitch.

You sat down, gesturing to Dib to the one next to you, a spare seat for guests. You had more down in the basement, but there was an extra chair at the table at all times just in case for sudden guests. Dib sat next to you, back straight and his hands folded in his lap, the exact opposite of you who leaned on the table, head in hand. No one took notice, this was how you usually were in the morning.

Your mother looked away from her paper and smiled at Dib warmly with a nodded. Dib smiled and nodded back, before looking at you for help.

Truth be told, your mother liked Dib and thought he was a good suitor for you, with your father not liking the idea of you dating _at all_ , in typical if not stereotypical nuclear household fashion. Unfortunately for her, Dib wasn't kidding when he said he thought of you as a cousin. You once jokingly adopted him as your son as well (and had decided to be his father).

Long story short, you two would never date, it would feel like incest, and neither of you had that kink.

"So, what's happening out in the world, mom?"

\--

Nearly forty-five minutes later, both you and Dib were walking to Skool. Classes didn't begin till Nine in the morning, but the library would be opening at seven thirty, which was in roughly thirty minutes. The library is where your group would hang out, it was quiet, air-conditioned and thanks to both the fact that hardly anyone uses it because it's "uncool" and the deaf librarian you could get away with some _interesting_ conversations that would happen between you, Dib and Zim.

"You sure you wanna go to skool? I totally understand if you don't."

Dib asked as you walked down the pavement. You shrugged in response, trying to sound as nonchalant as you could as you responded.

"No, I need to. If I don't show up today Ms. Bitters will kill me, it's bad enough I left in the middle of class without informing the nurse."

_Should have told Zim about Ms. Bitters. Ah well._

"You're taking this surprisingly well. What's on your mind, Dib?"

Dib went to take a breath, but a car drove past, it's engine chugging smoke right at us. We both coughed and walked away, sadly used to this. We breathed in (moderately) clean air and continued walking. Dib sighed.

"Honestly? I suspected something between you two, you both kind of looked at each other weird, and the time you kicked Zim under the table while he was bragging about how he had become more accustomed to high skool and its _customs_. I think Gaz picked up on it too."

You sighed, remembering what Dib was talking about. You thought you had done a pretty good job at hiding it too. Your eyes widened and you rapidly turned to Dib, hiding your mouth behind your hand.

"You don't think _Queen_ Bee Jessica knows?" You whispered quietly, shifting your eyes around, hoping nobody was around to hear your hushed words. Dib scoffed, frowning as he stared ahead.

"She's too busy wrapped around Torque to notice, you should have seen them in the bus yesterday, it was disgusting."

_Yep, sounds like good old, totally decent Torque._

"Hopefully Zim keeps his lips shut about the situation and doesn't do anything drastic or embarrassing for the both of us."

Dib looked at you from the corner of his eyes, his mouth quirked to the side.

"Hey, (Y/N)? You know that you're hoping for the impossible, right?"

"Fuck off, Dib.”

You both turned right and saw the Hi-Skool coming closer, there weren't many students at skool yet, the buses hadn't started to collect students. You walked into the skool grounds, waving to a couple of classmates as you walked by and headed to the main building, where the library was.

"I doubt Zim will do anything, he'll want to save face. I think. I hope."

You bit your lip as you opened the door, a refreshing cold breeze rushing through you as you walked in, Dib closing the door. You waved at the administrator and walked down the hallway.

"You're doing it again, (Y/N)."

"Dib, I _swear_ to God, so help me I'll-"

You stopped yourself, seeing someone was already waiting by the locked doors. Your mouth was open agape, the words dropping to an _uhh._

Zim stood there, leaning against the wall in front of the door, his arms crossed, and his eyes closed, trying to imitate a cool pose. It fell kind of flat, thanks to the large, dark bags under his eyes. He suddenly pushed himself off the wall and turned to face the two of you, one hand propped against his hip. You suddenly felt the heaviness return to your chest, your shoulders drooping slightly.

"I've been waiting for the two of you, _earthworms_."

"What do you want Zim?" Dib sighed, pinching the bridge his nose. You bit your lip, looking between the two males as you lightly bounced on your feet. Dib grumbled irritated." Come on Zim, it's too early, and exams are coming up."

"No no, this won't take too much time- ah, and here comes the scary one. Great, we're all here! I just wanted to formally and _personally_ announce that this little treaty of ours? Is now _officially_ over. From here on out, earthlings, we are enemies. Too da loo!"

With a spin and a wave of his hand, Zim walked away, leaving you and Dib shocked with gaping mouths and Gaz to quirk her eyebrows at Zim as she turned her head to watch him. She looked back you with an impartial look.

"What's his problem? You two break up?"

"We were never dating, but for lack of a better term, yeah. Kind of. It's a long story."

"Whatever."

Gaz turned her attention back to her Game Slave 4 and shrugged her shoulders, no longer interested. Inwardly you felt relieved, you had no desire to repeat what had happened, once to Dib was more than enough. The administrator walked down with the keys, unlocking the door. She smiled at us again and walked back to her desk. We quietly walked in, the librarian had not arrived yet.

"Great, just our luck Zim declares war on us close to exams, and why all three of us? Me and Gaz weren't involved."

Dib whined, you _tch'd_ as crossed your arms over your chest, looking away. You walked over to the center table and took all the chairs down, sitting down.

"Hey, don't leave me to deal with him alone, you know how he is."

You weakly defended yourself, know that in a way, Dib was kind of right, it was a bit unfair. Dib shook his head, waving his hands in front of him in defence.

"I don't that, I'd help you even he did exclude me and Gaz. But it's weird, aside from this we haven't had any problems with him."

You leaned down and laid your head down in your arms, sighing.

"He was denounced as an Irken, I guess in order to regain it he'd need to win against humanity, or something similar."

"Oh man, that's rough."

Dib rubbed the back of his neck, looking away is discomfort. He knew what it was like to be excluded, and he didn't like being similar to Zim in any shape or form. It was ironic, really. You raised your head to look at Dib.

"Maybe if I can just… talk to him, convince him I didn't mean for it to happen, I could stop things escalating."

"You think he'd listen?"

You shook your head, you already tried that and while Zim might have calmed down just an iota, he seemed determined to go to war. Dib's head perked up as he looked at the library's entrance.

"Hey (Y/N), we got company."

You and Gaz looked up and turned to where Dib was looking at and saw Torque and his group of friends walking through the doors, loudly talking. Gaz groaned, she hated it when people were loud in the library, she came for the quiet.

Torque stood at a proud six foot five and was full of muscle. His hair was a military buzz cut, just like his daddy's. He was wearing his signature skool varsity jumper over his skool uniform, a football in his arm as he strode past your table, ignoring your group entirely as he walked over a nearby table that was propped against the wall with the chairs also on top. The librarian finally walked into the library desk and shushed them but was mostly ignored.

You sat in your chair, making sure not to look anywhere near Torque. You grabbed and looked through your bag, grabbing your textbooks.

"Right, well I think I've had enough of thinking about that green prick before class. I got homework to do, Dib, lend a hand?"

Before Dib could answer, Torque's group cheering grabbed both your attention. They gave Dib a thumbs up, wolf whistling. Torque gave a grin, nodding his head towards Dib.

"Nice choice Dib, I give you my blessing to get into that."

Your eyes widened as your mouth dropped, Gaz glared at him with both a mixture of fury and disgust, while Dib sputtered, trying to figure out what to say. With a flash of fury, you beat him to the punch, flipping your ex off.

"Oh, fuck off, Torque!"

The boys only whooped and _ooh'd_ at your flimsy retort, Torque giving you a cocky smile as he laughed, shaking his head. In a patronizing way, he placed his left hand on his hip while he wagged his right finger in front of his face.

"Tut tut, (Y/N), you know good girls don't have filthy mouths. When then again, you're not a good girl, are you?"

"What is this? Some sort of royal British roleplay? Get your head out of your ass Torque. If you got rid of that buzzcut, you wouldn't shove it up there so much."

You cut him off dismissively, pointing at his head. His friends looked at him, now oohing at your remark. Torque frowned and began to stride towards you. You leisurely stood from the chair, Gaz paused her game and shoved it in her bag but stayed sitting down while Dib hastily sat up. You stuffed your hands in your pockets, keeping a cool head was harder said than done, but you managed.

"You know, (Y/N), I usually find your attitude sexy, but recently it's been pissing me off. I think it's about time someone started to teach you a little thing called manners."

"My mom tried, and she failed. Can't see you succeedin'."

Truth be told, fighting a guy that was both a quarterback in football and is a giant six foot four compared to your measly height, the chances were stacked against you. Torque was a few meters away from you before Dib spoke up, walking towards Torque.

"H-hey man, you can't fight a girl, not when you're practically a sasquatch compared to her!"

Torque paid him no mind and shoved him away, Dib stumbled and caught himself on a nearby bookshelf. Gaz began to stand up as Torque passed her, and you began to realize how bad this situation was.

_I keep fucking up._

You thought to yourself lamely as you turned to face Torque, he was a short distance away from you when Dib suddenly ran towards him and jumped on his back, wrapping his arms around Torque's neck.

Torque backed away from you, he looked like he was about to fall back before he surged forward, regaining his balance. With a terrific show of strength, Torque grabbed Dib from behind and flipped him over, dropping him on the floor. Wasting no time, he grabbed him by the shoulders, this time turning him around to face him. Dib's glasses had fallen off, he could see a blurry outline of Torque.

"That, _freak_ , was a big mistake."

Torque lifted his fist to smash Dib's head into a pulp, but you rushed forward, punching Torque in the chin. Torque grunted in pain as he dropped Dib, turning around he grabbed your wrists, tugging you closer to him. You spat on him, hitting him in the cheek.

"Okay, I see how it is."

He let go of your wrist and raised his hand to slap you before the doors burst open, a furious Zim locking his eyes on Torque before he continued to run into the library, the administrator could be heard down the hall, yelling after him.

Zim landed a strong punch on Torque's cheek, his sudden entrance had put him a daze of confusion. He dropped you, letting you crumbled to the ground with a hard bump. Cursing, you shot your leg straight up, kicking Torque in his balls. He groaned, immediately falling to his knees. He friends were now moving to action, two of them heading your direction while the other three walked towards Zim, who paid him no mind as he walked towards Torque, who was bowing to the ground, holding back strangled sobs.

"Listen to me, weak-minded Torque- the _only_ one who is allowed to harm that human is me, _The Great Zim_. Understand?"

His tone was cool as he gave Torque a swift kick, causing him to stumble forward. You stood up, the adrenaline coursing through you giving you an unmistakable high, you could hear a slight ringing in your ear as you heard the administrator scream both your name and Zim's. You felt some grab your arm, tugging you up to your feet. Gaz whispered in your ear, keeping you steady.

"I texted Zim."

"He has a _phone_?"

"No, a collapsible communication band on his right wrist."

_Oh, for fuck's sake, of course, it’s something normal and simple, just alien gear. Yep. Normal._

You only nodded and watched as the administrator grabbed Zim's arm who looked at her as if she was a threat. She walked towards you and you followed heard. She didn't need to hold onto you, unlike Zim who was proclaiming his innocence.

"Zim has done no wrong! You will _unhand_ me this instant!"

His voice was a whine as he loudly complained, the adrenaline was beginning to wear off and leaving a hollowness in its absence. You were led straight to the principal's office and instructed to sit and wait.

\----

 

Torque hadn't always been an asshole, once he had been accepted into the football team, however, he slowly began to change, going from a nice if somewhat aloof to a full-on stereotypical jerk jock. In the second year of Hi Skool, you went out with him for a while. He was the picture-perfect boyfriend, would lend you his jumpers, romantic dates, being happy together, it was great. Hell, your first kiss with him was the most romantic thing ever, a sunset while at the beach. Can't get any more sappy than that.

That wasn't to say you didn't have some problems, but you guys had acted like adults and worked through them by talking it out. Your mom even said that was a good sign. You only shrugged when she said that, you liked to put on an air of casualness about the relationship, but inwardly you beamed at her comment.

It was when it was after on your one-year anniversary (which just so happened to be prom night) when you both went to your house that you decided to _surprise him_ and felt like you were ready to go _the next step_ with him. So, when you went to take a shower while he watched Netflix in your room, after you dried yourself you tied two separate ribbons to hide both your nipples and vagina (you had spent a week learning how to do a proper bow).

Torque loved your gift. Even whispered _I love you_ , made you feel like you were _the_ one, made you feel like things were great. It was both your first times, so it was as awkward as you could imagine.

He loved you _so much_ that the next day, he cheated on you with Jessica, head cheerleader, and dumped you a week later at prom. He told you that he only dated you because "Girls that talk like you are supposed to be wild". Yeah.

Needless to say, neither of them is in your good graces.

But this morning was an anomaly, normally Torque and you never spoke to each other, but this morning was weird. Torque usually was never in the library either, usually hanging out at the bleachers by the football field.

You leaned back into the chair and stared at the ceiling, watching a fly buzz around the ceiling light. Beside you, Zim sat up straight with his arms crossed and tapped his foot impatiently, grumbling. Without looking at you, he opened his mouth to talk.

"Don't think anything of my show of _chivalry_ , earth-worm."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

You replied sarcastically, just staring at the large ornate, wooden door. Despite the rest of the skool like shit, the Principal's office always looked both pristine and lavish, with nothing but the most expensive and gorgeous furniture. Everyone knew what was happening, everyone could see and _feel_ the fucking elephant in the room, but nobody really cared. It bothered you to a degree, seeing blatant corruption going on right in front of every staff member who turned the other way with a smile.

Zim's appearance bothered you as well, especially since not even ten minutes before he had declared fucking _war_ on you and the others. He words also left you incensed, feeling like he treated you as nothing more than a means to an end.

_He's the only one who's allowed to hurt me? Yeah, we'll see about that._

You felt weary, it hadn't even been an hour after you have convinced your parents that _yes_ , you can go to skool and _no,_ you won't have another… episode. They let you out of the house with reassurance from Dib and you still managed to cause a scene before class even started.

_Can't wait to see them after Skool, won't be bad at all._

You snorted at the thought as the door opened, the Principal ushering you both in. You both stood up and walked into his office. You looked away from him, his disappointment palpable as he looked down at you, his eyes watching you like a hawk and following you as you walked to the desk.

_This is gonna suck real' bad._

\-----

_You know, considering all things, it wasn't so bad._

You thought amusedly, turns out Gaz and Dib were called in as witnesses and told the Principal what happened, and turns out the cameras around Skool are actually in use and caught the whole scene. You still had after skool detention for the next 3 days, and you'd have to share them with both Torque and Zim, but you considered yourself somewhat lucky. The Principal called your parents, but you hadn't heard from them yet. But you counted your blessings since you were sure you wouldn't have to deal with them until _after_ skool.

_Could have been worst, plus Ms. Bitters will be overseeing it, and no one ever tries to do anything when she's around._

You bounced your foot impatiently as you listened to your math teacher, Mr. Klevil, drone on and on about whatever he was talking about. Truth be told, after what happened in the library and the fact you got three hours of sleep, you couldn't concentrate on the class.

It didn't help that ever since you felt that adrenaline rush, you had been remembering how you and Torque smoked marijuana on the beach, it gave you an irresistible itch to have a smoke. You hadn't had a smoke in over a year, but every now and then you'd feel a crave for it.

_Just my luck, I guess that's why the Principal was so lenient, he knew I'd start to crave things. Utter bullshit._

You leaned back in your desk chair, staring at the teacher, bored. You could feel Zim glaring at you, he sat next to you in every class he had with you since you'd actually explain the lessons, unlike Dib and Gaz. You kept looking straight ahead, fidgeting in your seat as Zim continued staring.

_If he's like this for the entire day I am going to kill him._

\----

At lunch was when things started to get worst.

Every student knew what happened in the library, or at least a version of it. People had come up to ask you for the details, some asking about Zim, but most people whispered and stared at you when your back was turned. _Eh, normal teenage girl behaviour. Even Gaz does it_ , you figured.

You, Dib and Gaz sat at the regular table in the cafeteria, and Torque thankfully decided to keep his distance from you, albeit glaring at you through most of lunch. Zim, on the other hand, marched over to the table and sat as far away from you three as he could. This drew many stares from people on other tables, much to your embarrassment.

_Please Zim, don't do something stupid._

Zim just sat there and poked at his food, sniffing at it before gaging. He totally ignored you as he examined your food, to your relief. But it had stopped you from discussing with Dib about the previous night, but at the same time, you were hoping that by keeping _your_ mouth shut, Zim would keep _his_ shut.

For the entirety of lunch, nobody at the table spoke to each other, staring at what was in front of you. You were reading a novel for English class when a three-clawed gloved hand suddenly slapped your book down into your tray of food. A loud _bang_ reverberated through the cafeteria, causing everyone in the room to look at you.

You cocked your head to the side and looked at your empty hands which looked like they were holding an invisible book. You looked up, pursing your lips as you sucked on your teeth. You turned your head and looked at Zim who looked like a boy on Christmas, full of glee. You heard someone cough as you began to nod, standing up as you placed both your hands on the table, mouthing _okay_ few times as your mind began to whirl.

You were feeling more than a little frazzled. Your craving for something to smoke was reaching its all-time critical high _(hah)_ , Zim had been glaring at you all day through every class, people had kept asking you the same questions over and over again _(What happened between you and Torque? Are you dating Zim? Or Dib?)_ , lack of sleep and the fact that midway through class, you had realized that you quite possibly became the first human galactic porn star thanks to yesterday, which had never left your mind, you were beginning to get mad.

"Alright, I am utterly _sick_ of your shit, Zim. If you wanna have your hissy fit, go right ahead. But don’t involve _me_ in your fuckin' tantrum, you green sack of shit."

You shoved him, causing him to slip off the chair and fall on the floor, people around laughed as he swore at you. You paid him no heed and grabbed your books, including the one that was now soaked with whatever the fuck it is the lunch ladies cooked, and you strode out of the cafeteria, everyone laughing as Zim stood up and glared at you.

You shoved the doors open and walked down the hall towards the girl's bathroom, throwing the novel into the trash. Kicking the door open, you hastily walked into the bathroom and grabbed the nearest free cubicle, glad that the room appeared empty. Slamming the door shut and locking it with more force than was needing, you sat down on the toilet, your books on your thighs.

_Well great, I'm sure that helped. Good going, you dumb shit._

You yelled at yourself in your thoughts as you heard the door open, someone walked to your cubicle in strides and knocked.

"It's me, Gaz and I have two smokes, let me in before I break the door."

Taken aback, you got up and unlocked the door, letting the purple hair goth in. She walked in, her arms crossed as she looked at the cubicle walls and the graffiti, all of it slanderous and scandalous rumours of other girls.

You sat back down as Gaz reached into her pocket as pulled out two cigarettes, offering one of them to you. You paused as you reached for it, but shook your head, muttering _fuck it_ under your breath as you garbbed the cigarette.

"Fire alarm is broken again."

"'Course it is."

You replied, leaning back into the toilet. Gaz pulled a light out, a small metal one and lit yours before she lit her own. Both of you took a long drag, inhaling to the lungs. You blew the smoke out of the corner of your mouth.

Looking at Gaz, where Dib had changed his look Gaz had stayed relatively the same from middle skool, apparently being born goth. Now she wore black edgy leather inch platform boots that buckled itself with three leather belts, black tights with a blacked pleated skirt. Wearing a small black leather jacket over a dark couple top, she stood at a short four foot nine, with an added inch from her boots. From her near-obsessive habit of eating pizza, she had a pleasant plump to her frame. However, even with the added softness, she was still the strongest and scariest human in the world. Her hair was still in its normal shape but had become softer and plumper after you recommended a different brand of conditioner.

Yes, she retained her scary reputation from elementary. Yes, she sometimes scared you. But she was _your_ small, scary goth daughter and you loved her dearly.

"Smoking's bad for you Gaz-aboo."

You playfully teased, taking a long drag from your smoke as Gaz snorted, her right eye opening to look at you with a lazy grin her face. She took a drag from her smoke, closing her eye and looking away. She blew the smoke out.

"Shit day so far?"

Gaz inquired, bringing the smoke to her lips for another drag. You could only bitterly laugh, pulling the smoke away as you rested your forehead in your free hand. Taking another drag, you nodding as you blew the smoke out again, moving the cigarette away from you as you spoke.

"Yep, and it'll end like shit. You hear the rumour about Mr. Anders? _Apparently_ , he's been sleeping with some girl in the swim team."

"Seriously? This skool is full of stupid people."

You and Gaz had a weird friendship. Usually, you were usually the one doing all the talking with Gaz opting to stay quiet or grunt in response. However, you would find yourselves having a private girl talk in the bathroom, venting to each other for a few minutes. Smoking was never a part of it, but you weren’t complaining.

"Yeah, no shit. I only have three detention periods though, so that's a nice little bonus."

"Yeah, but Zim is being more obnoxious now."

"Yeah. I'm working on that."

You took another drag, looking up at the ceiling as you blew the smoke out. Gaz leaned against the door, flicking the ash from the cigarette as she looked away, quiet.

"What's with Torque? I thought you two avoided each other."

"Yeah, I don't know. Today was the first time he's actually spoken to me since he broke up with me, dunno what's going through his head."

You stared at the smoke, watching the hazy lines form. Gaz only frowned, her eyes in their ever so iconic angry squint as took another drag. Blowing the air out, she looked at you, her expression never changing.

"Well, whatever's happened between you two, _try_ to resolve it before exams? Because if I fail because of you two, _I will destroy you._ "

You stared at her before nodding. You smoked the last of your cigarette and butted it out on the walls, you looked at the graffiti before reading one that was directed at you.

_(Y/N) is a big skank who's done it with the whole football team!_

You nodded, humming in an impressed tone as you gestured to Gaz. Picking up on your unspoken question, she, ever the artist, pulled a black permanent sharpie from her pocket and handed to you, also finishing off her smoke.

"Gotta admit, that's pretty impressive. Gotta add on to it, though."

It was an unspoken tradition between you two to write something on the walls, song lyrics or swears, it didn't matter. Gaz tended to draw ravens and skulls, while you, on the other hand, liked reading the latest goss on the wall, reading the near-anonymous scribbles of pissed off teen girls, occasionally adding your own thoughts. Call it being a petty, gossipy bitch, but you liked being in the know of things. Knowledge is power, so they say.

Gaz wasn't listening to you, as she had pulled out another sharpie and was busy scribbling her own graffiti. Underneath the sentence, you scribbled a small but readable addition.

_Think you mistook (Y/N) as Jessica._

Shrugging, you capped the sharpie and handed it back to Gaz who had also finished writing. She plucked the sharpie out of your hand and put it back into her pocket, unlocking the door she walked out to the toilet cubicle.

"So, you feeling good enough for the last two classes?"

"Do you _even_ have to ask?"

You laughed while you could see a small grin appear on her face before she looked away, walking out of the bathrooms. You followed, pulling some gum and perfume out of your bag, hoping to mask odor of smoke.

You breathed in the fresh air of the hallway, spritzing yourself with perfume and chewing your gum, hoping it could help before Ms. Bitters class.

_Why did she transfer here?! She hated it back in elementary and middle skool, so why did she decided to follow us all the way through Hi Skool?!_

You internally screamed to yourself as you walked to your locker, swearing once you realized that novel Zim trashed was needed for your next class.

_Thanks, Zim._

You unlocked your locker as the bell rang, people swarming the hallways from everywhere. You hurriedly grabbed your things, not wanting to be shoved by the crowd. Closing and locking your locker door you slowly moved through the sea of teenagers, the strange scent of sweat, tears, despair and general apathy in the air as you pushed through the crowd.

_Smells like teen spirit. Hey, wait._

You cringed at the pun and inwardly groaned as you turned the corner and entered your classroom, Ms. Bitters already stood by the desk, her signature hunch back and bespectacled eyes giving off an air of dread. She ignored you as she stared out to the classroom, not everyone had arrived.

_Least I'm not late._

You thought to yourself as you rushed to your desk, sliding into your chair. You folded your hands-on top of your desk, hoping to be nothing but the perfect student so that she wouldn't be hell during detention.

You readied yourself for when Zim would enter the room, determined not to let him get to you during class. You waited as everyone entered and sat down, waiting for the inevitable insult.

\----

Zim never showed up to class.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first of all- I am so, so sorry that this is late! I really didn’t mean it to be delayed for this long, and yes I know it was only a day. But I set up a schedule and I want to keep to it, damn it. I’m really sorry!
> 
> Also, can I just say, the comments have been AMAZING!? Like, holy shit!
> 
> If anyone is interested, I actually made a YouTube playlist of music that I think relates to this story. If anyone is interested, I could share that in the next chapter? Next chapter will be in two weeks, I like to edit chapters and make sure that spelling and grammar is good.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for the comments, the kudos- everything!


	5. Detention

Ms Bitters stood in front of the three of you in the foulest of moods. Zim decided to ditch the last two classes and show up for detention  _ fifteen minutes _ late, despite knowing that Ms Bitters was one of his teachers and that she'd be the one over seeing the detentions. Zim didn't care and instead gleefully skipped to his seat with a wide smile. You felt a shiver go up your spine recognising that Zim was plotting something or had already set his plan into motion.

_ Fucker got the advantage on me. _

Torque sat in the far-left corner, staring out the window. You sat in the middle front, while Zim took a seat behind you to your right. You sat there motionless, determined not to give Zim a reaction and to stay calm.

"Zim, so glad that you could join us. Where were in English today?"

Ms Bitters asked as she slivered over to Zim, a shadowy and dark aura surrounding her. You could feel cold sweat begin to form as she walked closer to you. You in turn stayed still and looked down, hoping to not earn her ire.

You released a breath you didn't realise you were holding as she passed you, the aura of fear that she projected around herself passing over you. You slowly turned you head to look at Zim's direction from the corner of your eyes, not sure if calling Child Protective Services worked for one hundred and fifty-nine-year-old aliens.

"Well you see Ms Bitters, I was in the nurse's office!"

Zim said with falsetto innocence coating his every word as he produced a nurse's slip from his pocket with a flourish he held it to Ms Bitters. She quirked her eye at the note and took it, reading it over.

"We don't  _ have  _ a nurse Tacolina,  _ Zim _ ."

The old Lovecraftian horror drawled his name out, clearly bored and somewhat sick of Zim. Zim looked worried for a few seconds, sputtering as he came out with his excuse.

"A-ah! Well, that's because she's… new! Yes, she's new, she just started today, in fact!"

Ms Bitters only glared at the forged nurse's slip. She was about to respond before the phone on her desk began to ring. She hissed at it, slivering over towards the desk she sounded of a million cockroaches scuttering away as she moved. It made you want to cringe, but you kept a stone-cold face and snapping your head back  to face the front.

Ms Bitters picked up the phone and growled into it before screaming, a loud  _ pig _ squeal responding back.

_ "What?!  _ You'll come to  _ regret _ this…"

She slammed the phone down before it disappeared into the desk, the roar of fire filling the room before the closed the panel. Nobody said anything.

_ I fucking hate this neighbourhood. _

You thought to yourself as Ms Bitters pointed to Torque.

" _ You!  _ With me, the principal wants to have a word with you. The two of you will remain here and continue serving your detention!"

Torque smirked as he waved goodbye to you before he disappeared down the hallway, Ms Bitters following closely as she closed the door. You sighed and grabbed your textbooks, hoping to finish some homework.

You opened you World History book and began to read the text before Zim began to giggle softly, trying and failing to stifling them behind his hands. You shrugged and returned your attention back to your homework.

When Zim continued to giggle obnoxiously and snorting somewhat, you sat up straight and looked at the blackboard.

_ Ok (Y/N), you need to fix things, not antagonise them further. Keep calm, take deep breaths… in… out… yes that good. Just ignore him for now. _

Pleased with yourself you wrote down notes in your notebook, enjoying the sense of tranquillity at last.

It didn't last long.

"Hey, earth-worm."

Zim called out for you, but you didn't respond, hoping he'd drop it if he was ignored. You don't know how you could be so naïve, since it's the exact opposite when Zim pesters you.

"I'm not going to stop until you answer me, Earth-Pig. Hey. Hey. Hey! Hello, answer meee!"

He whined the last word, causing your left eye to twitch. You stayed silent, biting your lower lip to not answer him. He only progressively louder, inching closer to you. You gripped your pen in your hand tightly, you could feel the blue plastic begin to give way to your force.

" _ Hey (Y/N)-filth! _ "

Using your name caused you to snap, you suddenly shot up from your desk, you chair falling back with a clatter. You quickly stomped over to Zim and stood over his desk while he looked up at you face, at first surprised at your sudden reaction before changing back to a somewhat worried grin.

"Yes, Zim?"

You responded with a falsetto politeness, a hidden jab of cold fury tinting your words. You gave him a tight smile, you looked down at him from where you stood, your hands clenched into fists by your side. Zim slowly stood up, his eyes also going cold. They stared down at you with apathy, Zim's height while only a head taller than you, still gave him impressive stature.

You formulated a quick plan as Zim folded his arms behind his back, deciding to try and flirt with him to stun him, or at least back off from you in panic or disgust.

_ Life is a video game. _

You slowly grinned, biting your lower lip as you leaned in closer, tracing a circle on his chest as you looked at him from under your lashes.

"Trying a quickie during detention? My, you have gotten adventurous, haven't you?"

Zim's eyes widened and his backed away from your touch until he hit the wall, falling to the ground. You slyly walked over to him bent over, giving him a look into your breasts. You cupped your face with you right hand, grinning as you looked away, faking your scandalous behavior.

"My, I don't know I can do that  _ Zimmy _ , it's a little too risky, don't you think?"

Zim scoffed, quickly standing up and brushing himself off. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking away from you, a dark green blush covering his cheeks. You smiled inwardly, pleased with yourself.

_ Still got it. _

"Yes yes, and you know  _ all _ about taking risks, wouldn't you earth-filth?"

"Oh no you don't you alien dick! You are not going to use my name only to call me slurs immediately afterwards! Either use my name or fuck off!"

Zim flinched at your sudden yelling, you glanced at the door and listen for anything, like hundreds of cockroaches crawling on the walls and-

_ Stopping that thought right there, thanks. _

Once you felt like people hadn't heard your sudden outbursts and turned back to Zim.

"What's up Zim?"

You nodded at Zim, looking from the ground back to him. Zim looked at you with an unreadable look before taking a breath and walking away towards the cupboard.

"You betrayed me."

He said it so casually, you could almost be mistaken for thinking that he didn't care. But you could tell, from the way he stood up too straight, the way he avoided looking at you that he did care, and he felt hurt.

"It was an accident, Zim. I didn't plan it."

Zim laughed once before looking to the opposite side, towards the window overlooking a park just over the road. He walked over there with purpose, and you felt compelled to follow him, with a table between you just in case. He to a window and leaned on the wall beside it, looking out into the only bit of nature the city hadn't bulldozed. You opened the window, letting in fresh, cool air into the room and leaned on the wall opposite, never taking your eyes off Zim.

"It's funny, actually. It was just as I was beginning to see something in you humans, in this repugnant planet. There was a strange bit of, beauty to be seen in this place."

Zim stopped looking at the park and looked at you. His brow furrowed. You returned his gaze, both arms crossed with your hands gripping your forearms. A cool breeze blew in room, the wind ruffling your hair.

"I even began to see in it's inhabitants. But thankfully, you reminded me just how repulsive you humans are and how you can never trust them."

Zim gave you a bitter smile, his eyes staring at you lazily. You stepped forward leaving only a bit of space between the two of you.

"What will it take for you to believe me, Zim? They already denounced you as an Invader years ago, remember?"

"Yes, but…" Zim stalled, taking a shaky breath. You didn't move any closer than you were, but you strained your neck to look at Zim. He stared down at you, desperate. "They didn't denounce as an Irken back then, either. They still saw me as an Irken,  _ despite _ my defect. Meaning I  _ might _ have had a chance to one day to re-join my kind!  _ You  _ took it from me."

Zim finished darkly, his eyes glaring into you. You blinked, unphased by his glare as you dropped your arms to your sides.

"I never once stopped thinking of you as an Irken Invader, Zim. They never thought of you as either of those, and you know it. They laughed when you proclaimed yourself to be a proud Irken soldier and a great scientist. I was there, so was Dib and Gaz. Zim, I'm sorry. They never cared."

Zim's face fell, he remembered. You frowned and raised your hand to his face, gently cupping it. He snarled at you as he grabbed you and shoved against the wall, holding your right wrist above your head the he held your left by your head. Pinning you into the solid structure. 

_ Huh, oh yeah. A hundred years of military training, should have thought that out better. _

Zim gripped your wrists tightly, leaning forward with a hiss, reminding you of a xenomorph. You left eye twitched as you frown, still unintimidated.  Zim wasn't using all of his strength, you knew that.

For a moment, neither of you spoke, letting silence fill the room. You could hear people outside of the classroom, not in the hall but rather outside of the skool. Slowly, Zim began to lean closer. You tilted your head, watching with curious eyes.

Zim captured your lips, a hunger coming over the both of you as he grabbed your hips and shoved you against the wall.  His lips were frantic as he dug his claw tips into your jeans, biting your lower lips to gain entrance.

When you had opened your mouth, he tore away from you, shoving you roughly into the wall while he nearly fell over a desk. Both you gasped for air while staring at each other. You gestured to Zim.

"What does, what does any of that mean?" You asked with a hoarse voice. Zim didn't respond as he got up slowly on shaky feet, just staring at you. You stood up taller, using the wall behind you as support. "What's wrong?"

He looked away as he gritted his teeth, crossing his arms. You raised a brow as you breathing returned to normal. Your head snapped to the door, you could hear cockroaches. You bolted towards your seat, loudly whispering to Zim as you passed him.

"Zim, Mrs Bitter, get back to your seat!"

You hurriedly sat down and straightened your clothes, hoping that Ms Bitters wouldn't noticing the red tinted flesh around your lips. Zim thankfully understood and walked in long strides to his desk, crouching low as he whispered to you.

_ "Don't think this is over, (Y/N)-worm." _

_ At least he's using my name … sort of. _

You thought to yourself as the door opened. Ms Bitters slithered in, you could feel the room become colder as walked to the desk. Her face was contorted in anger, her teeth gritted.

"For  _ some _ reason, the principal has seen it in himself to  _ pardon _ you of your detentions, get out! I don't want to see you for detention for the rest of the year!  _ Do you understand me? _ "

"Yes ma'am"

You both automatically replied, quickly walking out of the room without another word. You both walked down the hallway for a few steps before either of you spoke.

"Gir took his sweet time, that idiot. Any longer and it would have been  _ unbearable _ ."

Zim said dramatically as he faced the other way, his head held high. You sighed and walked faster, determined to get your things and go home. From behind you, you heard someone running towards you, calling out the both of you.

"Zim! (Y/N)! Wait!"

You turned around and saw Dib speeding towards you, sliding to a stop on the linoleum floors. He took a step back to look at both of you, a panicked look on his face as he breathed rapidly. Zim was the first to speak, his tone dismissive.

"What is it,  _ Dib-worm? _ Have you come to surrender?"

"No… They're… they're coming…"

With each word he struggled to a breath, leaning with his hands on his knees, his words caused both you and Zim to stand up just a little bit straighter, you took a step forward.

"Who's  _ they _ , Dib?"

You asked, your voice small and wavering. The empty feeling had turned heavy and cold, your throat had a lump form making it hard to breath, your eyes widening. Dib stood up, his breathing back to normal somewhat.

"The Tallest. They're coming to Earth."

It felt like someone had dumped a hundred tonnes of weights on your shoulder, you leaned forward slightly, your arms limp by your side. Zim stopped breathing all together, his panicked eyes had locked onto Dib's and you see the sweat beginning to form on his brow.

"The Tallest? As in,  _ my  _ Tallest, Tallest?"

Zim asked, his voice in a slightly high pitch. You clasped your hands behind your head, walking away a little trying to process things.

"The Tallest are coming."

You said to yourself, pursing your lips as you nodded, taking a deep breath. You were five seconds from screaming but you didn't have the desire to go to the Skool Asylum, so you kept in and counted under your breath. Opening your eyes, you turned back around and walked back to the boys.

_ This just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it? _

"Do- do you know when? Why? How'd you find this out? Actually, you know what?"

You asked, shaking your head and waving your hands in front of you, grabbing the two boy's attention.

"Dib, is your dad working late tonight?"

Dib look taken aback from your sudden question.

"Uh yeah, why?"

"Can we please meet there? Everyone, Zim, Gaz, you, me, yes even Skoodge and I guess Gir, in about, say two hours? Or are the Tallest Coming right now?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Yeah, we can discuss our plan from- Hey wait! Why does the  _ enemy _ have to come?"

Dib jabbed his thumb towards Zim. Zim took offence and leaned to him, growling.

"I have to agree with the Dib-stink, (Y/N)-worm. It isn't wise to tell the enemy the plan, unless you want me to know everything."

"Yeah, I'm gonna put a stop to this silly war right now, ok? We're pausing it while we figure out what to do about The  _ freakin' _ Tallests coming to Earth Zim. Meaning, we're now in an alliance and if you even think about breaking it, so help me I will beat the  _ shit _ out of you. Ok?"

You said the last word in the sweetest, cutest voice you could muster with a smile, before turning to Dib, leaving Zim to sweat a little before he scoffed and stood up straight.

"Fine! I'll agree to this truce, only until this matter is resolved,  _ then  _ we get back to the warring!"

"Cool. Dib, what's the time?"

"Four-thirty. We meet at my place at six-thirty."

You nodded before turning to face the direction of your locker. Walking, you waved behind you, not even waiting to see if they'd react.

"Well guys, till then. Later."

You needed to leave, smell the fresh air, go home and take a shower. Unpack everything that happened today. It had been a long, confusing day and you were ready to crash into bed. But, as it so happened, you couldn't.

_ Seriously, I didn't see this coming. _

You thought to yourself, pushing the door open and stepping outside. There weren't that many students now, many having gone home or decided to hang out somewhere else. The sun was still high in the sky, but with cool breezes.

You walked down the sidewalk towards home.

 

\------

An hour and a half later, you were now standing in front of Dib's house. Since the temperature was dropping you pulled on a white jacket. You walked to his door and knocked on it three times. You could hear someone shuffling behind the door before it swung open, revealing Skoodge in his disguise was just as bad as Zim's, a black pompadour and blue eye contacts. Then again, he usually never leaves Zim's basement.

"Hey (Y/N)."

"Hey Skoodge, enjoying Part Five so far?"

Skoodge beamed at your words as you walked into the house, shutting the door behind you. You both began to walk upstairs to Dib's room.

" Yeah ! It's been really faithful to the manga, and the soundtrack recently came out, it should have arrived at Zim's house by now. Did you see the torture dance scene? It was  _ amazing! _ "

You nodded as you walked into Dib's, about to respond before a yell cut you off. Both you and Skoodge hurried into the room to see what was wrong.

"Quit touching my stuff, Zim! Get out of that!"

"Unhand me you  _ filthy _ creature! I will go where I like!"

"Oh Jesus Christ," You muttered under your breath, pinching the bridge of your nose as Skoodge stood there and fiddled with his hands. You walked into the centre of the room, Gaz was sitting on Dib's bed with her back against the wall, glaring at the two boys. Gir was giggling under the bed.

"Zim, quit touching Dibs things and sit down. Dib, let go of him."

Zim yanked his arm out of Dib's grasp with at huff, walking over to Dib's desk and sitting on the swivel chair. You sat next to Gaz while Skoodge sat on a dark blue bean bag in between you and Zim and facing Dib, who was standing beside a small screen that was hooked up to Dib's laptop. He coughed, causing everyone to look at him.

"At precisely three-thirty pm, thirty minutes after Skool, Skoodge received a message on his wrist communicator telling all the successful Invaders from Operation Impending Doom Two to go to earth to get rid of Zim, like a hunt."

"Wait, why did Skoodge get the message?"

"I uh, I was actually the first invader to successfully invade the planet I was given, but because I was short and ugly, they threw me out the ship through a cannon and shot me into space and chose someone else from the crowd to be the invader who invaded Blorch. My guess is that they forgot to delete my name off the system."

"You were shot out into  _ space _ ?"

Dib asked, quirking his eyebrow. Everyone except Gir had begun to stare in Skoodge in bewilderment, Gir on the other hand had decided to climb onto the bed from under it and began to jump on it, bouncing somewhat in his green dog costume.

"Yeah, but I'm okay now." Skoodge simply said, shrugging his shoulders. You looked away, your mouth quirked at an awkward angle as you turn back to Dib.

"Ok, so The Tallest themselves aren't coming, it's a small army of Irken Invaders. When are they coming?"

"Hold on (Y/N)."

Gaz interrupted before Dib could answer you, turning and pointing at Dib.

"Why are The Tallest coming in the first place?"

An awkward silence filled the room as You glanced at Zim who glared at you. Dib coughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Torque looked up at the ceiling. You sighed, turning to Gaz.

"I accidentally became the first human inter-galactic porn star. Me and Zim called Tallest when we were having…" You trailed off as the room became even more quiet. Gaz didn't change her expression while Zim choked, Dib rubbed his forehead while Skoodge just stared into the ground between his feet.

"You're being serious."

"Yeah."

"That's why they're sending them here? Because they saw you two? Man, that's  _ stupid _ ."

Gaz crossed her arms and looked away, frowning. You brushed your hair behind your ears, trying to avoid everyone's stares.  You bounced one of your legs rapidly, trying to relieve the tension you felt growing. Dib quickly coughed, bringing everyone's attention to him again.  


"Ok, the reason isn't that important to know, anyways. Since they know Earth's exact location unlike Zim, they're going to be here in thirty days, in just under a month, and as far as I know, only five Invaders succeeded their mission before it was called off after Invader Tenn was captured."

"You guys never explained any of this shit to me."

You pointed out, somewhat annoyed. Dib coughed awkwardly behind his hand, trying to avoid your gaze.

"It's a long story and it isn't really relative to this."

You rolled your eyes at Dib's deflection, waving your hand.

"Whatever. So, we're expecting five Irkens?"  You looked towards the two Irkens. You looked at Skoodge, who stiffened at your sudden attention, he gulped as you spoke to him specifically." Do you know who they are?"

"U-uh, yes. Stink, Larb, Skutch and Flobee and I were the only ones who completed their mission, but I was replaced by Grappa. So, it should be them that are coming."

"And since they're gunning for Zim specifically, they're probably going to land close to here. What are they going to do once they get here? Attack asap or plan? They know where Zim lives, don't they?"

You directed all of your questions to Dib, Zim scoffing at your apparent attempt of ignoring him.

"Yeah, they sent him a stupid death bot."

"It was  _ not _ stupid, Dib-stink! It was the  _ Megadoomer X-3 Combat Stealth Mech _ ! And you!" Zim had stopped pointing at Dib and swivelled in his chair to point at you, a seething look on his face as he continued yelling, this time at you, "Stop ignoring the amazing Zim! I demand it!"

"Zim, you don't get to demand  _ shit _ , not after everything that's happened in the last twenty hours or so."

You answered, re-adjusting your jacket as you continued looking at Dib, gesturing for him to hurry up and  _ get on with it _ . He noticed your cue and coughed, grabbing everyone's attention again.

"Anyways, uh. I'm going to guess that they'll do one of two things, they'll either immediately attack Zim and carry onto attack Earth, or they try to blend in attack Zim through a sneak attack."

_ Blend in? As in, like Zim? Pretend to be human and blend into human society? Shit, if they get Zim, they'll invade Earth. _

You merely looked down at your lap, your brow furrowed. Five, highly trained,  _ Irken _ invaders were coming to hunt down Zim then take over the Earth, and the latter would be a piece of cake for them. Worst of all, you were part of the reason they coming.

_ Fuck, this is just getting worst. _

"Do you know anything about them?"

Dib asked both the Irkens, the room had become this mixture of dread and worry. Zim was the first one to respond.

"They were complete failures in the academy! This will like taking candy from a smeet!” Zim boasted, a cocky grin plastered on his face as leaned back into the swivel chair and crossed his arms, looking very pleased with himself, however at his boast you face fell.

"So, they're competent, compared to humans. Just what we need."

You brushed your hair out of your face, looking back at Dib.

"Are you sure we've got a month?"

"Positive, Earth is apparently so far away that the only reason they haven't come here sooner is because of its distance from them."

"Earth is on the very fringe of explored Irken, considered nothing more than a backwater planet."

Zim responded, not caring very much. Gaz raised her brow as she looked at him.

"If it's such a backwater planet, what makes you think that your leaders care about it being invaded by you?"

Gaz's questioned caused Zim to choke, sputtering Irken slurs (you think) at her. She took no notice and merely grinned, leaning back against the wall. This only served to infuriated Zim more, who gripped the chair's arms and snarled at her.

"Were it  _ not _ for the truce between us-"

"Zim, not now. Say we do manage to pull through this, and we manage to stop them, what then? What about The Tallest? Would they decide to come themselves?"

You couldn't hold the questions any longer, and a strange quiet fell on the room. You looked at everyone and noticed that you were missing a dog suit wearing certain robot.

"Wait, where's Gir?" 

Everyone immediately began to look around quickly, trying to locate the crazy little robot before he started to cause trouble. Dib whispered  _ oh shit _ when he saw the door was open.

"He snuck out!"

You and Zim stood up immediately and followed Dib out of his bedroom while Gaz and Skoodge stayed sitting. The three of you ran down the stairs and audibly breathed a sigh of relief when you all saw Gir in the kitchen, just happily making a sandwich.

"Oh, sweet Jesus, what is  _ in _ that?"

You asked, covering your mouth in disgust, trying not to wretch as you saw a fish in between what appeared to be sour cream with mashed olives that were stuffed with red peppers and peanut butter. You looked away, feeling like you were about hurl.

_ That fish is rotten, Jesus fuck. _

"Gir! I command you to throw away this, this filth!" Zim demanded, his hands pinching his nose such as he looked away. Dib only looked at the mess  _ around _ the sandwich with a look of tired acceptance. Gir had begun to whimper causing you to look at him with panic.

"B-but… But my sammich!" Gir cried out, hugging the monstrosity to his chest, mashing it against his dog suit. Your lip curled in disgust as you watched the liquid seep through his suit and slowly drip onto the floor. You could hear Dib just sigh, walking towards the cabinets.

Gir's whimpers were slowly escalating to a cry, long wails filling the room. Tears  _ (he's a robot, how?) _ flowed down his cheeks as he grew louder, over his cries you could hear Gaz from upstairs scream at Gir.

"Shut up!"

_ If this goes on, someone's gonna blow. _

"Gir sweetie, if you throw that out, I'll make you a new one!"

You took a step closer, hoping that he heard you over himself. He cried out in joy, a loud  _ yay! _ piercing your ears sharply, making you wince. Gir did as Zim commanded and began to clean up. You sighed relief and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a rag from Dib.

"You're welcome." You whispered with a relaxed grin. As you and Dib cleaned up (with Gir brushing most of the "sandwich" off his suit into the bin) Zim marched over and watched the two of you clean.

"Why was Gir even required to be here?"

Dib asked you, looking annoyed as he put things away while you wiped down the table. 

"I didn't want him to get into trouble." You responded, giving Dib an apologetic smile. Dib just shook his head. You went back to wiping. Gir hummed to him, content. You couldn't but find him endearing, you had a very young cousin like him that you loved dearly who was much like Gir, loud and colourful if not a bit annoying and crazy.

"Do you think we'll get through this? I mean, we get through everything like you said, but this is serious, 'we could die' shit."

You asked Dib who had begun to clean the floor, the table was cleared and cleaned. Dib stopped wiping the floor for a few seconds, thinking on your question.

"We have a month to prepare, so I think if we plan things carefully and keep adapting to new information, I think we'll have a chance at winning."

Dib said, standing up to look at you with a smile. You quirked your brow a little at his response.

"You really think we can win?"

"Yeah."

You couldn't help but smile, leaning on the table as you looked at Zim with a mischievous glint. Just because you were in a truce and you were going through some  _ minor _ issues  _ (you liked to downplay your issues) _ that didn't mean you weren't going to tease Zim a little, that was your bread and butter.

"Well, we do have a strong, scary if not somewhat rude soldier in our group…" You trailed off, smiling at the roof with a dreamy expression, causing Zim to give off a smile of pride, pleased with your 'obvious' basting of Zim's prowess. Your grin turned a bit sharp as you continued on. "But Gaz is too young and too short to be fighting in an alien invasion, you know."

You tried not to laugh at Zim's physical deflation before he recomposed himself, a look of fury looking straight at you. Dib gave you a warning look.  They might no have the closest relationship, But Dib still loved his sister and did not like the idea of her being in danger.

"(Y/N), cut it out."

You smiled softly, shrugging your shoulders at him.

"Alright, fine. Sorry Zim. You're strong and scary too."

Zim  _ hmphed _ as he looked away.  You turned back to Dib who gave you a stern look, in turn a heavy feeling of shame settled in to stomach.

_ Great. _

Gir walked back to you with wide eyes, he had washed his suit in the sink with dishwashing detergent and wrung out several times. Impressively, it was only a little damp and wrinkly. However, he was tracking wet footprints on floor. With a small smile you picked him up and held him with one arm like you would a toddler, he never grew from his small size. Since he was, you know. A robot.

"So, let me show you how to make  _ the _ best sandwich in the world."

Gir  _ ooh'd _ at your boastful claim. Honestly, it was just going to be a normal sandwich, but you hoped that if you made it  _ seem _ special, in turn Gir would think it really was special. Looking after extremely young kids 101.

"There's a couple of secrets to a good sandwich, first one is the better and fresher the ingredients, the better the sandwich." You said, knowing that it wasn't a secret it was common  _ fucking _ sense, but the way you said it with a sisterly tone with a dash of mystery captured Gir's full attention as he nodded.

You grabbed bread, butter, lettuce, a tomato, cucumber setting them down individually. Shutting the fridge and walking to the pantry, looking for a bag of salted chips and pepper. Dib and Zim looked at the bag of chips with confusion.

"So, usually I like to have a sandwich with chips. That's the secret ingredient."

"Wait, like to the side or in the sandwich."

Dib interjected, pointing at you. This time you gave Dib a questioning look.

"In the sandwich."

Dib looked at you with disgust while Zim's eyes only widened as he looked at the bag of chips then you, astonished. Dib again spoke up.

"Ok, no, what? Why would you do that?"

"What?" You asked, perplexed at his response. This is normal, right? Salted chips were great in burgers, and the same went for sandwiches, when they were savory. And they fucking  _ worked _ . You grabbed a chopping board, plate and knife. "It's good, you only need a few chips, adds a great crunch to the sandwich."

"No! That's what the lettuce is for! The lettuce is for the crunch, because we use iceberg lettuce! That what you're using right now!"

"Honestly, I use spinach instead. You don't have any."

"That makes things worse! What gave you this idea?!"

"My Uncle."

"Your uncle is a creep and a weirdo!"

"No, you're the weird one, this is awesome! If chips work in a burger, chips work in a sandwich! Zim!"

You pointed at Zim, who finally snapped out of his thoughts looked at you.

"Salt chips work in a sandwich, yes or no?"

For a few seconds Zim didn't answer, instead looking at the bag of chips. He made a  _ tch _ noise before glaring at Dib.

"It appears I'm with (Y/N)-filth here, Dib-stink. We have a similar culinary delicacy back on Irk."

"Hah! Eat shit Dib! Thank you, Zimmy sweetie."

You winked at Zim who seemed startled at your words, before he merely glared at you. Gir had jumped out of your hands and ran towards his master, small squeaking noises coming from his steps.

_ When did I let go of him? _

"Ah, Gir, what about your sandwich?"

You called out, watching as Gir ran upstairs. You sighed and began to put things away.

"You guys go, I'll clean up here."

Dib and Zim had already begun to run up the stairs when you spoke, leaving you behind. You quickly things away, somewhat disappointed that you wouldn't be able to share a chip sandwich with the others. Your mouth curled a little, your brow furrowed.

_ Why am I acting like this now? We're in a life or death situation, and I'm acting like a brat. _

You walked up the steps hastily, running into Dib's room. Gir was jumping on the bed, screaming while Zim was yelling at him, commanding him.  Dib was just watching the bed slowly become undone and messy.

" _ Gir! _ I command you to stop this instant! Get off of that!"

"Heehehehehe!"

Gir ignored him, doing backflips as he jumped higher. Gaz stood beside the bed, looking annoyed as she glared at the jumping robot who had begun to strip off his damp suit. Skoodge stood behind Gaz, his hand raised up shaking as he watched the robot throw it away, landing on his head with a wet  _ florp _ . You shook your head, walking into the room towards the bed.

"Allow me."

You said to Zim, patting his back as you looked at Gir. Walking to the bed, you waited until Gir was high in the air before you shot your arms out, catching the small robot in your hands nicely. He felt cool to the touch and slightly damp. He gave you a confused look as you slowly smiled at him.

"Gir, honey? Do you know what happens to  _ bad  _ robots?" You said in a sugary sweet voice as your eyes and smile turned threatening. Gir whimpered, as he shook his head. You tilted you head as your eyes became hooded, continuing. "They get sent to a room where they only get to eat broccoli and have to watch  _ other _ people eat tacos, not allowed to do nothing except sit there and  _ watch _ ."

Gir whimpered, his eyes beginning to water. You held Gir closer to you in a hug, patting his head. He hugged back and stopped whimpering Your smile relaxed, into an almost motherly smile, the one your mother gave you when you were in trouble.

"Gir, listen to Zim, ok? Be a good little robot for us, please."

You gave him a pat as you turned to Zim, presenting the robot who had calmed down and smiled at Zim with wide eyes. Zim took no notice of Gir and merely stared at you. You gave him a small smile and a shrug.

"I babysit my cousin a lot. Pretty much a human Gir."

Gir Jumped on Zim and held onto his neck like a baby monkey, causing Zim to grunt as he grabbed onto Gir and steadying the both of them. You turned back to the bed and ushered away Dib who had begun to walk to it.

"Don't, I got it." You said, putting back the bed and even fluffing the pillows. You rolled your shoulders back when you finished, sitting down on the bed and leaning against the wall. Gaz sat next to you as Zim returned to the desk chair while keeping a grip on Gir who still clung onto him, giving you a peculiar look. Skoodge sat back down in the bean bag and Dib took his place in the corner.

"So, as I said. We have one month to prepare for five Irken invaders. After that… I honestly don't know. Would they even care? Gaz said herself, we're a backwater planet."

Dib said, rubbing his chin. You were surprised that he answered your previous question. You hummed you looked up at the ceiling. Skoodge was the one who spoke up.

"Well, we have a slight advantage over them. We have enough time to work out a strategy and we know the terrain fairly well. And like (Y/N) said, since they're coming for Zim specifically, it's most likely that Zim is the main goal, or game. Most likely, who ever gets Zim first will be the one chosen to invade Earth, they get double prize and more esteem."

This was probably the most you had ever heard Skoodge say in one go. Dib clapped his hands together.

"Of course! Earth is just an added bonus to them, Zim is the main prize! And they don't know that we have Skoodge here and we have plenty of time to prepare! I still have Tak's ship, and we have Pluto!"

_ Speaking of Pluto, I wonder where Mars is. _

You thought to yourself as you watched Dib paced back and forth, still speaking.

"Not just that, but with both my and Zim labs, we can more than enough weapons and defence systems! And it's three against five, so it's not too bad-"

"Wait,  _ three against two _ ? Dib, what the fuck are you on about?"

You cut in, pointing at Dib with an accusing finger pointed directly. You couldn't speak for Gaz because more often than not, she gets dragged into the things that happen, while you go along willingly because it was either fun or had disastrous consequences.

_ Dib I swear to God I will lose my mind if you're doing what I think you're doing. _

"(Y/N), I don't want to put you into the front lines of battle, Gaz is my little sister and you're-"

"-The reason why they're coming here in the first place, Dib. Don't think that they won't recognise me, everyone got a damn good look. Like it or not, I'm part of this."

"I'm in as well."

Everyone looked at Gaz with surprise who had spoken up, her arms crossed over her chest, looking away from everyone.

"The new Game Slave come out in three months, and I want to play it. Don't think I care about anything other than that."

Gaz said nonchalantly. You couldn't help but give her a smile, before you turned back towards Dib.

"Sorry Dib, looks like it'll be five against five, which is better odds than three."

Dib only sighed, looking at the Irkens.

"Any objections?"

Skoodge merely shook his head while Zim glared at you, scowling as he spoke to you directly.

"What kind of plan is this? First you ruin me and now you seek to  _ help _ ?"

"Zim, there is no plan, there never was. What happened was a fuckin' accident. Last night, before you left, I meant what I said. You're my friend, I do care about you."

The tension in the room was palpable as the two of you stared at each other, not wanting to back down. You bite your tongue, almost saying the  _ other _ thing you said. No one said anything as Zim leaned back in the chair, his eyes analytical as they looked over you.

"Regardless, I don't object to her involvement. It is her fault, after all."

"Thank you for your permission, Zim."

You said pointedly to him before turning back to Dib. He nodded with a sigh.

"Alright, fine. But you guys need to be careful and maybe learn how to fight properly-"

"Dib? We already  _ know _ ."

Gaz nodded to Zim, Dib coughed in response.

"I mean, keep active. Train. That goes for all of us."

Dib turned around and looked at Zim. Both of them glared at each other as Zim stood up so that he wouldn't be as short compared to Dib but compared to his frame, Zim was still short.

"Do I have your promise that until this thing is finished, you won't attack us?"

Dib's tone was level as he spoke, his eyes never leaving Zim's. The Irken scoffed, crossing his arms. Gir had crawled onto his back, now looking at Dib from over his master's shoulder.

"You have my word, Dib-filth. Normally, I wouldn't be accepting your help, but  _ some _ of us need to try and redeem themselves."

Zim's eyes darted to look at you for a few seconds, before he looked at Dib with a threatening smile.

"The same goes for you Dib-worm, if you try to attack me, I'll destroy this forsaken planet before the enemy arrives."

Zim's tone was quiet, cold and threatening. Dib merely nodded, no sign of what Zim said having any effect on him.

"Deal."

They neither shook hands your heads, opting to continue to stare until turned back to sit on his chair, with Dib following suit.

"Alright, we don't mention any of this to anyone, not like they'd believe us, and we don't talk about at Skool unless it's urgent. We meet up after Skool either at Zim's or my place every two days to plan, except on Sundays. Does that sound acceptable?"

You quirked your brow but nodded, Dib had a point. No one would believe you and would write you off as crazy, like they do with Dib.

_ Meeting up every two days means we're meeting up about… let's see, it's the first of July today, so about… thirteen times this month? _

"Why must it be at  _ my _ base, Dib-stink?"

Zim questioned, an accusing tone twinging his voice. Dib kept a straight face he answered.

"My dad might get suspicious and you don't have any parents so there less chance that someone will over hear us."

"My house will also be free, I'll let you know when though."

You added, Dib nodded at you.

_ So, this really happening, huh? Makes sense, it's been awhile since something crazy happened. _

You thought to yourself as Dib checked the time.

"It's getting late, we'll meet back at Zim's in two days. Meeting adjourned!"

You groaned as Dib slashed at the air at his last words.

_ Dib's such a dork. _

You stood up and stretched. As you turned to start walking out, Dib called out.

"Hey (Y/N), do you want me to walk you home? It's gotten pretty dark out."

Before you could wave him off and tell you were fine walking by yourself, Zim quickly and loudly interjected.

" _ I  _ will walk her home, Dib-filth! Gir, Skoodge, stay here until I get back."

Zim was already dragging you out the door before they could answer, you quickly said your goodbyes as you walked down the stairs, Zim never letting go of your forearm. The cool air outside had a slight bite to it, the wind stinging your face. You gently pulled Zim's hand off your arm.

"I guess you want to talk?"

You asked, Zim's base wasn't anywhere near your house. Zim didn't answer as he took on a casual pace. You quirked your brow at him but didn’t press the issue. It was a twenty-minute walk from your house to Dib's, but at the pace you two were going it would take well over thirty minutes.

"What's up Zim? What's on your mind?"

You gently asked, staring straight ahead. The sun had gone done and it was a new moon tonight, so the only light's you had were the street lamps. The night was quiet, a stark difference from the usual. You dug your hands into your white jacket as Zim looked at you from the corner of his eyes.

"You intrigue Zim, that's all. The way you act with me is bemusing."

"Oh?"

You asked, the corners of your mouth twitching upwards. Zim stared straight as well, but his eyes kept glancing around, possibly looking for anyone to eavesdrop, or worst.

"I must confess, once again you nearly convinced me."

You almost gave a bitter laugh but instead you bit the inside of your mouth, choosing to breath out your nose harshly. The two of you continued to walk in silence, you were about to yawn when Zim spoke again.

"You're stranger than a human."

His words caused you to finally look at him, however you continued walking, not allowing you to fumble your steps. Swallowing your nerves, you played it cool as you faced forward again, pursing your lips slightly as you hummed.

"Hmm, dunno how to feel about that. What do you mean, exactly?"

You asked, kicking a can down the walkway. You heard a dog barking from a distance, but you paid it no mind as you watched a brightly lit bus drive past you. The two of you resumed walking in silence for the rest of the way until you could see your house in the distance, the lights were off.

_ Probably work again. _

The two of you walked side by side up to the door where you pulled your keys out and turned to face him fully.

"This is me. Thank you for walking me home, Zim."

"You had  _ better _ be thankful!"

Zim yelled, pointing at you. You quirked your mouth up and unlocked the door. Zim began to walk away, but you called out to him.

"Aw, no goodbye kiss?"

You hadn't meant anything by it, of course. One last tease for the night before you crashed into your bed. However, your quip caused Zim to stop for a moment before he walked back to you, pushing your back against the front door leaning over you.

Neither of you spoke. You slowly raised your right hand, gently cupping his cheek. He stiffened at you touch, watching you intently. It reminded you of when you first started seeing each other, the way he stared at you.

Slowly, you began to lean in, Zim following suit, both your lips -

 

The door suddenly opened, Your parents standing at the door. Because Zim was leaning one the door, he fell on top of you with a yell, you grabbing him and steading yourself. You turned around to look at your parents, your mother had the smallest grin imaginable, her eyes twinkling. Your father, on the other hand, was looking at Zim as if he had insulted him, with his eyes furrowed and his mouth slightly open. You felt your face heat up as you turned around, still holding Zim and looked at them both with horror.

_ Oh no. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say, thank you? I don't know what I was expecting when I posted the author's note, but the amount of support and kind words- Man, I nearly cried! Nobody can ask for better readers!
> 
> Next Sunday I'll be posting chapter 6- it's also the longest chapter I've written (so far)- I hope people enjoy it. It'll also have a very important author's note, and no, I'm not deleting this story. Far from it.
> 
> Also, here's the playlist again- It's unlisted so if you like it, maybe keep it bookmarked somewhere. Not all the songs relate to Zim and Reader, there's a couple that relate to Reader's relationship with other characters and some that just relate to the story as a whole. And other's are just... weird.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLRu4cG_aeQzQXzmM8Mt4RqsWww1hSvS5r
> 
> I hope this chapter makes up for the delayed posting, I'm really sorry about that. Thank you so much for the kind words, they made my day!
> 
> QUICK 5 MIN EDIT: Ok I didn't realize that deleting the author's note would also delete the comments (OOF) I'm so sorry! I was going to respond to them too, Argh! I'm really sorry- but they live on in my heart forever!


	6. Full Disclosure (Important AN, please read)

It had been over a week since that night and things with the Invaders were looking up, somewhat. Zim had installed new defence systems around his base, Dib was inventing new weapons based around all the weaknesses he knew Irkens had. The group of you hadn't killed each other, despite the frequency of seeing each other. The necessity and severity of the situation weighed heavy on everyone.

Everything else was going to shit, though.

Exams were going to be on the month  _ after _ the invasion, but teachers were forcing every little thing about their respective subjects into everyone's work and giving out test exam questions to help prepare. Everyday you weren't going to Dib's or Zim's you were studying as much as you could.

Your parents wouldn't stop asking about Zim, your mother being  _ very _ interested while your father sulked or brooded, and they talked to you more about your mental health, which was honestly a plus for you. But it was getting hard, lying to them about why you were going to Dib's and Zim's place and claiming it was for group study sessions.

Jessica now had a renewed interest in you and loved to  _ accidentally _ bump into in the hallways, cafeteria, library, classroom, everywhere. Apparently, that fight with Torque pissed her off, who would have known. Torque himself only smirked when he looked at you.

You yawned as you stretched yourself out, looking at your notes for English. You leaned back into your chair with a sigh. It was currently ten o'clock and you were ready to sleep. You turned off the lamp and walked to your bed. Instead of lying down, you sat down on the bed and gaze out the window.

_ What was with that almost kiss? _

Zim hadn't spoken to you outside of necessity during the meet ups. Other than that, it was radio silence. It could have been worst, Zim had kept his word on not starting any trouble, but it was beginning to unnerve you with how well he was able to ignore your existence. It hurt. You missed how the two of you would interact, whether it was the cat and mouse dynamic or the  _ private _ moments you both shared.

You missed Zim a great deal.

Snapping out of your thoughts, you grabbed your phone and checked your contacts, seeing Gaz was online you texted her.

_ Hey, is your dad home tomorrow? _

_ No... Y? _

_ Can stay over at your place? Wanna rant, can't at skool _

_ Fine, bring snax. Nite. _

_ Night. _

Plugging the phone into the charger, you crept under the covers, still feeling down. Tomorrow was Saturday, and everyone was coming over to Dib's at ten in the morning sharp, leaving at five.

_ I'll grab snacks after everyone leaves. _

With that thought, you fell asleep.

 

\---

It was nine in the morning and your mother was smiling at you from behind her paper. You had decided to dress up a bit, wearing a black leather jacket paired with a red spaghetti crop top that stopped just above your belly button, with ripped low waisted skinny jeans and black converse shoes with light makeup to finish off your look, and you were regretting it immensely. You gave an awkward smile back, looking at your pancakes. You ate it slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible. Your parent's mood had changed considerably at your choice of attire at this "study session".

"Is Zim going to be at the study session?"

Your dad asked gruffly, chewing on his food rigorously. Ever since he saw Zim on top of you, he put up his is Marine Corps portrait from when he was still in active duty, currently he was in the reserves, working as a cop. Of course, because Zim had been avoiding you and you hadn't been able to have them over to prepare because your parents had been home more often, the threat never made it to Zim.

'I dunno, I guess. He hasn't really spoken to me much."

You said, truthfully. Your Father looked at your mother with a smile, who looked back with a frown. Ever since last week when they… Saw you that morning, they took some time off from work, wanting to be at home to look after you. It was nice, you didn't remember the last time they had been at home so much.

That being said, you ignored them for the time being, finishing your pancakes and going to your room to grab your things. Your mom had agreed to drive you to Dib's since she was free, and you were spending the night and she wanted to have a  _ talk _ .

_ Shit, does she know I'm lying? _

You worriedly thought to yourself, packing some pyjamas and clothes then your school books to play the part of studying, your phone, wallet and keys in your jacket pockets and walked out of your room, over hearing your father talk

"It's not that I don't like  _ him _ , it's just that we don't know anything about him! (Y/N) tries not to talk about him, haven't you noticed?"

_ Shit. _ You thought, you had tried not to talk too much about Zim, unsure how your parents would react to his… antics. Deciding to go downstairs, you jogged down the stairs, jumping the last two steps, causing your mother to give you a stern look.

"(Y/N), we've talked about this, no jumping the stairs."

"Sorry mom, just a bit excited. Haven't had a girl's night in so long."

You shrugged, hoping your partial lie would slip through. Your mother smiled, standing up.

"C'mon (Y/N), let's blow this popsicle stand!"

You tried not to groan, it was practically your mom's catchphrase whenever she drove you somewhere. You hugged and kissed your dad goodbye and walked out the front door with a lazy wave.

"Later dad."

"See you, kiddo."

You walked out the door, your mother shutting the door behind her and walking to the car, you watched her slight swagger and knew that she was excited about this  _ talk _ .

_ At least she waited a week, that's way more time than usual. _

Stepping into the now unlocked car, you fasten your seatbelt as your mother turned the ignition on, turning to you.

"Very cheeky of you, deliberately jumping the stairs to stop the conversation."

"Well, I do try." You grinned at her, patting your thighs to the pop song playing on the radio. It would take maybe ten minutes to get to Dib's, meaning you had to endure a ten-minute interrogation from your mother. While your dad is military, your mother is the scary one. Deciding to play it cool, you looked out the passenger side window. "So, what's up, mom?"

"Always straight to the point, huh sweetie? Alright, I want to know about this Zim boy. Your father wasn't far off on what he said, it seems like your actively avoid trying to talk about him. Why is that?"

You sighed, sliding down in your seat a little. Your mother kept her eyes on the road, but you could tell she wasn't going to let you go. Looking out the window again to look at the passing buildings, you answered.

"Zim's a weirdo and isn't what you'd consider 'bring to meet your parents' material, if you catch my drift. Besides, we're just friends. That night was… weird."

You tried to keep your voice calm and steady, trying to keep a bored face as you looked back at her and met her eyes. Your mother frowned at your words, her brow furrowed. Your eyes followed a passing chihuahua as you stopped at a red light.

"Sweetie, is everything ok between you two? Were things…"

"Yes, everything was  _ consensual _ . I know how to be an safe and sane adult, mom. Just… Don't wanna be one."

You muttered the last part weakly, more to yourself than to your mother, who continued watching the traffic lights, waiting for the green. Her eyes darted to your neck, noting the concealer and foundation.

"Well, at least it was, considering the hickeys. That boy has strange teeth, has he ever seen a dentist?"

_ "Mom!" _ You whispered harshly, your hand cupping you neck, trying to hide the hickey Zim left, despite the fact that you had covered it with makeup. You blushed as your mother laughed. "I am  _ not _ discussing this."

"Alright dear, alright. So, nothing is happening between you and Zim? I'm not against it and while your Father might be acting tough, he wouldn't argue about it as long as you were happy."

You watched the light turn green, the car moving once more. You looked up at the roof.

"Like I said, we haven't been speaking. Nothing's going on between us. We made out a few times, that's it."

Your mother quirked her brow but stared straight.

"That's it? Nothing… else?"

"Nope."

You knew that lying was probably going to bite you in the ass later on, but you wanted to deal with it later. You heard a small  _ oh _ from your mother. For a few seconds, both of you were silent.

"Honey, you know I love you, right? And that  _ no matter what _ I'll accept you?"

You looked at her, confused.

"Both your Father and I love and cherish you, sweetheart. I know we haven't been at home a lot, but it feels like we haven't had a good, long talk in ages."

You looked at your lap, guilty.

_ What can I say? I have to keep the Invaders a secret, and I don't want to talk about the thing that happened with Zim. _

"I… We did have sex. We got into a fight that night when you came home and uh, saw me. He's a little, um… He feels the need to prove himself to everyone."

You finally said, your voice low as your eyes stared at your hands clenched into fists. Again, silence filled the car.

"(Y/N), are you ok?"

"Yeah, it was a pretty serious fight, shoulda been there, it was hell of a scene. I don't even remember what was said. I was just so  _ angry _ at how he was angry at me and then I tried to reason with him I just… crumbled. Damn, it's pretty pathetic."

"It's not."

Your mother's words made you look at her as she parked the car outside of the Membrane's household.

"Feeling emotions isn't pathetic, (Y/N). It's normal human behaviour. He didn't hit you, did he?"

"Nah, just being an angry, passive aggressive prick."

You unbuckled the seat belt and climbed out the door, shouldering your bag. Before you closed the door, you leaned and looked at your mother.

" _ Please _ don't tell dad I had sex? I don't want to have this out and about, you know."

"Wasn't going to in the first place. I know you wouldn't want him to know, but sweetie, please trust me with things, ok? I know it seems a little odd to  _ have _ these kinds of talks, but I remember when I was your age, I wanted to ask my own mother about things. I just want you to know that  _ I'm _ here for you."

She gave you a warm smile as you climbed back into the car and gave her a hug with a kiss on the cheek.

"I know, I just… Want to figure things out before I talk about 'em, that's all. I love you, mom. Both you and dad."

"We love you too. Have fun at your friends, call me if you need to be picked up!"

You nodded as you shut the door, waving at her as the car drove off. You walked towards the door and knocked before opening it and walking in, not waiting for a response. You had been here so many times, that Dib and Gaz didn't care if you walked in as long as you knocked first.

"Hey, I'm here!"

You called out, seeing Skoodge in the living room. You waved to each other as you closed the door and plopped yourself onto the couch. Skoodge did everything he could to not look at you. He had been like this since the first meeting, and it was beginning to worry you. Cautiously 

"Hey Skoodge, where's everyone?"

"Hey (Y/N), Dib went to get snacks, Gaz is in her room and Zim won't be coming."

"Won't be coming?" You frowned. 

"Yeah," Skoodge nodded, still looking away from you. He was twiddling his thumbs on his lap as he looked up at the ceiling. You sighed as you leaned into the couch, crossing your legs. Skoodge spoke as he closed his eyes. "He's, uh, in a pretty bad mood. Was ranting in his lab, so I uh, left early. Didn't want to provoke him."

You gnawed on the inside of your lower lip, trying to think of anything that would have happened in the passed week that could have pissed Zim off since the meetings started. Thinking of nothing, you looked back at Skoodge, who was now staring at his lap. You sighed.

"Alright, I can't keep going. Skoodge, what's wrong?" You tried to ask as gently as you could, hoping to not cause a panic in him. He stiffened, his eyes widened as they stared at the television in front of us, the screen blank.

"I, you didn't do anything! It's just… Do you remember why I started staying at Dib's?"

You frowned, trying to remember.

_ Alright, Dib said that Skoodge "saw something" and had been crashing at his place for a month over it. Wait, me and Zim started around a month ago, it couldn't be that… _

With a defeated smile, you grabbed Skoodge's shoulder, he finally looked at you as you cocked your head to the side.

"You saw me and Zim, didn't you?"

The silence between you was awkward, your eyes were hooded as they looked at Skoodge lazily. Skoodge gulped, nodding his head with a whimper. You lowered your head, your eyes closing. You hand still gripped his shoulder firmly as support, you felt like you were going to collapse.

"(Y-N)?"

You hummed in response, taking a deep breath. You let go of Skoodge as you sat up straight.

_ It's ok, it's not that big of a deal. Compared to everything else, this is a piece of cake. _

"I'm sorry." You suddenly said, folding your hand on your lap. Your smile had become small but not forced, a complete opposite from what it had been a minute ago. Skoodge visibly relaxed, his mouth in an open frown. You felt your shoulders slacken as you continued. "I didn't mean for you to… find out about that at all, let alone like  _ that _ ."

A sense of embarrassment washed over you, but you took a deep breath to keep at bay. You didn't want to show Skoodge any sign of weakness. You didn't want to show any sign of stress to your group of misfit friends or anyone outside of your mum, regardless of the situation.

"Skoodge, it's ok as well, you can look at me. Or do you find me disgusting as well?"

"No! Never!"

Skoodge was frantic as he continued to ramble, you felt a pang of guilt for him. You leaned in and gave him a hug.

"It's alright Skoodge, you're incapable of those things. Sometimes I think you're the most optimistic in our group, only second to Gir of course. I'm sorry for saying that, it was out of line."

You meant every word you said. Skoodge was honestly the nicest person in your group of friends. Yes, he could be obsessive about his anime and he's a bit of a shut in, but out of anyone in the group (besides Gir), his smile was  _ always _ genuine. To you, he was like the little brother you never had.

You released him and sat back into the couch, Skoodge had a small wobbly smile as he looked at you.

"It's alright (Y/N), I should have knocked first."

Both of you chuckled, the air between you becoming relaxed, normal. With renewed vigour, you smiled widely at Skoodge.

"So, Zim is pissed huh?"

You wondered aloud, staring at the ceiling for a few seconds before looking back at Skoodge.

"Don't suppose you know why he's pissed?"

Skoodge shook his head. You made a click noise in your mouth before crossing your arms.

"For fucks sake."

Just as you finished speaking, the door slammed open. Both you and Skoodge looked at the door, seeing Dib stumble in holding plastic grocery bags full of snacks and drinks.

"I can't believe Gaz told me to  _ get _ all this stuff, there's no way even with all of us here that we'll get through them!"

Dib said exasperatedly trudging off into the kitchen. Both you and Skoodge got off the couch, quickly following Dib. He placed the bags on the table. You quickly ushered Dib away and pointed to the couch.

"Go, you've earned it. Relax, we'll take it from here. Did you know that Zim isn't coming?"

"Yeah. Before you ask - No, don't know why he's mad. Gaz still in her room?"

You nodded, but you gave Dib a warning look and pointed to the couch. Throwing his hands up, he walked to the couch and fell into it, grabbing the remote and turning the tv on. Mysterious Mysteries was on, doing a rerun of older episodes. With a smile, you turned to Skoodge and gestured him to follow you as you grabbed things out of the bags and place them on the table.

"Put the drinks in the fridge, I'll put all of this in the pantry."

You gestured to the various bags of chips and candy. You hoped Gaz gave Dib money for this, the amount of food she requested was  _ insane _ . Ten bags of chips, seven bottles of assorted soft drink and iced tea with another eight bags of candy to top it all off.

_ Wait, wasn't I supposed to be the one getting snacks? What game is Gaz playing at? _

Quickly shoving all the bags into the surprisingly sparse pantry, you turned and jogged up the stairs, calling out to Skoodge.

"I'll be back in a minute, I wanna say hi to Gaz."

Without waiting for a response, you quickly jogged to her bedroom door, a dark mahogany door. You knocked twice, calling out to the goth.

"Hey Gaz, it's (Y/N)! Lemme in!"

You heard a grunt before shuffling feet came closer. The door swung open, revealing a tired looking Gaz, who looked at you with one eye in her signature squint while the other was open, paired with her ever iconic bowed head and a quirked brow. You had seen her do it a million times since you first met in middle school.

Her one eye looked over you, taking in your choice of clothes.

"Nice clothes."

"You know me, I like to play the part of being pretty."

You said offhandedly, your hands on your hips with a cocky grin. With a flourish, you gestured to her with your right hand, speaking as if you were peasant.

"Am I allowed in, oh mighty Gaz?"

"Keep talking like that and I  _ might _ ."

Gaz crossed her arms with a smirk at your display while you chuckled, hiding your lopsided grin behind your hand. She stepped aside, opening the door wider allowing you to walk in. You strode into the dark room casually.

Gaz's room reflected her very soul it seemed, everything was dark, gothic or punk with a side order of nerd, thanks to her collection of video games and merchandise, a half-ripped Game Slave poster and her aptly nicknamed  _ Battle Station _ , a desk with  _ three _ large computer monitors, keyboard and mouse with an insane gaming computer by its side. A large desk chair was facing towards the door.

The room itself was fairly simple, however, park purple walls with grey carpet, a single bed and a dresser in the far corner. The blinds were shut, the only light coming from the two computer monitors. You flicked the light switch, causing Gaz to hiss and shield her eyes. You scoffed.

"Gaz, we've talked about this. This kind of shit ain't healthy for your eyes."

"We had a smoke less than twenty hours ago."

Gaz replied with a shrug, shutting the door. She walked past you and sat in her desk chair, turning the monitors off. You sat on her bed, pushing an empty bag of chips off. You crossed your legs and pointed at the bag.

"This too."

Gaz rolled her eyes at you.

Your friendship with Gaz at first was strange. In middle school, the both of you were aloof with each other, not speaking to one another unless Dib brought both of you into a conversation or had to deal with whatever scheme Zim had fucked up. It wasn't until grade nine when she shared a few classes with you, after being moved up that you had begun to speak to each other. You were the only person she knew besides Dib and Zim in your year level, and she hated working with them and just about everyone else. So, every class, you were partners in every single project.

Due to the fact that not only did you actually do the work assigned, in her words,  _ "You don't interfere with my life". _ After that, you became fast friends, to the point of you declaring her to be your daughter. It helped that often you shared the same grievances regarding a certain alien and human.

"So, what's with the shit ton of food?"

"I gave Dib a list, some is for the sleepover and some for tomorrow."

" _ Please _ tell me you gave him money."

"I did, chill."

You sighed in relief, leaning back a bit.

"Thank god, I was about to say. Alright, how much do I owe you how sleepover snacks?"

"About twenty bucks."

"Cool beans."

Gaz snorted at your odd words as you fished your wallet out of your pocket. You pulled out a twenty and placed it on the pillow, pointing to it."

"It's on the bed, don't forget it."

Gaz grunted, standing up. She walked towards the door, you quickly following. You turned the light off as you walked past Gaz, waiting for her to follow you down the stairs.

"Zim isn't coming, too pissed off about somthin', and nobody knows why."

"Of course he is, I was waiting for him to blow. You knew this would never work out, didn't you?"

You frowned at her as she closed the door, her eyes now both closed and squinting at you.

"I was being optimistic, I thought that the situation would maybe… I don't know. Help us work together out of...of necessity."

You felt pathetic at the words that came from you, but you didn't show it, instead you face set in the deep stony frown, your eyes low.

"This situation, it's... it's fuckin'  _ insane _ Gaz. I accidentally started a war between aliens. A _ liens from outer space _ , because I called them while I was getting hammered by Zim in his spaceship while we were in space, overlooking  _ Earth _ . The Tallest saw Zim  _ balls deep _ in me. I sometimes feel like I'm dreaming, like none of this is real and I'm waiting to wake up and things are… are normal."

Your words were low, barely above a whisper. The both of you didn't speak for a few seconds. Surprisingly, it was Gaz who broke the silence.

"Zim has  _ balls _ ?"

"Well, sort of. I think they're internal."

The both of you were silent for a second, before the both of you had to stifle giggles through hands against mouths. It took a minute of giggling before you could both calm down enough to take deep breaths. You were the first to speak.

"Ok, I needed that. Thanks Gaz."

"Someone has to keep you happy, since you keep trying to make everyone else happy. Never mention it to anyone or I'll break your face."

"Oh of course, Gaz-aboo. Your secrets are  _ always _ safe with me."

You said with a relaxed, almost cat like smile as you bowed like a butler.

_ Of course, that doesn't mean I can't tease you little later. Y _ ou thought to yourself, trying keep your grin relaxed as you stood up straight and with a slight bounce to your step while followed casually.

"Alright, we're ready to begin guys!"

Skoodge and Dib looked at each other, both with a confusion before looking at you. Skoodge's wrist communicator was open, a few lines of Irken language being shown across the small screen.

"Zim wants you at his base. Like,  _ right now. _ "

You quirked your brow at Skoodge who had spoken while gesturing at his wrist. Dib was the second to speak.

"Nuh-uh, no way. Not alone she isn't! There's no telling  _ what _ he's going to do-"

"I don't think he's going to kill me, we kind of almost made out last week."

You blurted, looking off to the side to ignore everyone's stares. Gaz wolf whistled, while Dib's mouth hung open and Skoodge stood to the side awkwardly, looking between you and Dib. 

"Ok, what is  _ with _ you two?! You both hate each other one day, then the next you're making out or - or having sex!"

Dib's words had hit you like a brick as he pointed at you. You wrapped your arms around your chest, gripping your elbows. You were still avoiding everyone's gaze as you spoke, choosing to look at the roof aloofly. 

"Honestly, I have no idea. It depends on Zim's moods and whether I've fucked up or not, which is happening more often apparently."

Your reply was sarcastic that was accentuated with a well-timed eye roll which had annoyed Dib even further, who pointed at you again.

"There! Right there! That's the problem, you keep acting distant or sarcastic whenever we talk about what's happening between you and Zim! You act like this about everything, you did this exact kind of crap when Torque broke up with you!"

Your head snapped to Dib, your eyes as your mouth curled into an open scowl.

"Dib, do  _ not _ fuckin' go there, I swear I'll-"

"And there! Whenever people try to help you, you threaten them and shut them off completely from you!"

His finger jabbed towards you as he yelled accusingly at you. Your mouth settled into a frown, your eyes lowering to the ground. You took a deep breath before you spoke, your eye snapping up to meet Dib's.

"You're right. Don't think I don't know that, Dib. And I'm sorry. I fucked up royally and dragged everyone into this. I need to go there and talk to Zim, tell him I'm sorry. That's why I have to go Dib."

Your voice was steady, calm, the complete opposite of what it was just a minute ago. Dib didn't reply, instead his stern face gave way to surprise, his mouth dropping again and his eyes softening. Neither Gaz nor Skoodge spoke, opting to instead watch.

"This is my problem, this thing between me and Zim. Like I said, I don't think he's going to kill me. Call it  _ women's intuition _ . Plus, he was forced into signing Skoodge's treaty."

That last part you said with one corner of your mouth quirking up, the memory of everyone signing Skoodge's  _ handwritten _ treaty was one for the books, you'll give it that much. You remembered how you looked at the way Zim signed his name on it.

ZiM.

You wanted to speak up about it, ask  _ why _ but you kept your mouth shut as Zim gave you the pen to sign the treaty, which you did so with a hum, writing your full name in cursive.

_ It's a treaty, might as well put some effort into it. _

You were snapped out of your thoughts as Dib spoke.

"Even with the Treaty, Zim is still  _ insane! _ You  _ seriously _ don't expect Zim to hold the agreement up when it'll just be you and him? Alone?"

"That's my hope, yeah."

You walked towards the door, 

"Once I get there, I'll text. I'll text again within an hour, if not call. If I don't pick up,  _ then _ , and only  _ then _ , can you come and rescue my dumb, sorry ass and point and me and exclaim with all the self-righteousness in the world and tell me those three, magical words."

"What would  _ that _ be, (Y/N)?"

Dib responded, his brow was quirked at you, but you could see that he was struggling to hold a smile down, trying to force a stern look. He was failing miserably.

"Told ya so."

You winked at him with a lopsided grin and opened the door, waving your hand behind you.

"Ciao."

You closed the door behind you before anyone could respond and walked down the sidewalk. Though you would never admit it, you were glad that you left. Even though you were effectively hanging out with your friends regularly, it was tiring to see them so often while every other day not spent with them was dedicated to studying and school.

_ These exams are going to kill me before the Irkens arrive. _

You thought to yourself, your eyes staring straight ahead, your mind swimming with thoughts.

_ Ok, since he's asking for me it's going to be a safe bet that I'm the reason for his foul mood. But why? Besides working together on things, we haven't interacted since he ran away from my parents. Not just that, but he's asking for me when he could have come to the meet up and yell at me there. Either he actually wants to kill me and wants to do it without any interference with Dib or he wants to have a private yelling session, without Dib interfering. _

You frowned as you waited at the traffic lights, waiting for the pedestrian lights to turn green. You watched cars drive past you.

_ But if he wants to kill me, surely, he would have ordered Skoodge not to tell Dib? Zim has to know Dib knows. _

The pedestrian lights turned green aside you looked both ways before crossing, cars having stopped at the red lights. You quickly jogged to the other side and slowed down as you reached the sidewalk and continued straight.

_ Whatever it is that Zim wants, it can't be too insane, right? _

You chuckled to yourself, shaking your head as you passed by an older woman. She probably thought you were being rude or maybe a little crazy, since she sped down the sidewalk.

_ Who am I kidding, there's no such thing as "too insane" for Zim, that crazy fuck is full of it. _

You smiled softly as you stared straight again.

_ That's the reason why I started hanging out with him and the others, now that I think about it. _

You thought back to middle skool, grade 7. You were  _ the new girl _ , back then you decided you wanted to be more assertive, less of the shy girl in elementary. Decided to be a little blunter, stand up for yourself more.

_ Yeah, I remember. First class, I was seated next to Zim, I think to myself "This kid is green, holy crap. I should say hi or something", I turned to him and smiled and before I can speak, he started screaming at me, thinking I was about to attack him. _

You tried to hold back a laugh as you remembered his words.

_ Green prick called me a filthy human pig! Famous first words if I'd ever heard any! _

You turned down a corner, you were just over half way to Zim's house, if the house to your right was any indication.

_ Christ, it's all coming back. Lunch time, Jessica decided I was good enough for her posse, told me to sit with her. I sat with her with a homemade lunch and just nodded my head at everything she said, I just wanted to leave. Jessica loved that I nodded at everything, saying yes to everything she said. _

You could almost taste the lunch you had back then as you could remember the scene, picture perfectly as if it was a movie. You could see just behind Jessica- Zim sitting on the table furthest away from everyone, alone. He picked at his food while staring at the table next to him where Dib and Gaz sat.

Gaz ignored everything around her and focused on her game while Dib glared at Zim, trying to chew his food aggressively either to cause fear or anger from Zim. Instead, it came off as laughable.

Jessica noticed you looking her shoulder. She turned around only to scoff at the scene quickly turning to you as she flipped her long blond hair.

"(Y/N), do  _ not _ associate with those weirdos, Dib is a crazy lunatic who thinks Zim's an alien, while Zim is a weird creep who thinks he's better than everyone else. And Gaz is just a creepy bitch who  _ hates _ everyone."

Her tone caught you off guard, it had been a sugary sweet falsetto of kindness until she spoke about the two boys.

"They're all inhumane  _ freaks _ . Honestly, I don't know why they even bother coming to skool, just look at them! They don't talk to anyone and they always sit by themselves."

You frowned at her words but said nothing. Looking back on how you did nothing, you frowned.

_ Damn. I didn't do shit. I don't think I started hanging out with the others until the cafeteria fight. Oh man, that was wild. _

You kicked a can down the street as the memories flooded in. You had hung out with Jessica and her group for two weeks and you were desperate to escape them. It was draining to hang out with them, each lunch break left you wishing you were dead. But in your opinion, the worst offender was that the group was so  _ boring _ . Nothing they said had any substance unless they were  _ viciously _ insulting someone, like Dib, Zim or Gaz.

It wasn't like you hated gossip, far from it. But when every single conversation was nothing  _ but _ gossip and so ridiculous that it bordered on lunacy, it left you practically dead on the inside.

You were nodding at something Jessica had said, whether or not it was directed you or Peyoopi, Letty or Aki, when the fight had started.

It started off small, Dib decided to throw his lunch at Zim, that day was potato mash with gravy day and that caused a large outbreak of stomach flu when you first started, so you had opted out of ever eating a school, or rather,  _ skool _ lunch.

_ Seriously, why is it spelt skool? Everywhere else is normal. _

It was when Zim began to scream that people began notice the commotion, especially when Zim threw  _ his _ lunch at Dib, clocking him in the head. Dib stumbled back before he launched himself towards Zim, barrelling into the green boy.

_ Holy shit, dude. _

You remember thinking to yourself as you and every middle schooler- skooler,  _ skooler _ ran to the two boys and circled around them. You pushed and shoved your way to the front, nearly getting hit by an elbow before you broke into the front and watched Zim throw Dib off of him to the ground, just a meter away from you. Dib rolled to the side and dodge Zim as he leaped towards him, landing all fours as Dib stood up and backed away a bit.

"Give it up, Zim! Your plan to conquer Earth will  _ NEVER _ succeed, not as long as  _ I _ live!"

_ What? _

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dib-filth! I am just a normal human boy  _ OF FILTH!  _ Just like everyone else! You  _ obviously _ suffer from the brain worms!"

_ What the fuck? _

Unlike everyone else chanting  _ fight _ and throwing fists into the air, you stood still and watched the two hash it out verbally, a bewildered look on your face.

_ Is anyone else hearing this shit? _

The two boys ran towards each other and grappled each other, trying to shove one another to the ground. The cafeteria became silent as the doors burst open, revealing Ms. Bitters she  _ slithered _ past the students towards the two boys, neither of them taking notice until she stood by them, her lanky frame towering over them, despite the heavy lean. You shivered as you looked at her shadow, it seemed far,  _ far _ too dark and  _ all-consuming _ to be normal, and was cast over the two boys, now looking at her fearfully. Zim jabbed at Dib.

"The filthy Earth child started it!"

Ms. Bitters growled at him and grabbed both boys by the arms, dragging them out of the cafeteria. Everyone had started to return to their tables, you included. You sat opposite of Jessica and pointed at where the fight was.

"Is that  _ normal? _ "

"Ugh, yeah. They've been like that ever since elementary,  _ literally _ on the first day. They're so  _ weird _ ."

"Dib thinks Zim's an alien and that he wants to conquer Earth?"

You quirked your brow, your mouth open in disbelief as Jessica and the other girls nodded.

"Yeah, Zim has a skin condition."

"One that leaves him with no ears, no nose and three fingers?."

You muttered to yourself. You looked away a bit and added to your words.

"I uh, wonder what skin condition it is. Sounds pretty serious."

_ Sounds like it full of shit. _

Jessica shrugged, picking at her nails

"Dunno, he never said what it was."

"Interesting."

_ That was when I decided to sit with Dib, wasn't it? _

You smiled as you turned another corner, giving way to an elderly man, the two of you waving and smiling at each other.

_ Yeah, I wanted to sit with them because I thought it would be interesting and far better than the "friendship" between Jessica and myself.   _

You smiled at the memory of walking past the girls table the next day, walking straight to Dib's table and first meeting Dib, Gaz and Zim.

"Hey, can I sit here?"

You pointed at the seat opposite him. Dib stared at you with suspicion as he nodded.

"Go ahead. You're…?"

"(Y/N). We share a few classes together."

"Right. You mostly stick with Jessica and her crew."

You laughed as you sat down, placing your lunch bag in front of you.

"Yeah well, we don't get along that much."

Your eyes glanced to the right. Zim was watching you, staring you with suspicious eyes. You looked back at Dib, you kept a small smile on your face.

"So, what was up yesterday?"

You cocked your head to the side. Dib's shoulders slumped somewhat as he spoke, his tone flat and his eyes bored.

"Zim's my mortal enemy, he's an alien that's hell bent on conquering and enslaving the human race for his leaders."

Dib's bluntness did surprise you, but you didn't show it, deciding to cross your arms in front of your chest and closing your eyes. You nodded your head.

"And you're certain he's an alien?"

Dib laughed bitterly, one hand pointing at you.

"Why do you care? You already think I'm crazy, don't you?"

You opened one eye to lazily stare at him, your grin small and lopsided.

"Well, the kid you're accusing of being an alien has… Green skin, no nose, no ears, three fingers, insults everyone for being human, his teeth are kind of pink and zipper like, I know I'm forgetting things. How about the obvious wig? Or the clothes? The backpack he never takes off?"

You kept your voice low as you watched Dib visibly brighten up at your words, a small smile first appearing until it was huge and covered a huge portion of his face. You had noticed things about Zim since your first day, some obvious, some not so. You thought it was  _ insane _ how nobody except for Dib caught on to Zim's flimsy disguise.

_ Talk about elephant in the room. _

"You... You already knew?"

Dib whispered, his smile never falling. In fact, it looked like his eyes had brightened. You pointed to your eyes.

"It's pretty obvious, I'd say. Or maybe I'm wrong and Zim really  _ does _ have a skin condition. Either way, I wanna know the answer."

You shrugged. These two seemed interesting and fun to hang out with, despite the two hating each other and not actually hanging out together.

"So, consider me a friend from now on."

You held your hand out in front of you and gave Dib a wide smile. He stared at your hand before he slowly held his own hand out. You gently grabbed his hand and gave him a firm shake.

"So, tell me about aliens."

And he talked. Practically babbling as he talked about Zim, Irkens, everything that crossed his mind. He spoke about theories he had, past encounters. He talked about Zim's base. You nodded and hung on every word, practically enchanted. You didn't speak a word until the bell rang. You both stood up and walked towards the door when Zim suddenly appeared in front of you. You smiled at Zim.

"Hey Zim."

You continued to walk past Zim, giving him a small wave. You stopped, before turning to look at Zim.

"I wouldn't mind being your friend either, Zim. I think aliens are pretty cool."

You walked away before either boy could respond, rushing past students while trying to contain the burst of giddiness that was swelling inside you. You remember passing Jessica as she could you a  _ weirdo, _ but you only smiled wider.

_ Man. That's how it all started. _

You thought to yourself, a small smile on your face as you remembered how different things were back then. Your thoughts halted, however, when you saw a familiar sight begin to come into view.

You could see Zim's house from where you stood, though despite the distance you could see the green walls, purple roof and door clashing against the neighbouring red brick apartments. Large cable wires pierced into said apartments, as a source of power. The house was unnaturally slim and slightly uneven, giving it a sinister look despite the odd colouring.

_ Just as well that I remember good memories before my possible death. _

You snorted at your thoughts and pulled your phone out and texted Dib quickly, telling him you were about to arrive. You put it on vibrate mode before putting it back in your pockets.

You wished you could say that you were feeling brave, impenetrable. That you could walk in and not lose your cool. But that was a bold-faced lie and you knew it, even now as you walked into the cul-de-sac you could feel your knees wobble, your stomach was doing backflips and you could feel your breath begin to quicken, your chest feeling heavy.

_ Stop. _

You stopped at the wooden fence that surround the plot of land that Zim claimed. The four large lawn gnomes still, despite seeing them for years, creeped you out slightly. It was the large, bulging eyes, and how despite both eyes looking in different directions seemed to stare right  _ through _ you.

_ Calm down. If anything goes bad, chances are you can escape. Years of being around Zim does that to a person. _

You took a deep breath and count to five before breathing out. Rolling your shoulders, you began to relax. Keeping your face straight, you walked towards the large purple door, ignoring the gnomes and your reflection on their eyes.

You stepped up to the door and knocked three times, stuffing your hands into your pockets. You heard something crashing inside before the door opened, revealing Gir with his hood down. His red eyes turned teal and he smiled, waving.

" _ HI (Y/N)!" _

You suppress a cringe at his loud voice, a sharp pain in your ears. You gave him a smile and waved back.

"Hey Gir, where's Zim? Said he wants me here."

Gir's mood suddenly changed, he slumped with a tearful expression on his face. You walked in and shut the door before you crouched down and kneeled in front of Gir.

"Gir, honey, what's wrong?"

You asked gently as you held your hand out and tilted his head up. He sniffed loudly and wiped a tear out of his eye.

"Master's been mad all day and won't stop yelling, he threw my rubber piggy."

"Aw, sweetie…"

You pulled Gir into a hug, gently rubbing the back of his head. He whimpered as he wrapped his arms around your midsection. 

"Shh, it's ok. Auntie (Y/N) is here, things will be ok."

This was what you would say to your cousin when tears were being shed, and you hoped he same would work on Gir. You tilted his head up with one hand so that he could look at you.

"I'm here to talk to Zim, is he still in the lab?"

"U-uh-huh!"

Gir sniffed again, rubbing where his nose would be.

"Ok, I'm going to talk to Zim and try to cheer him up. In the meantime, could you stay up here and play? I want to have a private conversation with Zim."

You kept your voice gentle and your eyes and smile warm as Gir nodded.

"Ok!  _ Okie-dokie! _ "

And like that, Gir jumped away from you and sat on the couch, turning the tv on. You smiled at the robot's change of mood. You stood up and walked to the centre of the room, looking at Gir.

"Gir, can you send me to the lab?"

"Elevator, go down!"

Just like that, you felt a rumble and felt yourself begin to lower. You waved at Gir.

"Thank you Gir!"

He quickly disappeared from view as you began to descend to the lower levels of the lab. You knew from past experience that it would take a minute to reach the lab.

_ One minute to myself. _

You closed your eyes, listening to the sound of the lift. You thought back to the first time you had sex, how you felt so happy and how that  _ damn warmth _ for him first started back then, when you both fell asleep in that bed. How you kissed his forehead goodnight.

_ I've got it bad, huh. _

You thought to yourself opening your eyes and staring at the wiring at surrounded you. Despite the feeling of dread, you couldn't help but smile at your memories.

_ I don't regret leaving Jessica for Dib and Zim. I don't regret sleeping with Zim, the only thing I do regret is calling The Tallest. _

You straightened your back and took a deep breath as the lab began to appear from under you. Evidence of Zim's anger was evident, various gadgets strewn about the floor, some having being smashed to pieces.

Despite this, you still felt calm, the sense of dread giving way to a strange feeling of serenity.

_ Everything will be ok. _

You felt the elevator stop and began to walk off, stepping into the lab.

_ Time to face the music. _

You thought to yourself as you walked towards the large computer, looking around in every direction, especially towards the ceiling.

"Zim, I'm here! Where are you?"

You called out to the Irken. You heard a crash behind you. Whirling around quickly you saw Zim without his disguise stumble out from another room, looking at you as he clutched at a nearby wall. His eyes seemed to be darker and puffy with tear streaks running down his cheeks.

_ Has he been crying? _

"Zim, are you-"

"I'm  _ FINE, _ earth monkey!"

Zim shouted, waving his hand at you dismissively before he stood up suddenly. You watched him intently he clenched his fist at you. You cocked your head to the side, regarding him.

"So, why'd you call me here? I don't suppose it's for a romp."

Zim chuckled darkly at your words, shaking you head with his eyes closed.

"Oh (Y/N), you're always quick with your filthy mouth but never think of the consequences behind them."

"Heh, yeah. I know."

You couldn't help but let a small, warm smile form as you spoke to him. He looked back at you with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't  _ call _ you for a meaningless tryst with you, earth-filth. I called you here so that  _ INSUFFERABLE!  _ Dib-worm won't butt in with his big,  _ disgusting  _ head."

Zim hissed and shouted his words, his usual theatrical display on full force. You would have laughed, if this had been a normal visit. But instead you kept your eyes on Zim, watching as clenched his fist in front of him, as if the mere thought of Dib was like acid to him.

_ Honestly, it probably is. _

"But why am I here, Zim? What do you want?"

Zim's head shot up suddenly, his eyes piercing you through. You felt your body stiffen and your throat tighten. You pulled your hand out of your pockets and let them hang by your side.

"Because I wanted you to  _ cower _ . I wanted to hear you  _ cry _ . It occurred to me, last night. That I've never heard you cry. How long have we known each other? Three years? It shows me that you can hide secrets very,  _ very  _ well. And Zim wants to  _ know _ these secrets."

_ Shit. _

You had indeed, never cried in front of Zim. In fact, you had  _ made _ it a point to not cry in front of anyone. Other than Dib and your parents last week, you had succeeded in it. You knew it was unhealthy, that bottling them up until you were alone would solve nothing. Yet, you did it, hiding it behind a wall of sarcasm

Zim had begun to walk towards you when you responded.

"I never cried in front of  _ anyone _ , let alone you, Zim. Not since Middle Skool."

You frowned as you watched him step closer to you, slowly closing the gap between you. You didn't move from your spot however, instead crossing your arms as you continued.

"So, I'm sorry, but if you wanted to be the first person to  _ witness _ me crying, my parents already beat you to it."

Zim chuckled but continued his stride towards you.

"That doesn't bother me human."

Resisting the urge to step back, you continued.

"And I know damn well you won't do shit."

"Oh?" Zim had paused at this, just a few meters from you. He gave you a maniacal grin as he spoke. "And why is that?"

"Because both Skoodge and Dib know I'm here. You called Skoodge with Dib around, that's unusually sloppy of you, Zim."

Both of you stared at each other before Zim whirled around and suddenly kicked at the computer.

" _ IRK! DAMN! IT! _ " 

Zim punctuated every word, the last kick causing him to suddenly recoil and hold his foot. You walked towards him until you were next to him.

"Zim?"

He suddenly stood up and jumped away from you, his arms crossed in front of his face, as if guarding him.

"Ha! Very clever of you, earth-filth! Tricking me to lower my guard, as usual. You unusually cunning for your kind."

You didn't respond to him as you looked around for some where to sit. Seeing an overturned chair just to the side, you grabbed it and placed it upright before gently sitting down on it. You put your arms on the arm rest and leaned back a bit, looking at Zim.

"Can we just… Talk? I know you want to kill me, but you did promise to not attack me or anyone else until we fend off the Irkens. Please?"

Your question had definitely caught him off guard, his face looked confused as he dropped his arms somewhat. You licked your lips and looked at your lap.

"To tell you the truth? I didn't want to look weak in front of anyone since I moved here. Figured I'd be better off, you know?"

You shrugged, your eyes low as you felt a small smile form.

"I know it  _ seems _ like I'm doing fine with, with all of this, but trust me- I feel like fuckin'  _ dying. _ "

You looked up and stared at a wire the pulsed with a dull, red light.

"I know I messed up. If I could I snap my fingers and prevent any of, of this- I would, without hesitation. God knows how many times I've tried."

You sniffed loudly, glancing at Zim before lowering your gaze again. You brought your right hand up and leaned into it, looking to the side.

"But the thing is- is I don't regret what happened between us, in that ship- only the call. But the time I spent with you was, was probably the happiest I felt in a really long time. For the first time in, in  _ forever _ , I felt comfortable. At peace. Like everything was fine and there was nothing to worry about."

You rubbed under your eyes, sniffing again. Zim had stood up straight, his brow furrowed as he watched you begin to ramble in that chair, a tidal wave of emotions washing over you. You bounced your foot as you took another deep breath, closing your eyes.

"And I miss that. I miss being close with you. Not just the sex, but the friendship we had. I know that maybe you didn't see me as one, but didn't bother me, weirdly enough. I guess I was just happy being around you." 

You chewed on your bottom lip. You could feel a tear slide down your cheek, a hot flush washed through you as you shook your head, your eyes still closed.

"I… I don't know. I don't know  _ what _ to do. Sometimes, it feels like I'm walking through fog, not really seeing where I'm going, what I'm doing. Other times I'm it feels like I'm aware of everything, everyone staring at me in the halls, Dib and Gaz sometimes stare at me when I'm not looking and it just… Fuck, I don't know."

You couldn't help but laugh bitterly before opening your eyes, looking at Zim. You gave him a wobbly smile. You knew you were rambling you spoke

"I know I've already said this and that, that you don't believe me. But I mean it. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, I didn't mean for-"

You suddenly stopped talking, your mouth open, ready to speak. But no words came as more tears slid down your face. Through your blurry vision you could see Zim looked uncomfortable as he looked at you, his antennae lowering slightly.

You leaned forward, resting your forearms on your thighs. You continued to talk, your eyes down.

"I didn't want any of this to happen," You lowered into your hands, covering your mouth slightly. "This- The Tallest-"

" _ YOU DON'T GET TO SPEAK THEIR NAME!" _

Zim's strangled screech cut you off, causing to look at him. A fresh set of tears began to fall down his face, his mouth a quivering snarl.

"After you- After you  _ foolishly _ started this, you shouldn't even have the  _ honour _ to say Zim's name! Only because Zim enjoys the way you grovel, the way Zim's name sounds when you beg for attention is empowering, naturally I allowed it!"

Zim sneered, his teeth gritting together as he glared at you. His fists were clenched at his side as he began to shake. You slowly stood up, your legs felt like they were walking on air as you began to slowly shuffle towards him.

"Don't you dare!" Zim yelled out, his claws clenched into fists by his side., however he made no move towards or away from you as you walked closer to him, you head tilted down. "If you come any closer, I vaporise your internal organs!"

You ignored his warnings as you stepped in front of him. His eyes were wide open as they watched you in what seemed to be fear. His mouth began to open as you wrapped your arms around him, your hands gently gripping his shoulders, resting your forehead against his chest.

He froze, you could hear him trying to speak but instead stuttering.

"I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry."

You gasped for breath as you tried to hold a sob down, gritting your teeth. You could feel Zim shaking as you looked up at him, his mouth had dropped open, his eyes were still wide open and staring at you.

"Y-you're- you're probably my best friend and I- I never wanted to hurt you at all. I know I treat you like shit but- but the fucking thing is that you mean the world to me. I don't… want to lose you."

Large drops of tears slid down your cheeks, leaving a wet mark in Zim's tunic. Zim's face fell, his brow furrowing.

You looked back down at his chest, your shoulders shaking as you held back sobs, your breathing harsh.

"I'm scared. I'm just  _ so  _ scared. I don't know what to do."

You sobbed, your head dropping to his chest again, your hands gripping onto his tunic. Zim slowly brought his shaking hands up, grasping your shoulders. You continued to sob, the lab echoing with them before Zim's grip on you tightened, pushing you away.

"E-Enough! Quit this, this  _ blabbering _ and  _ crying _ ! Zim commands it!"

You stared at Zim for a few seconds before you resumed crying, harder, your legs weak and shaky as you covered your face with your hands.

"I-I… Zim I…"

There was a large lump in your throat, your voice cracking. You felt your legs slowly slide underneath you, slowly lowering you onto the floor. Zim let go of you, a look of terror on his face as his mouth dropped open.

_ There's no way it can get lower, can it? This is the worst it can get, right? _

Zim's arms dropped to his side as he looked down at your sobbing, crumbled form. His brows drew together as he gaped at you.

The two of you stayed like that for a while, Zim unsure of what to do as you continued sobbing, the air felt too thick and humid as you took short intakes of breaths, choking harshly.

Zim groaned a before reluctantly crouching down in front of you, his hands on his knees. You looked up at him, hiccupping. You face felt hot and flushed, your eyes red and puffy as tears continued to sting your red face.

Zim coughed in his throat, his eyes looking away from you.

"(Y/N)-Worm, you're… crying services are no longer needed, Zim has seen enough. Pl… Pluh…  _ Please _ stop."

Zim stressed the word out, hissing it almost as he gave you an uncomfortable look. You stared back at him before dropping your hands and closing your eyes. Taking a deep breath, trying to collect yourself.

_ I don't think Zim has ever said please to me, now that I think about it. _

Wiping your eyes, you looked back at Zim who looked somewhat relieved that instead of gross sobbing, mere hiccups and sniffs came from you. You couldn't help but chuckle softly. Zim quirked his brow at you, visibly confused.

"You know  _ exactly  _ what to say to a crying girl, Zim."

Sarcasm creeped into your voice, still rough from crying. Zim didn't reply, his mouth a thin line and his brow furrowed. You slowly lifted your right knee up from under you and leaned on it as you stood up. Zim quickly followed, standing straight with his arms crossed. You craned your head to meet his eyes.

_ Too close, I'm too close! _

Despite your mind screaming,  _ begging _ to take a step back, your body ignored its orders and stood there, barely any space between the two of you.

Zim's mouth formed a small frown as his hand let go of his left arm and reached toward you. You turned your head towards his out reaching hand, watching has his hand came towards your right cheek, cupping it.

"I could claw your eye out, earth-worm." As if to emphasize this, you felt his claws dig into your skin slightly. You gave him a small smile in response.

"I know you won't."

Zim looked taken aback, his mouth dropping open a bit before closing shut once again into a thin line as Zim's grip on you softened. You leaned into his hand, closing your eyes as you brought your hand up and cupped his hand.

The two of you stayed like that, Zim staring at you quizzically while you relished in his touch, taking a deep breath you open your eyes lazily to look at Zim. Without missing a beat, you kissed his palm, smiling as you watched him shiver, his antennae twitching, and a dark green blush spread over his face.

"I missed that."

You sighed as you rubbed his knuckles with your thumb. Zim scoffed, frowning as he looked away, his hand and blush still in place.

"Your kind is  _ so _ trusting, it's unnerving."

"Guess that's one of our many faults, huh?"

You saw Zim's lip twitch upwards before he looked away. Zim's hand fell from your cheek and you let go of him reluctantly. You cocked your head to the side, crossing your arms in front of you. Zim looked back down at you, meeting your eyes with doubt before turning away.

"(Y/N)-worm, Zim forbids you from crying when around Zim."

Your mouth dropped open, your eyes widening. Zim  _ tch'd _ before turning away, his mouth pulled back in a snarl.

"Don't get the wrong idea, hyoo-man! Your blubbering and cries were too loud for Zim's taste!"

Your mouth closed shut and formed a small, warm smile. Your head felt light as you watched Zim look away towards the ceiling, crossing his arms. You laughed, running your right hand through your hair. Despite everything you felt… Light, calm. For the first time in days, you felt  _ peaceful _ .

"Understood, no crying around you. Wouldn't want it any other way, Zim."

You spoke softly, voice warm, almost affectionate. Zim looked back at you, his brows drawn together. He turned away and walked towards the elevator.

"Come, (Y/N)-worm! Let us go and  _ plan _ for these second rate, so called  _ Invaders! _ "

Zim spat the last word out, as if the mere thought that they were  _ considered  _ Invaders disgusted him. You sighed and jogged after him before motioning into a more leisurely pace when you reached Zim, walking by his side. Zim looked towards you with a pointed look.

"Don't think things have changed between us, Earth-worm."

He muttered, before stepping onto the elevator's floor and standing by the controls. You stood on the platform, your hands behind your back. You gave him a small smile as he pressed a button, the elevator slowly moving up.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Zim."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the late upload! Surely it's still Sunday somewhere in the world, r-right...?
> 
> Well, anyways. There's a lot of things I want to say so lets begin. We just had the longest chapter yet, why not the longest author note?
> 
> I'm taking a hiatus for a bit. I'll be back, I swear! I'm just feeling a little burnt out, I wrote chapters 2 through 5 in just over a month, and this chapter took most of February to write. I wanted to post them in a 2 week schedule because I want to give myself time to write and edit a chapter to prevent myself from getting burnt out. Except I still did anyway. I've never written this much for any story, and I'm a little shocked in all honesty. Also, I never planned anything for this fic beyond the first chapter and the ending, I've been writing on the seat of my pants.
> 
> So, what I'm doing is that I'm taking a month long break (starting on the 26th) in which I'll just sort out my affairs (family bullshit, haha) do a little research for this other fic that I'm planning and also plan out what will happen from this point forward. I already have the ending, I just need to figure out how I'm getting to it. Then on April I'll start writing chapters again but won't start posting until June 1st, so that I have a couple of chapters already written, edited and ready to post. Plus, I won't have to worry about a fast approaching deadline, I hope.
> 
> I also plan on going back and re-reading the chapters already posted and editing them. I won't be removing anything, but I re-read them and noticed a few grammatical errors and that I could add to a scene that could improve upon it. I'll be linking my tumblr at the end of this so that I can make a post showing what I've added to a particular scene to save people from re-reading a whole chapter just to read one line.
> 
> So, next. Can I just say, over 2100 hits? Over 100 kudoses?? Holy crap! I didn't think people would read this! I don't know what to say, thank you so much! Gah, how do I thank you all? Especially the comments, they're always a highlight in my day!
> 
> I think that's all I can say atm, I am looking forward to not having to worry about writing for a bit. But at the same time, I don't want to disappoint you by not uploading for a long period of time. Plus, I love writing so it's a little saddening on having to take a break. But I'll be back with chapters in June, hopefully people still remember this fic lol.
> 
> Thank you again for reading, and I'll be back in a bit!
> 
> https://sleep-deprived-godzilla.tumblr.com/
> 
> <3


End file.
